


寂静的库尔扎斯

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 90,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 我不知道会不会有人点开这个文档，目前发过的章节我一次性发在这里了。最近写奥尔光重生的太多了，所以就丢在这，我对这文的态度就是爱看不看。





	寂静的库尔扎斯

奥尔什方·灰石，18岁。

今天是他成为巨龙首指挥的半年整。他对工作的热情和认真，跟他工作第三天没有任何区别。哪怕在这库尔扎斯难得的晴天，给下属放假自己也坚持独自出来巡逻。

天空湛蓝如洗，空气冰冷清冽的像一块无形的冰。魔物都回了巢穴，雪地洁白无瑕，他骑在陆行鸟上眯着眼看向神意之地的残垣断壁。周围安静的像进入无声的世界，唯有陆行鸟踩雪的嘎吱声。

他一直想去神意之地残垣深处探险，总是没有机会。库尔扎斯恶劣的空气容不得任性，雪地跋涉极其消耗体力，他也不能给下属增加多余的工作。

原来没有龙族的这里如此美丽，怪不得会被命名为神意之地。

陆行鸟努力爬上一个坡，映入眼帘的是五个石头垒成的塔。看来他到了传说之地，葬着历代无名英雄的身后之地。如果不出意外，他本该看见石塔前的断崖，为远方的伊修加德的云海建筑之美而赞叹。

可是……

在这寂静之地的悬崖边，站立着一个穿着大红色连帽斗篷的身影。只消看到背影，就会认为那是个女性。颜色鲜艳，款式没见过，应该是个年轻的姑娘。

她听见声音，缓缓的转过身。

半张脸隐入兜帽，依稀可见线条优美的嘴唇与下巴。

“啊……”奥尔什方不好意思的摸摸头：“打扰了，我也只是路过。你是冒险者吗？”

她点点头。

空气安静的让人尴尬，冒险者只是看着奥尔什方，而他却看不清她的表情。这么沉默，难道是生气了？

冒险者望向伊修加德：“这里真美，这是我见过最美的风景。”非常动听的声音，圆润而低沉。感觉很年轻，又感觉很苍老。

奥尔什方跳下陆行鸟，大步向前，在悬崖边张开双臂大声说：“这么看伊修加德真是太棒了！那是我的故乡！是全世界最美的地方！有机会你一定要去看看。你无法想象那日落落在见过十二神像上有多么壮观！”

他还在生长期，头发乱蓬蓬，还没有成年精灵那风切刀刻般的锐利棱角。灿烂的大笑让他被寒风吹红的苹果肌和婴儿肥挤在一起，淡蓝色的眼睛水汽氤氲。

身旁的冒险者抬头看着他：“我已经见到最美的景色了。”

奥尔什方闻言低下头，兜帽下的人让他心头一震。

他没有见过那么复杂的眼神，深爱与孤独，希望与冷漠。

对方突然扑到他的怀里，紧紧的抱住他，力道大的吓人：“我好害怕……这里好静……我迷路了……”

对女人没有一星点经验的奥尔什方愣在原地，手不知道放在哪里，只能高高举起做投降状。寒冷的天气，穿着厚厚的皮草棉袄，棉袄下还是锁子甲，锁子甲下是保暖毛衣。他发誓对这位迷失的女士的投怀送抱跟扑倒怀里的野兔子没有区别。

冒险者抬起头，兜帽滑落，露出一张极其美丽的脸，差点让奥尔什方心脏停跳。他脑海里想的唯一就是：我是不是碰上吃人的雪妖了？？

想归想，他像被药迷晕一样，抱着冒险者放在陆行鸟上，然后红着脸牵着陆行鸟步行了半个库尔扎斯低地回到了巨龙首营地。

冒险者对着他的办公室摇摇头：“那里人太多了，我怕生，我要去那里。”她指着接待室，日后被称作雪之家的接待室。奥尔什方被她搞的晕头转向，把她从陆行鸟抱下来就进了接待室。士兵们都看着目光闪烁脸颊通红的指挥官，私下嘀咕：“半天没见，指挥官变得好奇怪。”

刚进接待室，冒险者就从他怀里跳下来，走到壁炉前。

她侧对着火光，轻柔缓慢的解开斗篷上的蝴蝶结，斗篷应声滑落。斗篷下是黑色皮革战斗服，腰上挂着一把枯木似的魔杖和刺剑。毫无疑问，这是一位身经百战的战士。她歪头对他勾起嘴角：“我很渴。”

“好……”奥尔什方脑海里满是她斗篷下穿着紧身衣的肉体，挺拔有力，修长丰满。他刚才抱了这样的肉体吗……他迷迷糊糊的煮了奶茶，糊没糊放没放糖都忘记了。

冒险者坐在他旁边，托着下巴看着他。她的眼神好奇怪，好像不想错过奥尔什方每一个瞬间。当然了，跟这样丽的姑娘独处心情是非常愉悦的。冒险者看他的眼神，让这个尚在青春期的大男孩觉得自己男性魅力爆棚。

不过多少有点不好意思。

为了掩饰内心的紧张，奥尔什方一直在低头小口喝茶。

对方似乎看穿了他，饶有兴致的问：“你是不是觉得我的肉体好棒？”

奥尔什方：“噗——”他表现的有这么明显吗。。。

冒险者从胸衣内侧掏出白色手帕，俯身上前给他擦着嘴角，沿着脖颈，一直到他的胸前。细致

啊……这是从那里掏出的手帕……热的，还带着扑面而来的香气与荷尔蒙……沿着他的嘴角，脖颈，到胸前，摩挲擦拭……轻柔的摩擦，酥麻到令人战栗……

冒险者的眼睛瞪大，吓得捂住嘴：“天哪！你怎么流鼻血了？”

奥尔什方摸了摸鼻子，满手的血，糗大了。

冒险者站起来，环住他的脖子，双手放在他的后颈按摩着：“仰头，这样可以快速止血，别慌……”

是不慌，奥尔什方离她温热的怀抱与欧派也就几厘米。他在意识模糊中听见她冲出门外大喊：“来人啊！不好了！奥尔什方流鼻血晕倒了！”

啊……她怎么知道我的名字……

 

奥尔什方做了一晚上噩梦，青春期晚期到思春期过渡的梦，梦里的女主角自然不可说。第二天清晨，黑着眼圈的奥尔什方带着下属准备出去巡逻。看见疑似雪妖的冒险者站在陆行鸟房前，她拿起手帕擦擦嘴角，又放进胸衣里。她看见奥尔什方，垂下眼帘妩媚一笑。

这手帕是昨天那条吧……

忠心的下属大声提醒：“长官！你流鼻血了！”

年轻时的奥尔什方真是可爱，后来是怎么变成绅士的？

 

冬天的库尔扎斯最不缺的就是冰雪。奥尔什方仰头靠在指挥室的椅子上，一只手扶着头上的冰袋，一只手拿着神殿骑士团送来的文件。

昨天他晕倒被一群人闹闹哄哄的围观时，雅埃勒是在场的。她本来以为指挥官是真的得了什么急病，居然全身通红的流鼻血晕倒。不过，在看见他从外面带回来的美丽冒险者时，也算是明白个大概。

她漫不经心的问：“老爷在伊修加德有相好的女孩吗？你这个年纪应该多认识一些女孩子。”

奥尔什方放下文件，把冰袋翻到比较凉的一面，放在头顶：“一直在军营，哪里有女孩子。你算一个。”

雅埃勒：“也是，伊修加德的贵族小姐貌美而傲慢，平民不够漂亮又太过矜持。对了，你昨天带回来的那个冒险者，她要等冰河雪融了才能走，需要在这住一段时间。我把她安排在你房间对面，晚上你去代我问候一下，看看缺不缺什么东西。”

咣当！

雅埃勒听见冰掉地的声音：“那个姑娘叫什么名字”

奥尔什方这才想起来，忘记问那个雪妖的名字了。雅埃勒看见从椅子上跳起来冲出去的蓝色背影，欣慰的感慨，年轻真好。

 

奥尔什方按捺住莫名其妙的心跳，轻轻的敲着房间对面的门。

“来啦。”

雪妖拉开门，从里面微微探出头。她的肌肤泛着水汽，脸颊上是蒸腾过后的红潮，头上还挂着毛巾：“你好，奥尔什方老爷，请进。”

奥尔什方别过头望向天花板：“那个……如果不方便，我晚点再来也可以。”

雪妖拉开门，没有奥尔什方脑补的那些不该看到的镜头。她明显刚洗完澡，从脚到脖子，严严实实的裹着厚棉浴袍，束带让她的腰肢显得不盈一握。奥尔什方望向她沙漏型的背影，脸又不自觉的开始变红。

他猛掐自己让自己镇定：“昨天谢谢你，我发烧了（？），还好是你通知大家。我还没有正式自我介绍，我叫奥尔什方·灰石，是巨龙首的指挥官。请问您的名字？”

她扔下头上的毛巾，对他灿烂一笑：“你好，奥尔什方，我叫光。”

“光……”他读给自己听，少见的名字，没有姓氏，连像灰石这样象征性的姓氏都没有。难道跟他一样是个私生子吗？

“我就住在你的对面，如果有需要请随时找我，希望你把巨龙首当做你的家。”

“哦？”她捂着嘴笑着问：“半夜梦见鬼可以找你吗？”

“可以！”他满口答应后发现这句话好像哪里不对。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------交代背景-------------------------------------  
2.0重生之境里是光之战士被路易索瓦老爷子传送到第七灵灾的五年后。这里是光在原初世界完成所有的任务后，被传送到第七灵灾发生的五年前，也就是老爷18岁的时候。他们的相遇。拯救世界谈恋爱两不误。光在第七灵灾时是20岁，传送到五年后开始2.0重生之境，又过了五年被传送到十五年前。外表25岁，心理年龄很老很老。就是30岁老司机光呆+18岁小鲜肉老爷的故事。

存个梗，不打算写，浪费时间。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

很明显，之后的几天里冒险者并没有梦见鬼。当然，奥尔什方这样的骑士，怎么会希望一位女士做噩梦呢？如果她半夜敲他的房门，他很乐意提供帮助……比如煮杯加了很多糖的奶茶，给她讲哄睡故事。

事实上，除了每天早晨她会在营地内跟他问候一声早安，晚上食堂开饭时会见到她以外，两人连碰面都极少。她浴室的窗子每天晚上都水汽氤氲，巨龙首的冬天资源有限，每天洗澡是一件奢侈的事情。而她从没有提过过分的要求，哪里来的热水呢？

 

比起这个，专程从皇都伊修加德来巨龙首营地探望（八卦）他的好友才让他头疼。弗朗塞尔央求了父亲好久，老伯爵才同意派一队士兵护送他来巨龙首。

12岁的小伯爵真心仰慕着拯救过自己生命的好友，奶声奶气却相当有贵族风范的弗朗塞尔，对奥尔什方表示关爱：“我前天听科朗蒂奥说，你得了相思病，是非常严重的病。身为好友，我深感担忧。”

他站在巨龙首营地的作战室里大声问候。

人来人往的接待室突然安静如鸡。大家盯着小伯爵，又看着奥尔什方。科朗蒂奥干笑着：“呵呵呵呵……我去看看今晚食堂吃什么……”

“你们……”奥尔什方拍桌而起：“都去给我出去巡逻！明天训练量翻三倍！科朗蒂奥，你去把城楼所有的对龙弩炮擦一遍！”

弗朗塞尔歪头看着奥尔什方，看上去挺健康啊，也不像得了什么不治之症。到底什么是相思病？

 

光听见了营地里卫兵们兴奋的小声八卦。奥尔什方恋爱了吗？她望向奥尔什方的方向，看到的只是一道厚厚的木门。巨龙首到底也只是旅途小小的一站，短则两三天，长则一两月，终究还是要离开。再留下也是徒增困扰，她已经提前十年遇见他。看见他生龙活虎的活在这个世界上就足够了。至于他爱着谁，恨着谁，跟谁在一起，都不重要。

 

“你要友情我给你友情，你要爱情我给你爱情。我们是什么关系都不重要，只要你存在。”  
只要知道他活着。

 

活在世界上某一个角落，战斗，欢笑，光就觉得无比满足。不久后的将来，她还会回到这里，聆听那个动不动就脸红的大男孩进化后的绅士发言。

拯救世界，也拯救自己。

也许现在为时尚早，她还是决定启程去寻找路易索瓦大师。有些事情提早准备不是坏事。

同是冬天，光几乎忘了这是第七灵灾前的库尔扎斯。月色如水，雪色晶莹。深沉清冽的寒风，偶尔会有夜行性小生物穿梭其中。这里的夜晚，比曾经那个晴朗的库尔扎斯的白天，更有安全感。

没有凶悍巨大的魔物，没有危机四伏的夺人性命的断崖。徒步走在这样的旷野，真舒服，就像在逛花园。先去黑衣森林打听萨雷安贤人，然后再去弄匹陆行鸟，靠脚实在是有点慢。换到新环境也不能贸然魔法传输，万一她未来熟悉的地方，现在是个火山口，那就热闹了。

“喂！！！！等等！！！！”

晴朗的月色映照在雪色之上，周围亮的恍如渡上蓝色的白天。她清楚的看见一个毛茸茸的蓝色脑袋，骑着陆行鸟绝尘而来，身后的雪被鸟踩出滚滚白烟。

没戴帽子手套，穿着单衣锁子甲，他不冷的吗？？

陆行鸟在她的面前急刹车，溅起满身雪雾，少年一跃而下。奥尔什方呼吸不稳，脸颊不知道是冻的还是陆行鸟颠簸的，还是那么红。他听雅埃勒说冒险者黄昏说要离开去黑衣森林时，他脑子一热，跳上旅行鸟就追了出来。

他有种强烈的预感——如果冒险者离开，他们可能永远不会见面。

也可能是几年后见面。

少年的时间观往往很奇妙，他们口口声声的说着永远，事实是连一堂40分钟的课都听不过去。他们口中约定的十年，履行约定的时间大概是暑假结束之前。对奥尔什方来说，他不想等到几年后再见到她。如果真的要分别很久，至少也要先跟她成为朋友。

 

少年故作老成的板起脸：“这么晚在雪地步行很危险，我需要对每个路过巨龙首的冒险者负责。请跟我回去。”

拙劣的借口。

但她怎么能拒绝这样的奥尔什方呢？

月色与雪色之中，你是第三种绝色。

光叹口气：“你不冷吗？”

被她一问，奥尔什方发现自己已经感觉不到耳朵、手指、和鼻尖了。光摘下手套，握住他的手，冷硬的像石头。光试图给他戴上自己的手套，很遗憾的是，两人的手相差太大，戴到一半就完全进不去。他印象里，除了早逝的母亲，还没有被女性这样温情对待过。

她心疼的摇摇头：“算了，我们快回去吧。你冻坏了，我不好跟你的下属交差。”

 

他被光强行拉进房间，扒了锁子甲，按在满是热水的洗澡盆里。

这时他才发现，光的洗澡水是用火魔法加热的。他抱着膝盖蜷在的澡盆里，头上顶着白色的毛巾。光把他丢进来，说他不把自己泡成大番茄不许出来。他想起来似的对门外喊：“你也在雪地里走了一晚上，要不要进来一起洗？”

他以为光听见了要不笑笑，要不就装作没听见。

没想到，门真的打开了，光站在门口：“你确定？”

奥尔什方一贯的热情洋溢：“我们是朋友嘛！一起洗澡是友♂谊的证明！”

等到光真的跳进浴缸里，看见的是友情至上的绅士留着鼻血歪头晕倒。这么多年一直困扰着光的问题，奥尔什方是真的绅士，还只是动动嘴？

 

奥尔什方迷迷糊糊的醒来时，看见是趴在桌子上睡觉的光。

昨天……嗯……他看见光跳进浴缸的瞬间，就什么都不记得了。感觉鼻腔里黏黏的，该不会是又流鼻血到晕倒了吧？拍拍胸口，发现自己一丝不挂。难道是她把他从浴缸里拖出来擦干净放在床上的？

丢人丢大了！！

趁现在没人，赶紧回自己房间找衣服穿去。他裹着床单，轻手轻脚的跑出房间，结果在走廊跟科朗蒂奥走了个对面。

科朗蒂奥：“我怎么突然瞎了！”以前他只是以为老爷言语上的绅士，没想到也是个行动上的巨人。这才几天，都已经发展到这步了。可喜可贺！

奥尔什方觉得自己也不用解释了，解释已经太过苍白。

早训奥尔什方看着大家写满八卦又努力克制的脸时，在心里骂科朗蒂奥这个大嘴瓜子！！

光听见奥尔什方关门的声音后，慢慢从桌上起来。她一向不需要太多的睡眠，与其说是睡觉，她更怕奥尔什方早晨起床看见她会尴尬。简单梳洗后她换了身皮质战斗服，到训练场去围观他们晨练。

冷兵器间的碰撞，冒着白气的灼热呼吸，汗水在晨光下如宝石般滚落。那是奥尔什方每天最开心的时间，总会笑的特别灿烂，所以每天早晨她都会去看他晨练。光没想到，自己一出现，所有的目光都落在她身上。

八卦的、兴奋的、好奇的、欣赏的、羡慕的。

光这时才反应过来，难道奥尔什方传说中的恋爱对象该不会是她吧？

“认真点！”红透的耳尖出卖了故作威严的少年，他尽量淡定的跟光打招呼：“早！冒险者！嗯……能不能麻烦你指点下我们营地里的士兵。我想，您应该是身经百战，一定有值得我们学习的地方。”

光低头笑笑，选了一把长剑：“那谁想做我的对手呢？”

长剑吗？奥尔什方眉头一皱，她昨天还使用魔法来着。

她的长剑使的非常纯熟，在对打时很照顾对手。看似跟对手速度接近，每次只在转身时加速。几个士兵连她的衣角都碰不到，反倒被她挨个用剑背打了屁股。身姿矫健灵活，打击充满美感与力量，额头的汗水滴落在她被寒风吹红的面颊上，让奥尔什方联想到玫瑰上的露珠。

这样的冒险者……真是……太棒了！

奥尔什方长大了嘴痴迷的盯着光。

科朗蒂奥对着其他人做手势：你看，我就说他恋爱了吧。

奥尔什方接过她手中的剑，拳头紧握：“你的汗水挥洒在冬日寒风里的样子真是太棒了！”

熟悉的话语让光愣住了，抬起头望向少年那闪闪发光的蓝色眼睛。此时他还没有那么高，光的头还勉强到他的肩膀。略显单薄纤细，就像棵茁壮的小树。记忆中那棱角分明的英俊面孔，与眼前苹果肌满满的少年重叠在一起，异样的悸动涌上光的心头。现在的奥尔什方还是个小男孩。她只是看上去还是年轻女子，他们不应该有故事。

“您还好吗？”

体贴的奥尔什方发现她神色异常。

光摇摇头：“我想，我有点头晕。”

奥尔什方侧身扶住她的背：“辛苦了，我送您回房间。”

科朗蒂奥对着老爷的背影竖起大拇指。

 

 

 

奥尔什方发现营地最近的伙食非常丰盛，每天都有炖野牦牛肉、各种汤汁醇厚肉质肥美的巨型南加。甚至还有极其凶猛的野生巨鳄，这种鳄鱼肉质细嫩，皮做盔甲也结实，可是捕捉起来太过费力。总不能为了个午饭，让一小队士兵冒着受伤的危险去抓鳄鱼。比起这些巨型怪兽，还是花栗鼠和野兔子更易得实惠。

阿姨添菜时特意强调：“奥尔什方老爷年纪小，在长身体，一定要多吃有营养的食物。不然对不起冒险者每天带这么多猎物回来。”

“冒险者？猎物？”

“就是那个俊俏的姑娘，每天下午都会带着好大的猎物回来。也不知道那么瘦，是怎么抗的动这些巨怪的。”

营地每天都有来来往往的冒险者暂住，大家都会接受这样那样的委托，来抵消食宿费。通常都是帮忙建设营地，采集食材，找找丢失的羊，或者钓个鱼。

奥尔什方第二天特地旷工去参观（偷窥）冒险者的打猎活动，他也想知道她是怎么把巨型鳄鱼弄回营地的。

过程挺简单的，光找到一只成年雄性牦牛，冲过去一拳？打在头上。牦牛轰然倒地，她不知道从哪里掏出一捆好大的绳索，把的牦牛像摊煎饼一样翻过来用绳套住，再翻过来用绳子捆好，把绳子抗在肩膀上，哼着歌一路拉回营地。

一气呵成。

举重若轻。

这TM是几千斤的牦牛啊！全程就跟抓头幼鹿一样的轻松。还有她不是个魔法师吗？谁能解释下这种恐怖的蛮力？

 

惊的目瞪口呆的奥尔什方，觉得自己应该慎重考虑下还要不要给她写情书。追求女性其实是种天赋，而奥尔什方很幸运的这方面天赋满点。他觉得追求光这样见过大风大浪的战士，套路肯定不管用。

简单粗暴好像也不行。

他脑补下自己强吻她的画面。会一拳被她从玻璃窗里拍飞吗？有可能。也可能在没吻到她的时候，就被开膛破肚了。

套路不管用，粗暴行不通。

勾引？

对方好像比他还老司机。他脑海里又浮现出那天她跳到浴缸里的样子，那副场景已经让他很多天心神不宁，梦境不安了。

 

奥尔什方趴在接待室的桌子上，，偷看着认真阅读魔法书籍的光——曾经这也是他们之间最平常的画面，也是光最珍贵的记忆。他想了半天，给光煮了两杯滚烫的奶茶，然后很自然的坐在她旁边。

少年的目光像库尔扎斯的风一样直来直去，炽烈而不懂掩饰。爱也好恨也好，全部写在脸上。在他眼里的光，是个普通的冒险者，一名可爱的淑女。糅合了女性的柔美与战士的强大，简直就是哈罗妮在人间的倒影。他为她倾慕痴狂，寝食难安。

奥尔什方看不懂光为什么看着他时眼里是近乎绝望的贪恋，仿佛下一秒他就会从光的面前人间蒸发。他明明就在这里，活蹦乱跳触手可得。他一定要追求她。

最重要的是，此时此世的他们，平等而般配。

 

 

光抬头看向他：“你想问我问题？”

奥尔什方：“嗯……有没有人追过你？”

光放下书靠在椅子上：“大概有吧，我没有时间关心这些事。”是有一个人，给我送钱送装备送坐骑送雪之家，送了真心送了青春送了老爹兄弟全家给我，还送了命。

少年趴在桌上，抬眼透过刘海看着眼前人：“光多大呢？从哪里来？姓什么？喜欢吃什么？擅长什么？又讨厌什么？我通通都想知道，请一定要告诉我。”

光叹口气，她真的，真的无法拒绝这样的奥尔什方。实在是……太可爱了！她强忍住想把他按在胸口揉脑袋的想法。

奥尔什方以为她生气了，赶紧摆手：“你不想说也没关系！我会慢慢观察的！”

“我失去了曾经的记忆，不知道自己的名字。他们都叫我光之战士，时间一久，光就成为了我的名字。我来自非常遥远的彼岸，在那里我失去了一切。我也忘记了自己的生日和年龄，我不知道自己的身体是20岁还是25岁，或者更老。擅长的是……打架。最喜欢的……奶茶？不加糖（你煮）的那种。讨厌虫子和湿漉漉衣服。满意了吗？我的奥尔什方老爷。”

奥尔什方还想问她有没有过恋人，话到嘴边变成了：“那你能不能一直留在这里？”

“我是冒险者，冒险者的归途永远在远方。不过——”光摸摸他的乱翘的蓝发：“如果你需要，无论在天涯海角，时空尽头，我都会立即出现在你的面前。”

真好……真想让她一直这么摸下去……他幸福的眯起眼睛，嘴角微翘，像只被挠了下巴的猫咪：“我今天看见你打猎了，好厉害！你是我见过最强大的战士！”

光被他的样子逗笑了，也学着他的动作趴在桌子上，头枕着胳膊看着他：“作为一名女性，我情愿你夸我美丽。”

他猛然坐直，把拳头放上胸口：“哈罗妮在上，你也是我见过最美丽的女性！”

光站起来，将他整个人都笼罩在自己身体的阴影中，一只手扶着他的椅背，另一只手托着他的下巴：“那你喜欢我吗？”

小鸡逐米点头。

机会来了！奥尔什方对自己说，上吧！向迎战龙族一样迎战自己倾慕的女战士！就在他的情话差一点脱口而出时……

光弯下腰，秀发垂落在他的面庞上，双唇微张：“那你想吻我吗？”

 

初恋中的少年预备役绅士脑子有点当机，一时不知道该如何回答。倾慕的女战士靠近他的脸，近到两个人的唇珠几乎在摩擦，光的呼吸让他全身战栗。

光一只手托着他的后脑勺，在他的唇边问：“我们这也是不是有点发展太快了？”

已经被撩拨的神志不清的绅士预备役想也不想的说：“有点……”然后他的面前一凉，后脑勺也失去了支撑，惊觉般的瞪大眼睛，看见的是夹着书离开的背影。

光捂着嘴强忍笑意：“那以后再说吧，晚安~”

奥尔什方呆愣愣的看着合上的大门。

他现在只想狠抽自己。

 

奥尔什方坐在作战室里，一整天都魂不守舍。总是在无意识的摸着自己的嘴唇，怀念着那个本该发生的吻。她的嘴唇看着像玫瑰，尝起来该什么味道？像桦木糖浆？还是晶亮苹果？应该是烈酒吧！轻轻一口就让人头晕目眩，神魂颠倒……

“唉……”

雅埃勒和科朗蒂奥同时打了冷战，两人一脸难以置信的回头看向沉浸在自己世界里的长官。奥尔什方老爷居然会叹气？他已经走神一整天了，看着文件不一会眼神就会飘向天花板，脸红摸嘴唇，然后又抱头懊恼万分。

科朗蒂奥骨气勇气探身上前：“奥尔什方老爷，您为什么在叹气？属下有什么可以为您分忧的吗？”

奥尔什方喃喃自语：“女人的心思真难懂啊……你说她到底在想什么……”前一秒还含情脉脉，下一秒就转身关门而去。

科朗蒂奥鸡贼的笑着：“要不属下帮您去问问？”

奥尔什方突然反应过来，瞪着不怀好意的下属：“你要是想每天去神意之地巡逻的话，我现在就批准。”

雅埃勒突然插嘴：“我记得老爷在神意之地遇到过一个冒险者？”

奥尔什方抱住头：“是啊……她在折磨我……”

雅埃勒干笑，心说我就知道是她。

奥尔什方用拳头猛敲自己的头：“工作！工作！转移注意力！”拆开一封带有狄兰达尔加家徽蜡印的信函，“……从乌尔达哈进来的弩炮在路上屡次收到异端者的骚扰，希望库尔扎斯营地的长官予以协助，将弩炮顺利送达暮卫塔。”又拿起一封教皇厅印鉴的文件：“龙啸响起，龙族正在准备大举进攻，迫切需要从乌尔达哈寄来的弩炮。神殿骑士张要求巨龙首长官银剑骑士携带精兵，亲自护送，前去支援，不得延误？”

他放下信件，问雅埃勒：“弩炮到了吗？”

雅埃勒：“不出意外应该在明早到。还请长官尽快调集精兵，不要延误教皇厅的命令。”她突然一笑：“龙族大举进攻，巨龙首也要做好应战准备。我们人手不足，老爷可以雇佣一些冒险者协助护送。毕竟冒险者们更加见多识广。”

奥尔什方福至心灵，一阵蓝色旋风冲出了作战室。

雅埃勒再度感慨，年轻真好。

 

奥尔什方急跑的气喘吁吁的敲开光的房门：“就是……请你跟我一起去隼巢的暮卫塔，请务必随行！”他真的跑太急了，不由得弯下腰扶着腿大喘气。

纤细的手托起他的下巴，光的脸突然凑近。

唔……

她的嘴唇果然像兑了桦木糖浆的高度烈酒……

奥尔什方的脑海里一片空白，双腿发软好似踩在棉花包上。光的手臂像游动的蛇一样，勾住他的脖子，吸吮着少年的唇瓣。少年才刚刚长胡子，唇边的毛扎的嘴唇痒酥酥。他猛地收紧双臂，将她死死禁锢在怀里。他把光推进屋按在门板上。没有章法技巧的吻，来自少年的极度情动。青涩的热情几乎将光燃烧殆尽，她被吻的生理性流泪，不得不推开奥尔什方，挣扎大口呼吸，浑身瘫软，无力的抓紧他的衣襟。

天赋满满的少年扶着她的背，俯身吻向她的耳垂，脖颈。指尖试探性的划过她的胸前，又沿着腰线一路向下。这是怎样的欲火，哪怕隔着衣服的触摸也让人浑身颤抖。

没有继续下一步，两人都为这突然点燃的爱火而迷醉。

光认输的被掏空了所有力气，她靠着门板慢慢滑坐在地上。奥尔什方单膝跪在她面前，吻着她的掌心：“不要太快，我知道，我会等的。”说完少年有点后悔：“等我们从暮卫塔回来的行吗？”

那不就是几天后吗？真的……老司机是天生的，嫉妒都没用。

 

暮卫塔是个让光伤感的地方，那比西瓦的寒风更加寒冷的墙壁，在废墟里爬行的僵尸。心怀怨念的不死骑士，还有那些听者伤心闻者落泪的散落日记。她没有想到会有机会去看看被毁之前的坚墙铁壁。谁能想到那个萧索到绝望的残垣断壁，曾经是如此的繁荣忙碌。

 

巨龙首的位置靠里，主要是抗击加雷马和监视龙族的动态，而暮卫塔则是对抗龙族的最前线。城堡外面的城墙上，刻满战争的痕迹。龙在石墙上留下的爪印，不知道是谁的血迹，被火烧至碳化的树木。各种大翅膀的火龙、冰龙、双足龙，一月一小来，半年一大来。这次是十年内的第一次龙啸，伊修加德必须倾举国之力抗击。带着狄兰达尔家徽盾牌的骑士，忙碌而井然有序的布置着城头布防。

负责交接的指挥官干净利落，对巨龙首赶来的支援表示感谢和信任。卸货后的弩炮和火药，马上被骑士们送上城楼，时刻做好应战准备。

这也是奥尔什方第一次来到暮卫塔。他完全被大战前夕凝重的气氛感染。他还没有经历过大型战争，脸上是属于新人的紧张，身体则充满出战士即将杀敌时的兴奋。

光是巨龙首支援队伍里唯一的女性和冒险者。龙也好，龙群也好，尼德霍格带着老子六个兄弟亲自来也好，对她来说都没有区别。她的注意力都在兴奋的奥尔什方身上，只希望这个尚为毛头小子的指挥官，别一不小心冲的太前受伤。

巨龙首的骑士们在暮卫塔里吃午饭时，奥尔什方看着淡定到事不关己的光，当着大家的面问：“你跟龙战斗过吗？”

光歪头想了想，放下叉子，伸出双手在空气中比划着：“当然了！我打过比尼德霍格还大的！”她认真比划的样子非常可爱，骑士们都以为她在开玩笑，发出善意的笑声。

骑士们向她举杯：“好！我们一定不能输给冒险者！”

奥尔什方却没有笑，他觉得光说的是真话。透过朦胧恋爱的滤镜，他开始认真的观察这个凭空出现的女人。

青春的身体，娇艳的面孔，成熟的声音，苍老的眼神，写满故事的双手，深不可测的战斗力，全身都是谜团。

无论什么，都不能阻止奥尔什方对她的喜爱。他只是在心里希望，有一天光会足够信任他，对他说出所有的心事。

大战前的暮卫塔人满为患，巨龙首的骑士们只能挤在同一个房间里睡大通铺。光倒是无所谓，这么多年的冒险早就习惯与男人同行睡篝火边。如果这种小事都要矫情，别说是英雄，连普通的冒险者都当不了。

她睡在最里侧，身边是奥尔什方。

奥尔什方的手非常不老实，一会摸摸她的脸，一会摸摸她露在外面的手。光索性侧过来，跟他面对面躺着。星光黯淡，他们只能看见对方反着光的眼睛。光伸手捏着他胶原蛋白满满的面颊，然后又抚摸着他的耳尖——她想了一世，现在才有机会摸的到。

尖尖的，凉凉的，折下耳朵又啪的回到原位，让她想起以前娜娜莫陛下养的柯基犬。

黑暗里传来奥尔什方的笑声，她赶紧嘘了一下。拍拍他的头，示意赶紧睡。他也乖巧，没有什么更过分的举动。毕竟在这里如果点着某种火，那后果非常不好影响也非常不好。他乖乖躺平，拉起光的手放在胸口，呼的睡过去了。

谁说龙族的时间概念很模糊？

它们挑选的进攻时间可不含糊，选在了人类体力最脆弱的黎明。

敌人进犯的号角声让骑士们从睡梦中一跃而起，带着惊醒后的茫然愣了几秒，才开始迅速的穿戴盔甲拿武器。惊醒后的奥尔什方发现光不在，被窝的热度显示主人早已离去多时。

塔楼的位置面朝东南向，黎明日出之下晃的人睁不开眼睛。大批飞行的龙族，如同扑腾闪烁的黑点。光早就站在塔楼上，她在魔法师的布防之外，加了一层镜面魔法。只是一层没有防御能力的障眼法，这样骑士看不清龙族，龙族也会同样被镜面晃花双眼。至少开场谁也占不到谁的便宜。

从纷乱中分辨出熟悉的脚步声，光回过头，看着远处秣兵历马的奥尔什方。隔着狼烟，对光点头一笑。那一笑，让光恍然梦回到异端者进攻伊修加德的夜晚。

奥尔什方左手拿起盾牌，右手抽出银剑，龙族来了！

 

此时的伊修加德还没经历第七灵灾，没有极端严寒的气候拖累后勤供给与骑士的体质，更没有异端者在后方搅局。精兵良将战斗时简直如狼似虎，对龙弩炮射击之精准，让光大开眼界。光那时参战的伊修加德就是被外忧内乱耗到油尽灯枯的强弩之末。

她还是极少参加优势方的作战，别说是初出茅庐的奥尔什方，就连她都在愉悦的享受战斗。两波小型龙和一波中型龙的都近乎无伤亡的被击退。

但是，他们还来不及高兴，一阵从脑海里穿出，近乎撕裂灵魂的龙啸从顶头传来。一瞬间，黎明变成黑夜，巨龙的双翼遮云蔽日。目所能及之处，都在龙翼的阴翳之下。这熟悉的龙啸，这从深渊传来的怨毒与憎恨，那是光几度交过手的——邪龙尼德霍格。

在他们忙着炮击小型龙时，尼德霍格避开所有人，从暮卫塔正上方攻击而下。方才还为击退龙族欢呼雀跃的骑兵们，已经惊的定在原地。

毕竟他们都是第一次这么近距离看见尼德霍格，近的可以看清龙的龙爪上的纹路。如果是不是身经百战的骑兵，此刻早就吓得跪在地上。

光环顾四周，都是吓得半死的普通人。唯有她的奥尔什方，举起盾牌弓步弯腰，咬着牙瞪向尼德霍格。她的骑士，永远如此坚贞不屈。

没有苍天之龙骑对抗邪龙，光之战士必须挺身而出拯救苍生。

‘愚蠢的人类，感受龙炎的地狱吧！’

尼德霍格腹部突然变的巨大灼热，如同紧贴头皮而过烧红巨碳，它的脖子高高立起，张开含满火焰与浓烟的巨口。

铺天盖地的龙炎只需要几秒就可以让这个暮卫塔顶层的岩石全部融化！

周围的空气几乎都被热浪烤熟，每个人仿佛都被关在了壁炉里。如期而至的高温，却没有如此而至的毁灭。

众人的双眼被烤的只能勉强张开，在暗红色的火焰与黑色的阴影中，他们看见一个小小的背影，如同天神下凡，屹立在城墙，举起魔杖张开巨大的魔法壁障，将整个城楼完好无缺的护住。

‘人类，一己之力居然可以阻拦我全力一击的龙炎。这是龙诗战争千年来的第一次，你是谁？’  
光的的声音威严而沧桑：“我是谁不重要，记住我的脸，记住我的声音。我会在今天留你一命，感谢我的慈悲吧！”

她一只手把魔法壁障缩小到自己身后，另一只手举起法杖。数不尽的落雷从天而下，强光几乎灼瞎所有人的眼睛，人们都只能弯腰护住头。雷暴让他们的头发全都因为静电而变得乱七八糟，在强光之下，他们只听得见尼德霍格凄厉的尖啸，以及拍着翅膀仓皇离去的声音。

奥尔什方从地上爬起，晃晃脑袋。第一时间看向站在城楼前的光。

她就那样垂着双手站在那里。

“光！”

他拿着盾牌跑过去，确认周围危机解除才碰了下光的肩膀。

光慢慢的转过来，鼻子和耳朵里都缓缓流下了鲜血，双眼如同无机质的玻璃。她看着奥尔什方突然哭了：“你的盾牌怎么破了？”

奥尔什方看向左手，福尔唐家的红色独角兽旁边确实开了个大洞，可能是被龙炎击飞的石块砸的。

光茫然的摸向奥尔什方的胸口，好像要堵上什么一样还念念有词的说：“不要破，补好……白魔法补好……”奥尔什方才发现她举着魔法壁障的左手到小臂血管尽数破裂，皮肉翻滚。他心疼的扶着她的右手：“光，你醒醒，邪龙走了。！”

“洞……补好……”

她徒劳的想用什么补好奥尔什方的胸口，抬头看着奥尔什方鲜活着急的脸，又开始傻笑。最后，一口鲜血喷在了奥尔什方胸口的锁子甲上。

血……她伸出炸烂的手去擦拭他胸口的血，却越擦越多。她流出的透明泪水突然变成了鲜血，念叨着跪倒在地：“海德林……你不能这样对我……”

“光！！！”

 

在没有苍天之龙骑的情况下，外邦人一己之力重创尼德霍格的事情，在伊修加德千年龙诗战争史里闻所未闻。

光在狄兰达尔家的骑士心里，已经不止英雄这么简单了。

伊修加德内部政策极为严苛，胜者扬名立万加官进爵，败者逐出兵营削爵抄家。更何况，她保卫了暮卫塔战线，阻止了尼德霍格袭击隼巢附近的村落，拯救了成千上万的人。

 

而英雄阁下已经昏迷了几天几夜。医师反复确认光只有手臂有伤，内脏没有问题，更没有失血过多的迹象。奥尔什方让巨龙首的精锐现行归去，自己不眠不休的守在光的身边。暮卫塔指挥官特地从皇都调来了最优秀的占星术士。

尖耳的英俊占星术士飘然来到光的病床前，对奥尔什方微微颔首。他像个医生一样，检查了光的瞳孔和脉搏。他再次确定了光没有致命伤，更没有失血过多。

奥尔什方懊恼的垂下头：“既然没有受伤，为什么这么久还没醒？”

占星术士扶了下眼睛，微微一笑：“她的以太流非常紊乱，她受伤的不是肉体，是灵魂。请不用担心，我从她身上感受到前所未有的强大力量，她三天之内一定会醒过来。”

奥尔什方茫然无助的眼神让他明白了一切，也罢，为了让这个眼里全是红血丝的骑士安心，他摆出牌阵为光占卜。

 

“她比天空中的群星更加耀眼，比来自地狱的邪龙更加强大。她来自非常遥远的地方，远到连我的牌也推测不到的地方。”占星术士看着下一张抽出的牌，眉头紧皱：“奥尔什方老爷，请问你们是恋人吗？”

算是吧……奥尔什方点点头。

占星术士的眉头皱的更深：“头一次遇到我读不懂的牌阵。您深爱的人也深爱着你。而这位小姐……她深爱的人已经死了。不……”他又抽出一张牌：“她的思念穿越时间和空间。现在，她的深爱的人又站在她的面前。”

占星术士反复确认自己的牌，喃喃自语：“这不可能，死去的人怎么会再一次站在她面前……今天我的牌失准了，非常抱歉。”

奥尔什方并没有把占卜的结果放在心上，他只听见光会在三天内醒来。

给光换绷带的医师惊讶于她愈合速度，皮开肉绽的双手几天之内依然长出了淡红色的新肉。而奥尔什方只是傻傻的侯在她的病床前，甚至不敢去摸她的额头。在城楼光的眼泪里，他清清楚楚的看清了她破裂的灵魂，深入骨髓的绝望。

她怕他死去，她怕失去他。

恐惧。

她有单独面对尼德霍格的勇气，却因为怕再一次失去他倒下。

为什么他们认识短短数日，光对他的感情就已经深到这样的地步？死去的爱人又是谁？

奥尔什方的心头涌上不详的预感——死去的人，是他自己？

“无论您的心里爱的是谁，都不能阻止我爱您。”

“嗯……”光睁开眼，口齿不清的问：“你爱谁啊……”

 

狄兰达尔伯爵为了感谢英雄为保护狄兰达尔家的要塞和骑士做出的贡献，特地派来的八匹陆行鸟拉的蓬蓬车，来护送受伤的英雄回巨龙首。家主的陆行鸟车内华丽的如同福尔唐家的客厅。南瓜状的马车，两边的玻璃窗上镶嵌着镀金窗框。暗红色的内部墙壁整车包着柔软的小牛皮棉垫，两边是柔软的沙发，后座是可以放倒做单人床。马车的中间烧着滚烫的火炉，还有带有狄兰达尔家徽的全套水晶酒具与熏香炉。

光伤的很重。

奥尔什方毫不怀疑占星术士的说法，她的灵魂受伤了。

她偎在柔软的靠枕上，睡的很不踏实。睫毛总是在微微颤抖，嘴唇时不时的抽动。躺累了想翻身，手臂的疼痛总是让她突然惊醒。惊醒后的光，就会直直的看着奥尔什方，如同一个梦游中的人，只是看着他，确定他是真的在她身边后，又闭上眼睡去。

那初见时如同阿泽玛红玫瑰一样的面颊变得苍白如纸。玫瑰依然是玫瑰，只不过是红玫瑰变成了白玫瑰。

 

奥尔什方透过车窗望向外面，隐约的看见巨龙首的轮廓。这时光也醒了，慢慢坐起来，趴在他的后背上，咕嘟着：“到了吗？”

他转过身，让她靠在自己的怀里，指着外面：“快了，你看能看见营地了。”他低头看向怀里的光，有点气色了，眼神也变得明朗许多。

光从怀里掏出一个水晶，在亮出流光内敛，在暗处光华四溢。奥尔什方并没有见过太多珠宝，直觉告诉他这块水晶独一无二举世罕见。她在阳光下细细观察水晶，奥尔什方也发现水晶内部隐约有裂痕。

光没有等他发问：“这是我的灵魂水晶，里面有了裂痕。你不是一直好奇我从哪里来？我是海德林的使徒，行星意志的执行者，上帝之鞭。”

这个答案出乎了奥尔什方的想象。

“我想过你是乌尔达哈富商的私生女，东方通缉犯，流亡的多玛公主，背负血债的加雷马强盗，阿拉米格斗技场千人斩。”

他的话把光逗的咯咯发笑，脸色也更加红润了：“把我想的这么坏还喜欢我吗？我该夸你勇气可嘉，还是初生牛犊不怕虎？”

奥尔什方轻轻亲吻她的脸颊：“哪怕你是蛮神，我也会把你抱在怀里。”

光眯上眼享受着他的亲昵，抬头轻咬他的下巴：“还记得我们出发前的约定吗？还有一段时间到营地。”

光的啃噬让奥尔什方浑身发痒，他只能叹口气：“等你康复的，我们以后的日子很长。”

光哼哼的使劲咬了他一口。

 

斥候远远就看见狄兰达尔家的马车，营地里瞬间沸腾了，骑士们争先恐后的冲出去列队欢迎传说中的英雄。先前返回的骑士们，添油加醋的描绘了战争，无限夸大了英雄的作战画面。什么英雄一拳打飞尼德霍格的话都能讲出来，都有人信。

光从马车里探出头。只看见营地外黑压压的一群人，鼓掌声、叫好声、口哨声，大喊着英雄英雄。

她早已习惯了这样的场面。

万人瞩目，满身的伤痛。群众的感恩与喝彩，独处时的孤独与寂寞。

奥尔什方皱着眉头小心翼翼的把她从马车上搀扶下来，生怕手重一点她就会摔碎。周围的喧嚣仿佛与他无关，他永远只在意挚友身体的安危。这样的奥尔什方，从来都没变过。

光之战士属于很多人，而光本人只属于奥尔什方。

 

光本来的借口是冰河雪融之后离开巨龙首，现在立了军功，还真的受重伤，名正言顺的赖在了营地。正事还是要办，每天光都会接到如同雪片一边多的信件，莫古力黎明准时出现在她的窗口，接走一封封写给萨雷安贤人和救世诗盟的手书。

她不懂的是，为何这么多人都没有路易索瓦大师的消息？

现在的阿莉塞和阿尔菲诺还是尿裤子的年纪吧？托人从乌尔哈达带回来的书籍是不是到了？光满脑子都是穿尿片的精灵双胞胎，迷糊中脸咣的撞到一面人墙上。

鼻子结结实实的撞在了银色锁子甲上，酸的让她眼泪直流。

被光之战士撞的人也不好受，捂着胃弯下腰。光抬起头，看到一头似曾相识、跟黑羊塞巴斯蒂安一样毛毛卷卷的短发。“黑羊”捂着胃，抬起好看的双眼，强撑出笑容：“小姐，您的力气真大。”

艾默里克……

光眼角还挂着泪珠，傻呆呆的捂着鼻子看着他。

嫩出水的艾默里克忍住胃痛，站直身体。这位小姐的眼神显然是对他很熟悉，而他却完全没有印象。她是一位惹眼的美女，如果见过，他肯定会印象深刻。

“这位女士，我们见过吗？”

光才想起来，艾默里克并不认识她。她赶紧站直行了个屈膝礼：“初次见面，我叫光。”

“光……”艾默里克默念着，突然瞪大双眼高声说：“你就是暮卫塔击退尼德霍格的英雄！”他的眼睛跟耳坠的蓝宝石一样闪闪发光，整个人都洋溢着见到英雄的喜悦之情，跟那个老成的政客完全不搭边。如沐春风的笑容，让人从眼里暖到心里。

他激动的拉起光的双手，握的她都有点不好意思了。

“我们连队天天都在议论您，想知道传说中的英雄是什么样子。天啊！您的相貌居然如此出众！我敢打赌，那群神殿骑士见到您的瞬间都会爱上您！”

“YADA~”光一巴掌拍在艾默里克的肩膀上，捂着脸害羞：“你这样说让人家多不好意思啊~”

被拍进墙里的艾默里克又疼又激动，英雄真是不可貌相，看上去很可爱手劲真是要命……

一个拽拽的不耐烦的声音传来：“喂，艾默里克，你在这做什么！”

声音的主人扎着银色的低马尾，光看见他的瞬间脸就红了。埃斯蒂尼安……太帅了！银发骑士的还是那张扑克脸，对自己的相貌没有任何正确评估。真是浪费这张被十二神亲吻过的脸，他要是多笑笑世界得变得多美好。

肩膀和胃都很痛也无法阻止艾默里克的热忱，他兴奋的跟好友介绍：“埃斯蒂尼安！你看，她就是暮卫塔的英雄！是她重创了邪龙！”

光发誓，她在埃斯蒂尼安的脸上，看见了一闪而过的迷弟神情。虽然只是一瞬间，已经让光心里乐开花。你个拽上天的苍天之龙骑，也有今天！

高冷的银发骑士咳嗽了下：“我叫埃斯蒂尼安，很高兴认识您。我的朋友艾默里克每天把您挂在嘴边，今天是他特地跟神殿骑士团申请来巨龙首出任务的，还非得拉着我陪同。”

“埃斯蒂尼安！”艾默里克不满好友全盘相托，尴尬的望向远方。

银发骑士居然对初次见面的光笑了，真诚而温暖：“我也很盼望见到您，希望有机会能请您喝一杯。”

光笑着跟他碰拳：“一言为定，你可不许忘。”我的搭档。

 

埃斯蒂尼安望着光离去的背影，若有所思：“艾默里克，是不是我感觉出了问题。她好像对我们非常熟悉。”

艾默里克点点头，光对他们熟稔的态度不是第一次见面的人有的，装也装不出来。那种完全敞开的心扉，毫无保留的信任，仿佛他们俩是她全世界最想见的人。

他们看见奥尔什方风风火火的冲到光的面前，抱起她亲了一下，又旋风般的跑了。

艾默里克叹口气：“真可惜，我还打算追她呢。”

埃斯蒂尼安耸肩：“伊修加德喜欢你的贵族小姐都快排到龙堡了。”

 

奥尔什方和光的英勇作战获得了教皇厅的特别嘉奖，艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安则是皇都派来的使者。

光举着大审门通行证：“所以，我现在是伊修加德的荣誉市民了？”  
对提升自身阶级的渴望，写在了每一个携带龙血因子的伊修加德人的血脉里，奥尔什方也不能例外。他私生子的身份，注定他最高爵位也只能是骑士，但他仍然渴望建功立业，得到贵族阶级的认可。

巨龙首的营地也获得了特别嘉奖，所有士兵官升一阶，参加暮卫塔战斗还记了特别功。科朗蒂奥开心极了：“我们的奥尔什方老爷17岁就为自己获得银剑美誉，18岁就立下这样的功劳。跟着老爷实在是太幸福了！”

奥尔什方：“这不是我们的功劳，是光的。没有她，我们现在都是烤肉。”他往光的嘴里塞了一块晶亮苹果——来自教皇厅奖励的物资，又抹抹她的嘴角，然后摸着自己的嘴说：“我的光是最棒的！你们真该看看她面对邪龙的身姿，想起那一刻我就感动到热泪盈眶！”

科朗蒂奥在心里呵呵，你们的狗粮也把我撑到流泪。

 

山岳之国伊修加德在第七灵灾之前就以苦寒闻名，即使是相对温暖的库尔扎斯高地，夏天也是极其短暂的。这次穿过大审门是顺风路，雪粒如粗盐纷纷洒洒的砸在身上。温柔的骑士走在她的上风向，为她遮风挡雪。

女性不方便住在神殿骑士的宿舍，奥尔什方暂住在那里，而光则住在九霄云社。她也想  
在和平的时日，安静的欣赏千年皇都。总不能走着走着，要么被龙族砸了，要么被雪球砸了。

 

光漫步在青白色的光滑石路上，欣赏着尚未严重损毁的石像，四周都是美轮美奂的精致雕刻，基础层每一栋建筑都是艺术品般的存在。伊修加德如果没有闭关锁国，本该是个浪漫的国度。

她站在圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬广场的许愿池前，奥尔什方去了云顶营地。她只是看着广场对面的神殿骑士团发呆。

“你没长眼睛啊！”

身后一个穿着伊修加德狐皮大衣的贵族男性在孩骂骂咧咧。定睛一看，是小女孩抱着热奶茶奔跑时摔倒，洒了贵族一身。也不怪他生气，一件伊修加德裘皮大衣的价钱，足够一个平民家庭三年的柴米。小女孩的家人不知道在哪，身上满是撒掉的奶茶，半趴在地上茫然的哭着。

 

男性骂的不解气，伸脚就踢小女孩：“卖了你也赔不起！”

他只觉得眼前一花，脚下的小女孩被突然出现的女人抱起。女人穿着一身棕色的羊毛斗篷，窈窕挺拔，身上没有一件名贵的装饰。她对贵族说：“多少钱，我赔。”

生气的贵族看见光后喜笑颜开：“这个姑娘长得好！你来我的府上当女仆抵债如何？本少爷包你今后锦衣玉食。”

啊？难道这就是传说中的……恶霸调戏？光突然觉得自己是不是该学着戏剧里的柔弱少女大喊不要？她不想在这里给奥尔什方和福尔唐家惹麻烦，被调戏就被调戏吧。她解开自己的魔法背包，数着需要赔偿的金币，柔软的卷发垂在巴掌大的脸旁，长睫毛垂在面部的倒影看的人心里发痒。

贵族的狼爪伸向她的脸，却伸到一半就被银发骑士抓住了。

埃斯蒂尼安冷笑着把他轮起来扔进了广场的许愿池，光看着许愿池里的水花感觉后背发冷。这冰天雪地的，给他一脚就好了，扔进池子里也太悲惨了。

他的银色小马尾跟被抡起的贵族一样，在天空画出漂亮的弧线。身上还是穿着神殿骑士团的银色锁子甲，上面明显的还沾着尚未清理干净的血迹。背后的长枪倒是亮的瘆人，幸亏他没用长枪把贵族挑起来

埃斯蒂尼安不满的看着英雄：“我在神殿骑士团看见你在这。想出来跟你打招呼，就看见刚才那一幕。那种恶心的贵族，专门挑平民少女欺负。”

 

光还是改不了看见龙骑大佬就心虚的毛病，她呵呵赔笑着。没办法，埃斯蒂尼安太帅了！还是小鲜肉版的，做什么都是对的。

光是埃斯蒂尼安极少数一见如故的人，他大拇指指向忘忧骑士亭：“你方便吗？我们履行约定，去喝一杯。”

龙骑大佬请喝酒，就算是正在歼灭神龙白虎也得挤出时间。

 

忘忧骑士亭昏黄的灯光下，两个人点了高度肉桂酒。他们都不是多话之人，都看着眼前沉默着，沉默却又没有尴尬之感。

在这个三教九流聚集的小酒馆里，唯有相顾无言的两人，洁净高雅的与周围格格不入。身边的人一边喝酒一边小声议论着传说中的英雄，有说打退邪龙的是个彪形大汉，有的说就是苍天之龙骑，还有的说是个精通魔法的老巫婆。

 

埃斯蒂尼安的面颊还尚且圆润，还带着尚未完全褪去的少年气。他好像酝酿很久才下定决心，对光说了很多话。说了他的故乡芬戴尔，他被尼德霍格夺走的家人，他与艾默里克的友谊。这让光很诧异，在这里他们才是第二次见面，埃斯蒂尼安就对她说出全部的往事。

他太孤独了。

“有些事情我不能跟艾默里克说，我不想他担心。那天如果你不在，没有救下暮卫塔，那么暮卫塔身后的小村庄就会变成第二个芬戴尔。隼巢、铁山村、填絮码头，我去过那里，都是宁静美丽的村庄，就像我回不去的故乡。”

“见到你之后，我下定决心，要去沐浴龙血，成为苍天之龙骑。”

埃斯蒂尼安的看向光的眼神，像后辈看着长者：“沐浴龙血九死一生，我只是个小人物，一个再平常不过的骑士，很可能再也不会见面了。”——不不不，你太谦虚了。光在心里吐槽，你的人跟你的脸一样‘平——平——无——奇’。

说完这些话，埃斯蒂尼安露出了大好年华应有的温柔笑容：“出发之前跟你聊聊真是太好了。我也要成为你这样的强者，手刃尼德霍格。希望将来我们能有机会一起并肩作战！”

光做出了一个可能会失去性命的动作，她摸了龙骑大佬的头！

埃斯蒂尼安僵硬了一下，皱皱眉头喝光了杯里的肉桂酒。他看向光的身后：“你的斗篷呢？”光也回过头，刚才还挂在那边，怎么就没了。她走过去看看，原来是没有挂好掉在地上了。她索性披在身上，给埃斯蒂尼安讲述她怎样用亿万伏特雷暴闪瞎邪龙的。

她蘸着酒，在桌子上画着不洁三塔的样子。埃斯蒂尼安托着下巴听到入迷。

“有机会我们一起去翻云雾海！你，我，还有艾默里克和还有奥尔什方！”

这是光的梦想。

她只来得及诉说梦想的蓝图，还来不及详说细节，就听见楼上传来嘈杂的脚步声和大声的呵斥。抬头看见酒馆的楼上出现一个穿着华丽的蓝白色法衣的人，身后还带着神殿骑士团的骑士。光一向看见苍穹骑士团就没好事。

果然没好事。

苍穹骑士神色傲慢的走到光和埃斯蒂尼安的面前，伸手捂住鼻子：“这个到处都是老鼠的地方太让人恶心了！把他们两个带走。”

埃斯蒂尼安将光挡在身后：“发生什么了？带我一个人走就行。”

苍穹骑士眉毛微挑：“舍身忘己的救美英雄，有人举报你们两个有异端嫌疑。”他低头看向桌面上未干的酒渍，“居然画龙？你们果然是异端。给我搜身！”

随行的神殿骑士伸手就要去触摸光的身体。

光拦住了即将暴走的埃斯蒂尼安，神殿骑士从光的斗篷口袋里翻出一张异端者的传单。这个……他们想起来刚才莫名其妙掉在地上的斗篷，被人嫁祸了。光不好意思的摇摇头：“埃斯蒂尼安，对不住，好像是我连累你了。”

埃斯蒂尼安冷笑：“什么连累，不就是去异端裁判所打一架。我就不信有我们两个打不过的人。”

苍穹骑士听见埃斯蒂尼安的话后惊讶的转过头，明明只是两个无名小卒哪里来的满满自信？一个还没取得骑士爵位的候补骑士，另一个是弱不禁风的小姑娘。

闭关锁国的伊修加德内部该死的规定：在皇都内抓住异端者计功劳一件，审问异端也算功劳一件。所以大家都乐此不疲的相互举报，被举报后一律疑罪从有。先审判，不服就比武审判。赢了说明有战争女神的加持，输了的就是异端被拉去地牢拷打，在拷打的过程中被编造各种莫须有的罪名，然后处死。

此时的异端审判官不是别人，正是号称“残忍无情”的沙里贝尔。据说被当做异端走进来的，除非是比武审判胜利，基本不可能成为全尸从这里被抬出去。

 

两人从被抓进去到被审判有罪，前后还不到一个小时。沙里贝尔的工作效率之高令人惊叹。

沙里贝尔站在昏暗的异端审判厅的最高处，他穿着伊修加德贵族大衣，阴柔邪美的脸上满是残忍的笑意，跳动的煤油灯火焰照射下，宛如来自地狱的使者。

俯瞰着被告席上英俊的骑士和美丽的少女，想象着用皮鞭撕裂他们光滑的肌肤，看着他们无瑕的面庞在黑魔法的折磨下扭曲，那圆润动听的嗓音发出的美妙尖叫。光是想象，他就兴奋的浑身颤抖。

埃斯蒂尼安高声说道：“我反对判决结果，请求比武审判。”

这在沙里贝尔的意料之中，他非常喜欢近距离欣赏比武审判。困兽的垂死挣扎，骑士们绝望的反抗，比剧院的节目更让他心情愉悦。越是残忍，他就越开心，折磨眼前的俊男美女比一份海陆牛排龙虾大餐更让他垂涎欲滴。

他甚至还‘好心’的询问光，是不是需要一位代理骑士？他可以代为推荐哦。

今天第N次被当做柔弱少女的光冷漠拒绝。

光觉得其中一个壮汉特别眼熟，埃斯蒂尼安小声提醒他，与他们比武的两个人是泽梅尔家的骑士，眼熟的那个是身手了得的格里诺。今天在广场上扔进水池的好像也是泽梅尔家的小少爷。

两位大佬都坚持自己可以一挑二，争吵了半天没得出结果。最后在异端审判所这个最严肃的场所，众目睽睽之下猜拳决定对手。光赢了，得到了单挑格里诺的机会。

得到消息匆匆赶来的艾默里克，只来得及看见被打进墙里的格里诺。

艾默里克脸上罕有的写满怒色，尽管他知道没有人能在他两位友人的铁拳前占到便宜。他不顾卫兵的阻拦，冲到被告席上，大声质问审判官沙里贝尔：“你知不知道这位少女就是在暮卫塔一己之力击败邪龙尼德霍格的大英雄？”

裁判所听到这句话瞬间炸开锅，连沙里贝尔都大惊失色。

他知道自己好像惹了麻烦，优雅的起身对愤怒的艾默里克致歉：“非常抱歉，英雄并没有表明自己的身份。她已经在战争女神哈罗妮的见证下赢得胜利，我现在宣布无罪释放。”

当事人只当这是打了场免费的架，在裁判所的门厅里大声吵架。

埃斯蒂尼安：“你刚才差点把格里诺拍到我身上！”

光：“还不是你挡了我的路！我可以给这里的天花板开个洞吗？”

“不可以。”埃斯蒂尼安：“晚上没人的时候我陪你来。”

 

“光！”

奥尔什方刚从隼巢到伊修加德，在飞艇坪就听说光被当做异端抓进了宗教裁判所。他满脸的焦急，也不管身旁多少人，就把她抱在怀里，心疼的摸着她的秀发。好像她才是个受尽欺负的小女孩。大庭广众的，光脸红的都快滴血了，索性像鸵鸟一样把脸整个埋在奥尔什方的怀里，别的都不管了。

艾默里克努力让埃斯蒂尼安打消晚上来掀裁判所天花板的念头，银发骑士歪头装作听不见。

光和埃斯蒂尼安碎碎念着各种破坏捣蛋计划，艾默里克苦口婆心的劝阻，奥尔什方一脸宠溺的表示光做什么都是对的，他晚上来给他俩放风。他们准备去忘忧骑士亭举杯庆祝劫后余生。

被打伤的两位泽梅尔家的骑士，搀扶着走出裁判所。光看见刚才被扔进水池里的人跟他们在一起。那位泽梅尔家的小少爷，看见他们四个站在一起，一脸鄙夷的骂了句：“私生子！”

听到这句话，四人的脸都沉了下来。艾默里克更是死死按住了埃斯蒂尼安别让他再捅出乱子，奥尔什方只是低头看向别处。

他们仨似乎忘记了什么。 

光一个以太步冲到男性贵族前，响亮的一记大耳光听的人牙根发酸。

光插着腰指着被打的晕头转向的小少爷：“老子打的就是你！不服决斗！”

艾默里克绝望的捂住脸，奥尔什方愣了几秒后赶紧后背后架住英雄，在她真的掀了房顶前从现场扛走。

消息传得真快，才不到半小时，忘忧骑士亭里的酒客都知道他俩教训泽梅尔家骑士的事情。年轻的吉布隆对他们几个竖起大拇指，表示一定要请屠龙英雄和他们的朋友。

埃斯蒂尼安和光正式握手：“一起喝过酒打过架坐过牢，以后我们就是搭档了！”

奥尔什方非常认真的思考，以后要不要也埃斯蒂尼安大哥。艾默里克看着这俩惹事王只觉得头皮发麻。

埃斯蒂尼安郑重的对三人举起酒杯：“我的新朋友光和奥尔什方。还有我一直以来的好友艾默里克，待我成为苍天之龙骑凯旋后，希望还能与你们举杯共饮。”

“敬苍天之龙骑！”

光真希望时间凝固在这一刻。

 

教训了泽梅尔家的大小少爷和骑士，大贵族家的颜面挂不住。教皇为了缓和泽梅尔和福尔唐家的矛盾，取消了光和奥尔什方本来的特别嘉奖。

光在伊修加德飞艇坪的高台眺望着云海，奥尔什方从背后扶住她：“小心点。”

“好不容易得到的特别嘉奖没了，你说我去哪找到邪龙再打他一顿？”

奥尔什方见她心不在焉，干脆从背后抱住她，把头埋在她的肩窝里猛吸：“要不我们这就启程去找他？我帮你引开卫兵，你去抢一艘飞空艇？”

光脖子痒痒的，又被他的话逗的咯咯笑：“你不觉得可惜吗？”

“没大事，改天抓条双足龙交给神殿骑士团就有嘉奖了。”奥尔什方把她从高台上抱下来，完全没有注意到光贼亮亮的双眼。

 

第二天——

神殿骑士团的骑士尖叫着，在艾默里克的带领下全副武装的冲到门口。只见一只如假包换的双足巨龙，凭空出现在圣瓦扬鲁勒广场前。双足龙是邪龙直系后代的大型龙，残暴程度与异端者变成的龙鸟不可同日而语。庞大的身躯堵得神殿骑士团差点开不开门。在不惊动伊修加德卫兵的情况下怎么会有龙突破魔法壁障凭空出现？而且还是个死透的龙。

从龙的骨翼里爬出个姑娘，灰头土脸的对艾默里克打招呼：“我抓的龙，够教皇厅的嘉奖吗？”

 

艾默里克深吸一口气，平静的微笑着：“一般杀死巨龙的证明只需要拔下他的獠牙即可，这么大的龙，你是怎么弄来的？”他的心脏经过埃斯蒂尼安的各种锻炼，对光的所作所为第一时间就适应了。

光：“不可以整只弄进来吗？”

艾默里克：“没说不可以，但这是头一次有人整只弄进来。”

光在拔下龙的獠牙，丢给艾默里克，拖着龙尾往大审门的方向去了：“我去把它丢下云海。”艾默里克很想说我来帮你，看了看龙小山一样的规模还是罢手了。

光拉的气喘吁吁，脏兮兮的脸颊通红满头大汗，对追上来的艾默里克抱歉的笑了：“龙很重，我有点吃力。”

他已经不知道说什么好了，突然很希望埃斯蒂尼安在这里，这俩人有共同语言果然不是毫无原因的，一样的脑回路。

晚一步从神殿骑士团跑出来的奥尔什方也追上他俩，不住的向艾默里克道歉：“我昨天只是随口说说，没想到她真的去捉条龙。”然后又对光竖起大拇指：“你汗水挥洒在云海上的样子真是太棒了！我真希望自己是画家，记录下你此刻拉着龙尾的英姿！”

 

光把龙抛下云海，奥尔什方在一旁鼓掌叫好。看着一根筋的光，毫无原则宠溺的奥尔什方，艾默里克感慨自己交友不慎。

鉴于英雄阁下第一天跟龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安通过合法方式殴打了泽梅尔家的少爷，第二天一整只双足飞龙惊动了小贵族和平民阶层，她本打算在第三天捅出更大的篓子之前离开伊修加德。

艾默里克却带着狄兰达尔家的请柬找到了她，这是家主的亲笔信函，务必请拯救了暮卫塔的英雄光临，当面致谢。艾默里克还贴心的给光带来了舞会穿的裙子，他叮嘱着：“红色是龙和异端的颜色，伊修加德以蓝色为尊。”奥尔什方并没有收到请柬，这类贵族沙龙正式的邀请向来与私生子无关，他也不喜欢贵族聚会。

光站在九霄云社的房间里，看着艾默里克送来的盒子，解开缎带，掀开盒盖，是一件柔软的白色丝缎长裙。她自从再次遇到奥尔什方后，才开始注意外表。她想让奥尔什方喜欢。

穿好裙子，穿上高跟鞋，把头发整齐的扎好，涂了香粉和唇膏。她走出来问门外的奥尔什方：“这样好吗？”

少年的眼睛一亮，拉着她的双手由衷的赞叹着：“真漂亮，你该多穿女孩子的衣服。领着你去参加舞会该多么令人骄傲，我突然羡慕起艾默里克。”

光踮起脚尖，涂了香脂的嘴唇在他的脸上印上一吻：“你明知道我去那种聚会跟受刑一样难受，我宁可跟你在一起喝的酩酊大醉。”

她挽着奥尔什方的胳膊，走出九霄云社，艾默里克·德·博雷尔子爵的马车正侯在外面。他看了奥尔什方的脸强忍笑意，接过光的手对他保证一定会将英雄平安送回来。

 

奥尔什方站在原地，看着马车消失在冬季的雪夜。随着天色变暗，伊修加德青白色的砖石建筑亮起万家灯火，没有一扇窗为他而亮。他恍然梦回到遇到佛朗赛尔时，也是这样的夜晚，他被福尔唐夫人排斥，只能在外面挥汗如雨的练剑。一无所有，没有退路，也看不到前方。

他失魂落魄的回到忘忧骑士亭，点了杯烈酒。吉布隆却给了他一杯低度甜酒：“还长身体，不要喝那种东西。”老板坏笑着指指他的脸。

他想起刚才艾默里克忍俊不禁的样子，低头看了眼玻璃杯上的倒影，看见脸上一个明显的红唇印。他看着自己傻笑，光在告诉全世界她爱他啊！他还有什么不知足！

这会酒馆人不多，老板、服务生凑过来，脸上写满八卦：“那个英雄姑娘真不错，我们都羡慕死你了！快讲讲你怎么追到她的！”连半醉酒客们都举起杯高呼：“快讲讲！我们对击败邪龙的英雄好奇死了！”

 

上流社会的八卦充斥着精致的恶毒，优雅的刻薄。击败邪龙的英雄这几天是贵族们的重要谈资，基本上闲聊上几句就会扯到英雄阁下。比起在比武审判里被打败的泽梅尔家的少爷，大家低声兴奋的讨论福尔唐家的私生子和英雄高调的恋情。

两人在云海边旁若无人的亲昵，在保守的伊修加德算是极为大胆的举动。

“如果英雄真如传说般那样强大，福尔唐家可真是抓了一手好牌。用一个私生子，换了强大的外援。以后的政治形势可难说了，没准四大家族变成福尔唐一家独大。”

“利用女儿的美色常见，靠儿子的美色可是头一次听说，那个小骑士长得很帅。”

光挽着艾默里克的手臂，在人们的惊叹下走进狄兰达尔家金碧辉煌的宴客厅。艾默里克轻拍她的胳膊：“不要紧张，当他们是冬佩利。”他以优美的舞姿和机智的谈吐闻名，贵族小姐们对他趋之若鹜，为了艾默里克没少上演争风吃醋的戏码。

光跟那些心机婊完全不是一个画风的，她情愿把昨天扔下云海的龙捞上来，也不想跟一群贵妇们打讥锋。她微笑着对诸位好奇的问候致意，一边问艾默里克：“埃斯蒂尼安怎么没来？”

艾默里克仪态优雅的吐槽：“他听说今天晚上的宴会后，本来明天早晨启程，下午不辞而别了。”

光觉得强行微笑让她脸部抽筋“你天天周旋在这里也是厉害，这么能忍受无聊。”

艾默里克为光挡掉一个个邀请共舞的少爷，又礼貌的拒绝约他跳舞的小姐：“为了政治，别无他法。你会跳舞吗？……算了当我没问过。同样的问题我问过埃斯蒂尼安，结果挨了一个过肩摔。”

光背对着人群狠拍自己的酸痛的脸：“原来他那么温柔。我还以为他会穿着龙骑士的铠甲故意踩你的脚。狄兰达尔伯爵怎么还不来，我快挺不住了。”

艾默里克：“冷静点英雄，你才来了一刻钟。”

 

身为东道主的狄兰达尔家主刚刚从教皇厅的紧急召见回来，福尔唐伯爵与之一齐到场。不到四十岁的福尔唐伯爵，像极了阿图瓦雷尔，如果不是表情过于严肃保守，当真是一位魅力四射的迷人大叔。

艾默里克牵着光的手，径直走向两位家主，用无可挑剔的精灵礼说：“请容我为二位伯爵引荐，这位就是在暮卫塔战斗中创造奇迹的英雄，光之战士。”

光没有想到会在这里见到福尔唐伯爵，这位她真心敬爱的长者。她行了标准的屈膝礼，双手紧张的捏着衣裙。

狄兰达尔伯爵声音洪亮，偌大的房间每个角落的人都能听的真真切切：“英雄阁下，您在暮卫塔战争中对伊修加德的无私援助，吾辈铭记在心。我在此替身为暮卫塔指挥官的犬子和诸位骑士们再次深表感激。日后若有需要，狄兰达尔家的骑士当以死相报。”

光再次施礼：“阁下应该感谢的是银剑骑士奥尔什方·灰石，如果不是他，我不会出现在暮卫塔，更不会为伊修加德贡献绵薄之力。”

狄兰达尔伯爵摸着胡子对福尔唐伯爵哈哈大笑：“英雄阁下真是情深义重，看来传言是真的了。”

笑起来的埃德蒙伯爵果然是个美大叔，他没有拐杖，身姿笔挺，风度翩翩：“好像我是最后一个知道奥尔什方的事。”

银剑骑士是福尔唐家私生子的事伊修加德贵族无人不知，两位伯爵相互吹捧也没有把他的身份放在台面。有了封号立下军功的成年奥尔什方尚且如此，想到他幼年时经历的种种，光觉得心口难受极了。

她到底在这里干什么？真恨不得飞到他的身边。想见他，想念雪之家的壁炉，想念热气腾腾的奶茶。

 

埃德蒙·德·福尔唐伯爵只待了一会，顺便解救了僵硬的坐在贵妇群里的光。光坐在福尔唐家主的华丽陆行鸟车里，抓着斗篷不敢看他。在得知英雄阁下住在九霄云舍时，伯爵眉头紧皱：“怎么可以让您住在那种混乱的场所？请随我移居伯爵府。您的东西我已经派仆人取回。以后伯爵府就是您的家。”

他顿了下：“今后请和奥尔什方经常一起回来，拜托了。”

伯爵诚恳的态度让光愣了。罢了……伊修加德的传统阶级制度太过强大，哪怕开明仁慈如埃德蒙也无法与之抗衡。

奥尔什方忐忑的坐在伯爵府的客厅里。

他喝的半醉时，被前来取光的物品的仆人认出来。他一听光要移居到伯爵府，脑子一热就跟了回来。现在酒醒了，头脑清醒了，人也开始紧张了。

“奥尔什方！”

他听见了心心念念的声音，条件反射的起身想去触摸她，却在看见福尔唐伯爵僵硬了。无处安放的双手透露了他的紧张，他弱弱的喊了声父亲。

福尔唐伯爵也不比他自然到哪里去，他看着数月未见又长高许多的儿子，眼中有千言万语，最后只叮嘱了句：“以后记得回家，你的房间一直为你保留着。带光去休息吧。”

伯爵把光安排在了奥尔什方的隔壁。

 

光穿着白色的及地睡袍坐在火炉旁发呆，对她来说住在简单的九霄云社和住在华美的伯爵府里没有区别。九霄云社人来人往没有谁注意她，伯爵府反而不便。她不能写信，不能读书，一点点与异端有关的事物都能在伊修加德送人下地狱。

无聊的长夜对于睡不着觉的人又无事可做的人真是折磨。

她听见门外有人在徘徊，而且徘徊有一段时间了。同样睡不着的她拉开门，结果却跟奥尔什方正好对上眼。

“你在梦游吗？”

奥尔什方穿着棉绒条纹睡衣，锦缎拖鞋，头发乱翘，明亮的双眼和苍白的面容写满了“我在失眠”四个字。他不好意思的低下头：“那个……我能跟你一起睡吗……”然后又紧张的加上一句：“我发誓，只睡觉。”  
你不睡觉也没关系，我可以睡你——光挂在嘴边的话咽了下去，这是她第一次看见奥尔什方接近软弱的神情，让她想起雪夜孤独的幼兽。

他乖乖的躺平在光的床上，把被子一直拉到鼻子下面。昏黄的炉火，投射在他冰蓝色的双眼里，映出光的身影：“你不睡的吗？”

光也学着他的样子，仰面躺在床上，一样的拉好被子。看着贵族卧室的拱顶天花板上的精美画像，想着要不要跟他说点什么，想问他是不是因为回到伯爵府才睡不好。他这么多年，在伯爵府是不是一直睡不好。

她翻过身，侧卧着看向奥尔什方时——

“Zzzz……”

身边秒睡的鼾声让光哑然。

才不到一分钟的功夫，就睡的死死。大晚上跑到她的房间就是为了盖棉被睡觉？还是秒睡？光深深的反省自己是不是太缺乏女性魅力了？她往前蹭蹭，把头靠在奥尔什方的肩膀上，也像他一样沉沉睡去。

 

光睡得昏昏沉沉时，就感觉床猛地一震！身旁的人从床上跳起，大喊一声：“糟了！晨练！”

她也条件反射的跳下床，抓起武器，摆出战斗姿势：“敌袭！”

然后，两人半天才回过魂，面面相觑……

光把魔杖放回脑头，整个人像秤砣一样的扑倒在床上。奥尔什方拉着棉被，僵硬的坐直，才想起来他是在伯爵府，昨天跟光在一起纯洁的盖棉被睡觉。他揉揉乱翘的短发，看见光上半身大字型扑在床上，下半身还光脚踩着地，棉被翻在一边。

他怕她冻着，爬到她面前把她抱起往床上拉。光死活不睁眼，脑袋歪在一边噘着嘴。奥尔什方像拖个醉汉一样把她拖上来。她也不动，干脆斜躺着。奥尔什方没辙，只能把枕头拽过来跟她一样斜躺着。

光这时睁眼开，睡意朦胧的说：“喂，你压到我的头发了。”

奥尔什方被她搞的完全精神了，挪了挪枕头：“那你就翻过来好好睡，英雄也一样会落枕。”

光翻过来，咬着手指看着他：“我渴。”

她斜靠在枕头上，接过奥尔什方递过的水杯，仰头咕嘟咕嘟灌了一大杯。因为姿势不对，水顺着她的嘴角一路流到她的脖子，胸前的棉纱材质，也因为湿了一大片变得透明。她把水杯放在地上，抹了把脖子上的水，拉开胸前的衣服看看里面。

“湿衣服真烦。”

她嘟囔着跳下床，拉开窗帘。这个房间正对着一望无际的云海，金色的阳光笔直的洒进房间。

光迎着朝阳伸展双臂，阳光透过白色的薄纱，让她的肉体呈现出最清晰最完美的阴影。平直的肩膀，腰部到臀部之间婀娜的过度曲线，如玉笋一样纤长秀美的双腿，以及阳光穿透而过的，那两腿之间曼妙朦胧的缝隙。

奥尔什方情不自禁的咽了口水。他还是第一次，如此清楚的观察到她肉体的细节。昨晚……他是跟这样的肉体盖棉被睡觉的吗？这要是传出去，别说谈过多次恋爱的科朗蒂奥，他都觉得自己给伊修加德的骑士丢脸。

“早安，奥尔什方。”光回眸一笑，同样完美的侧脸剪影。

她看见他脸红的不自然，装作没看见又看向云海。唉，是不是非得她主动才行啊。作为女性她还是会出自本能的矜持，不过既然这个小老爷不急，那她也不急。

奥尔什方心里激烈的天人交战：我是扑上去，还是把她温柔的抱过来，还是喊她过来……到底该怎样才能不丢脸啊啊啊！！

这时门外传来的仆人的声音：“英雄阁下，请问您是在房间用餐，还是去餐厅用餐？”

她走向门口时被奥尔什方拉住，低沉浑厚的替她回答仆人：“不用了，她今早不吃。跟老爷说我也不吃。”

她清楚的听见仆人惊讶的声音，她来不及抗议就被奥尔什方拉入怀里：“你……唔……”

光软软的倒在奥尔什方的怀里，左臂勾着他的脖子，右手却拒绝了他的吻：“模范骑士，你这是什么意思？”

奥尔什方吮吸着他的手指：“模范骑士今天休假，我要代表伊修加德讨伐英雄阁下。”

光翻身把他骑在身下，腰肢不老实的晃动着，含住他吮吸过的手指，另一只手慢慢的解开胸前的纽扣。她的衣衫挂在肩膀上，挺括的胸型若隐若现。奥尔什方使出了近身肉搏术，急不可耐的把她推倒：“别挑衅！伊修加德的骑士永不认输！”

光笑着用一条腿抵住奥尔什方不让他压住，小腿放在他的肩膀上，滑到大腿根的睡衣下面隐藏着无限春色。领口的睡衣掉到了腰间，酥胸一览无余。奥尔什方侧过头，舔舐着她肌肉紧绷的小腿，抚摸着她的大腿内侧，痒的光下意识的想加紧双腿。她一条腿在奥尔什方的肩膀上，另一条腿夹紧的后果就是盘上他的腰间。

意识到她的敏感，奥尔什方坏笑着继续沿着大腿内侧往缝隙处抚摸，另一只揉捏着着她紧致的大腿：“服不服？我的英雄？”

本来是拒绝他的姿势，反倒受制于人，她想跑被奥尔什方牢牢制住双腿，半脱未脱的睡衣像绳索一样一样让双手动弹不得。她只能无助的扭动着上半身，胸部如白波一般晃出色情的幅度。

怕痒的光让奥尔什方发现了新大陆，他干脆俯身压住她，顺道用弹琴的指法去揩她的腰侧：“我问你服不服？”

“服了……哈哈哈哈……别挠了……哈哈哈……真的服了……我错了！不该逗你！饶命！我的模范骑士！”

她的双腿和双手都动弹不得，只能本能拱起身躯，脖子向后仰去，又笑又喘带着哭腔。最后笑到眼角流出了眼泪，泪汪汪看着奥尔什方：“我不玩了，你欺负人。”

奥尔什方低着头，双手捧住她的脸，温柔的吻去她眼角的泪水：“不哭不哭，是我错了好不好？”

光像想起什么伤心的往事一样，突然泪水决堤一般哭了起来。他心慌的看着突然泪流不止的光，只是光死死的抓着他的睡衣，双腿还夹着他。

奥尔什方撑起身体：“对不起……我这就出去，你不要哭了。”

光嘟着嘴把他搂到怀里：“笨蛋！不许走！哪里也不许去！永远跟我在一起！”

奥尔什方吻着她的额头：“奥尔什方用生命发誓，永远跟光在一起。”

“用我的性命发誓！跟我一直在一起，直到我生命的尽头。”

 

 

 

——————拉灯————不对，天亮了，拉窗帘——————

 

黄昏时刻，福尔唐伯爵从议事厅回来时，一边脱衣服一边问管家：“奥尔什方和英雄还在吗？”

老管家犹豫了下，如实禀报：“老爷……他们一天没出屋……”

伯爵拿着帽子的手抖了一下，他装作咳嗽的掩饰内心的无语，最后对管家说：“晚饭时把我珍藏多年的药酒给他们送去，记得弄点精金龟蛋和海狗鞭。还有，你们除了送饭不许去他们楼层晃。”

管家波澜不惊记下伯爵所有的话：“请问还有什么吩咐吗？”

伯爵：“巨龙首要是有紧急情况直接向我报告。”

 

在神学院上学的阿图瓦雷尔，每个月末被准许回一次家。他与同学在等待家族马车接送的时候，在建国十二神像旁的街道上散步聊天，消磨时间。

他远远的就在神像附近看见了熟悉的身影。奥尔什方没有穿着熟悉的福尔唐家锁子甲和鸳盾，平时乱翘的蓝色短发整齐而平整，身上穿着熨烫笔挺的伊修加德大衣，脸上是灿烂到让太阳也为之失色的幸福微笑。

奥尔什方牵着一位美女的手，目光紧紧的追逐着她。两人无视周围在神像前慢慢兜圈，一分钟走不了三米，三分钟亲了五次，就别提搂搂抱抱之类的。

阿图瓦雷尔身边的同学羡慕的远望着奥尔什方：“被爱神眷顾的人真幸福，他真是个幸运的家伙，也不知道我命中的佳人现在身在何方。阿图瓦雷尔，那个人怎么看着像你弟？”

阿图瓦雷尔捂住自己被闪瞎的眼睛，拉住同学：“你看错了，接你的马车来了，快回家吧。”

奥尔什方才18岁就有女朋友了吗？一直把他当做竞争对手的阿图瓦雷尔，突然觉得自己好像输了一截。毕竟比异母弟弟要年长，别说是女朋友了，连个看对眼的淑女也没有过。如果弟弟比他先结婚先有子嗣……私生子不会在爵位上给与他压力，他现在考虑的是要不要讲这件事告知父亲。

唉，哈罗妮在上！弟弟那么优秀，阿图瓦雷尔无论如何也不想输给他。

 

长子每次月末从神学院归来时，福尔唐伯爵无论多忙也会腾出时间与他共进晚餐。听取长子在神学院最近的心得，对时政的看法，当然他也不介意听他讲一些同学间有趣的逸闻。阿图瓦雷尔跟他年轻时一模一样，不仅仅是相貌上，一样的温文尔雅，一样的疏离克制。

阿图瓦雷尔坐在伯爵的左手边，在膝盖上铺好餐布，纠结着要不要跟父亲汇报下午看见的事情时，伯爵望着餐厅门口极为开怀的笑了，对长子说：“阿图瓦雷尔，今天我要向你郑重介绍我们家族的新成员。”

他顺着父亲的目光望去，看清了门口的两人正是下午在建国十二神像下腻歪的那对，他愣了三秒咽下了嘴里的餐前酒。

这时从外面跑来的埃内马兰跑到光的身边，拉起她的手摇晃着：“仆人们都说漂亮姐姐要嫁给哥哥了？真的吗？”

埃内马兰在4岁的时候就表现出看见美女走不动路的天赋，现在14岁的他看见光别提多高兴了。如果不是因为他已经开始出现了青少年第二性征，早就像以前一样仗着年纪小要求亲亲搂搂抱抱了。

福尔唐伯爵故作严厉的让埃内马兰老实的坐在阿图瓦雷尔的旁边，奥尔什方和光则坐在他的右边。小男孩眼睛笑成了月牙，捧着脸开心的盯着光。

阿图瓦雷尔对弟弟和光微微颔首致意——他对谁都是这样疏离而礼貌，哪怕对着幼弟也是如此。

福尔唐伯爵不无骄傲的向阿图瓦雷尔和埃内马兰讲述着，奥尔什方和光在暮卫塔立下的功勋，还有光那击败邪龙尼德霍格的传奇一击。老伯爵为这件事情骄傲极了，在外面无论是谁话里有刺的讽刺他靠着儿子拉了外援这件事，都不能减少伯爵眼里哪怕一分的自豪。

阿图瓦雷尔也在神学院听大家神乎其神的讲述着英雄阁下的故事，但是谁也没说英雄阁下是一位美丽的女性。她更适合穿着华丽的衣裙在舞会里翩翩起舞，实在是无法想象她满身血污奋勇杀敌的样子。

现在他听到奥尔什方在暮卫塔里立功的事情，修长的手指紧紧抓着餐刀，抓到骨节发白。哈罗妮在上，他还是个神学院的学生，而弟弟已经立下了这样的军功。他并不嫉妒弟弟，甚至讨厌这个不想输给弟弟的自己。

敏感的奥尔什方察觉了哥哥的情绪，他对哥哥灿烂的笑着：“父亲夸大其词了，这都是光的功劳，而我只是恰好出现在那里。”

阿图瓦雷尔迅速整理好情绪，对弟弟礼貌的回以微笑：“恭喜你，如果神学院的同学们知道英雄阁下是我们家族的新成员，一定会想尽办法来福尔唐府观瞻。”

“对的！”埃内马兰的小手挥着银质餐刀：“我这就去告诉垃妮艾特，她要是不求我我就不让他见漂亮姐姐！”

阿图瓦雷尔的脸面再也挂不住了，他忍不住给了埃内马兰的头一个爆栗：“出息呢！”

伴随着埃内马兰的抗议，餐厅充满了快活笑声。

 

阿图瓦雷尔向光表示了友好，他听说光是位优秀的魔法师，便自荐可以带光进入神学院的书库，那有非常高深的魔法古籍。不用担心被人借走，那些书需要相当的天赋和造诣才能看懂。

光欣然应允，她早就对伊修加德珍藏的典籍无限神往，只是碍于事件缠身无暇瞻仰。返校日阿图瓦雷尔带着弟弟和准弟媳来到了装满彩色玻璃窗的尖顶神学院，他大方的向同学们介绍自己的弟弟和他的女朋友。他在外面不会避讳自己和奥尔什方的兄弟关系，纵然所有人都知道他们异母弟的关系。奥尔什方用自己的实力和才能赢得了封号与尊重，身旁的佳人更是他魅力的证明。

为了不打扰光的阅读时间，阿图瓦雷尔没有介绍她英雄阁下的身份。

光为了躲避奥尔什方含情脉脉的目光，选择了背对他读书。

奥尔什方实在是看不进去神学院的枯燥典籍，也看不懂光选的那些高深莫测的魔法书。光就坐在他背后的椅子上，闭上眼睛，能闻到她身上的香气。最近一切都如梦幻般风平浪静，光的爱情，他们如胶似漆的缠绵。

福尔唐伯爵指派副官去巨龙首暂时顶替奥尔什方的工作，给奥尔什方休了年假，还拦下了一切报告。他亏欠奥尔什的童年，至少现在，他想让年少的儿子充分享受爱情的甜蜜，不想有任何事情打扰到他们。这确实是奥尔什方一生中最快乐最幸福的时光。

他双手紧握，防止自己忍不住去触摸身后的爱人。四处打量着庄严而压抑的图书馆，作为唯一的外来女性，光带着带着兜帽与宽大的眼镜力求不被注意。

历来的魔法师都是需要魔杖为介质，吟诵或长或短的咒语来使用魔法。光在这本落了厚厚一层灰的古书上，读到不需要介质和咒语的方法。前提是使用者需要强大到前无古人后无来者的地步，比如能单挑尼德霍格的程度。这种魔法不如常规使用一半强大，在遇到危难之时却是极为实用的。

入迷的光无意识伸出手打个响指，她似乎忘记了自己的火魔法杀伤力有多大，瞬间参天的火苗差点蹿上了天花板。在众人的惊呼下她才回过神，忙把火焰收回。

在图书馆一角看书的奥默里克，碰巧看见了巨大的火焰从她的手里窜上天花板，然后又被她有意识的收起。天花板上的火焰像倒流的水一样，流回了她的掌心。太可怕了，这是怎样强大的魔力在不需要魔杖的前提下收放自如。他认出坐在神秘魔法师身边的是福尔唐家的骑士。福尔唐家什么时候有这么厉害的人物了？

被称作神学院顶尖毕业生的奥默里克，头一次有想向人请教的念头。两人离去后，他默默的跟出图书馆。犹豫着该怎么上前打招呼时，神秘魔法师放下了兜帽，是一位年轻的女性。身旁的福尔唐家的骑士，熟门熟路把手放在她的腰上。

这个场景……换了是谁都没法上前搭话。

过了一段时间，他才从校友的八卦里知道，那位魔法师是阿图瓦雷尔的准弟媳、银剑骑士奥尔什方的恋人，更是暮卫塔的那位传奇英雄。很长的一段时间里，奥默里克都因为错过跟这位出色的魔法师交朋友的机会而深感惋惜。

 

埃内马兰在光的面前撒娇打滚，请求光陪他去垃妮艾特家。这位小少爷25岁还被爸爸用拐杖打屁股，现在14岁的更是仗着年龄小撒娇撒痴。奥尔什方一向不愿意去四大家族的宅邸，光不忍心让他不痛快。

实在拗不过，光陪埃内马兰去了艾茵哈特家。

她本以为只是去吃个晚饭，陪小少爷和小小姐玩一个晚上，再讲述自己的“英勇”事迹和冒险故事。没想到遇到的是一场正式的晚宴，赶上了四大贵族家盛大舞会。各种大贵族小贵族，香水味在门厅外就能闻到，还有她最不想看见的苍穹骑士们。

她只穿了件平时的黑色皮质紧身战斗服，未施粉黛，卷曲的长发简单的披散在后背，还带了武器，与周围的衣香鬓影华衣美服格格不入。不过也好，她干脆装成了护送小少爷的侍卫。

她于人群之中看见身着华服的艾默里克，被穿着华丽的贵族小姐团团围住。他撩人的吻手礼，优美的舞姿，隔着老大的舞厅，光都能想象出他低沉的男声是怎样撞击着贵妇们空虚的心。

她陪着小少爷小小姐们玩了一圈又一圈，被一群熊孩子吵的头疼。趁他们玩的HIGH时，光偷偷溜到了三楼无人的房间。她揉了揉被孩子们吵到快要炸掉的太阳穴，逃离比黄金谷毒烟更呛人的香水味。

这是个小小的客厅，墙壁上不知道是艾茵哈特家哪一位祖先的画像。沙发茶几美酒水果一应俱全，看来是专门给她这种想要短暂逃离宴会的人准备的。她解开勒的紧紧的战斗服的扣子，白色棉布衬衫微微翻开，让被汗湿的身躯慢慢凉快下来。

光咬着苹果看向窗外。窗前的风光非常美丽，星海飘浮于翻滚的云海之上，明月在星海与云海之间。

她咬着苹果为美景失神时，听见房间的门被打开了。

毕竟这是个供人歇息的客厅，她也没太在意。来着走进了屋里，关上门，传来了锁门的声音。光这才好奇的看向门口，一个身材高大的男精灵，穿着代表神圣纯洁的白色盔甲。

 

男精灵的眼里带着一种猎手般志在必得的眼神，嘴角的笑意好像在说“抓到你了”。

苍穹骑士，光觉得头皮发麻。她努力在脑海里回忆眼前的人，难道她又在伊修加德得罪谁了？

人称“冷火”的波勒克兰骑士，早年在福尔唐家做过骑士，冒犯了福尔唐家的小姐而被驱逐。因为实力强大被招进苍天骑士团，跟格里诺穿一条裤子，同样臭名昭著。不同的是，格里诺是以好勇斗殴出名，波勒克兰则是因为私生活放浪。

光一出现就被波勒克兰注意到了。穿着战斗服的火辣小妞，跟伊修加德高挑纤瘦的贵妇比起来更显得前凸后翘。修长有力的四肢一看就是身经百战的战士，更可能是位床上的尤物。他本想第一时间跟她搭讪，一不留神发现她不见了，找了好久才在这里找到。

波勒克兰走到她身边：“我可以坐在这吗？”

光咽了口苹果，瞪着眼睛点头。

自从波勒克兰成为苍穹骑士以来，无数贵族小姐对他投怀送抱，他也早就习惯贵妇的娇媚勾引。他也会看上一些平民少女，开始冷漠抗拒，最后还不是都区服在他的淫威之下，而且，他也不在乎使用暴力让对方屈从。

他的眼神不怀好意的瞟上光胸前解开的扣子，眯着眼看向她的脸：“你是福尔唐家的骑士吗？”

她咬着苹果点头。

光没往那方面想，她的脑回路某种程度上跟埃斯蒂尼安一样，以为所有不怀好意靠近她的都是来打架的。毕竟是教皇的苍穹骑士团，奇人云集，哪怕残忍如沙里贝尔，暴力如格里诺，光也不会想到对方是色狼。她在权衡是出去忍受熊孩子的尖叫，还是在这继续尬聊。

她望着窗外呆坐着吃东西的状态，让波勒克兰一下子无从下手。行吧，今天既然赶上了就慢点来，他开始打量着猎物的身材，嗯，哪里都不错，就是衣服碍眼。

光觉得自己像菜市场的盗龙腿肉一样，就差被拎起来打量了。她突然想起刚认识奥尔什方时，他的目光热情的好像要把人身上的布料烧成灰。后来才发现他是纯粹的热情，真挚的赞美，毫无猥亵狎昵之意。

想到这里，她咬着苹果的嘴勾起一抹甜蜜的笑意。

脸也不错，波勒克兰按捺不住伸出手去摸她的脸，光一下子站起微微施礼：“与您相处的时光非常愉快，请容我先行告辞。”

赶紧走，这男的不对劲，她却忘记了房间门是锁着的，用力一拉，门把手被拽了下来……手里的苹果滚落在地，她看着门把手发呆。身后追过来的波勒克兰，看到这再也按捺不住，从背后把她从地上抱起，手不老实的乱摸：“小妞，今晚你就乖乖留下吧。”

被抱住的光愣了几秒，低头看了下胸前乱抓的手，她怎么也想不到以终身不婚、坚贞纯洁的苍天骑士能干出这种下流的事。她双脚离地，抓住波勒克兰的双手，用力踢向门板。轰的一声，艾茵哈特家拥有百年历史精雕细琢的鎏金实木门被她踹倒在地。

“发生什么事了！”

正在走廊尽头阳台与苍穹骑士团副长韦尔吉纳密谈的艾默里克，听见这么大的响动，立刻跑了过来。艾茵哈特家灯火通明的廊厅里，他看见一个眼熟的身影朝他们跑过来，那失去大门的房间门口站着头上流血的波勒克兰冲他们大叫：“把她给我拦住！”

作为同僚的韦尔吉纳下意识的堵住了人。

艾默里克只看见来者衣衫凌乱，披头散发，低头仔细看：“光？！”

光的脸上是少有的怒色，她的衣服扣子被波勒克兰全给扯飞了，盛怒之下她用门把手砸了那个色狼。在四大贵族的晚宴，以福尔唐家骑士的名义打死一名苍天骑士，就算是她脑子被南加踩了也不会干这么蠢的事。

 

“艾默里克……”光在看见艾默里克时表情缓和下来，下意识的捂住胸口。她低声说：“我手下留情了。”

艾默里克立即脱下外套给她披上，温文尔雅的面孔上写满愤怒。波勒克兰的风评之坏人尽皆知，用头发丝想想都知道一定是他非礼未遂。同行的副长韦尔吉纳更是觉得难堪，高贵的苍穹骑士居然公然强迫年轻的姑娘。而且还是在四大家族的晚宴上，来客非富即贵，招惹到哪一个日后都是定时炸弹。

波勒克兰完全没把艾默里克放在眼里，走上前来就想把光拽走，满头的鲜血让他的脸更显狰狞：“你们都给我让开，这个女人今晚必须跟我走。”

韦尔吉纳忍无可忍的给了他一记大耳光：“你还嫌不够丢人是吗！”

他这才看见阴影处的副长，嚣张的气焰瞬间灭了一半：“她把我的头打成这样，怎么也得关几天。”

“你的头还在就感谢哈罗妮的仁慈吧。”韦尔吉纳认出了光之战士，冷笑拽起他的胳膊就走，但愿这件事福尔唐家不追究，不然麻烦就大了。

 

光披着艾默里克的外套，靠在沙发上。她的脸色苍白，因为生平第一次遇到这种事情而在发抖，就像所有普通的少女一样情绪激动，楚楚可怜。

艾默里克给她倒了杯热茶，她接过小声说了句谢谢。

茶杯传到手心的热量让她慢慢冷静下来，到底是经过无数大风大浪的战士，闭目调整一会呼吸。再度睁开双眼，仍然是那个淡然而温暖的少女。她把脸庞凌乱的卷发掖到耳后，对艾默里克挤出平日里的招牌微笑：“这茶好甜。”

她故作坚强的样子让人心疼，艾默里克突然有种想拥她入怀的冲动，可是他不能这么做。光跟奥尔什方的恋情人尽皆知，据说即将敲定婚约。他之前听到别人提起这件事时一直表示两人很相配，当真正单独面对她时，却只希望那只是一句谣言。

“如果您想哭的话，我愿意提供肩膀。”

光哈哈大笑，笔直的伸出手拍着他的肩膀：“我教训了坏人，为什么要哭！”她的笑容僵住，用手抹了把脸：“能麻烦你帮我找套衣服换上吗，我不想被人看见。”

她清澈的眼珠噙满了泪水：“别告诉奥尔什方，求你了。”

“你是如此深爱着他吗？”艾默里克忍住心中的苦涩，洁白的手指为她擦去泪水，缓慢的划过她的面颊。

恋人或者未婚妻被羞辱，无论在哪里都是男人的奇耻大辱。伊修加德因为这种事情决斗的例子数不胜数，奥尔什方知道了势必会去找波勒克兰拼命，连福尔唐伯爵都不会容忍这种事情。福尔唐跟泽梅尔两家的表面和谐再也无法维系，进而影响四大家族的政局平衡，简直是牵一发而动全身。

他思念的人被冒犯，他却先想到的政局的平稳。艾默里克自嘲道，他永远比不上奥尔什方。他甚至觉得自己没有资格去跟奥尔什方竞争，悸动的火苗来不及燃烧就被现实扑灭。为了实现他的理想，为了改革伊修加德，他只能不择手段往上爬。在理想和爱情冲突时，他选择理想，注定会为理想背叛爱情。

 

奥尔什方一直在门厅里读书等着光，一直到11点的时候，光抱着睡熟的埃内马兰悄然出现。仆人接过了玩累睡到不知道自己身在何处的小少爷。细心的奥尔什方发现光的脸色不太好，身上的衣服是一件不合尺码的男装。

光的无名指揉着太阳穴，疲惫的一笑：“被这些孩子弄脏了，太可怕了，一群孩子顶上十个蛮神。”奥尔什方俯下身想要吻她，却被她条件反射的躲开了，在他愣神的时候，发现光的耳朵上有诡异的牙印。

奥尔什方从背后抚摸着她的长发：“亲爱的，你很不对劲，发生什么事情了？”

光叹口气脱去外套，从奥尔什方的角度能清楚的看见她被扯破的内衣，以及胸前的抓痕。发现了奥尔什方的目光，光捏住衬衫的领口：“没什么，跟苍穹骑士打了一架，很厉害的家伙，我给他的头上开个血洞。”在奥尔什方面前完全放松下来的光，毫无表情，只有深深的疲惫。

他看出光有所隐瞒，既然她不想说，也不能追问。

就寝时，担心奥尔什方察觉异样的光，趴在他的身上缠绵的亲吻，撩拨着少年的敏感区域。奥尔什方只是把她抱在怀里，像哄小孩一样拍着她的后背：“听话，好好休息。”光只好软糯的瘫在他的怀里，他怎么能这么好呢？

 

泽菲兰从神殿骑士团的二楼的格子窗，看到一个年轻的姑娘提着纸袋在门口徘徊了很久。每当神殿外面出去一个人，她都会张望下，发现不是想见的人后又低下头继续等。泽菲兰从来都不是愿意多管闲事的人，他觉得一个女性一直站在外面会为神殿骑士团招致误解。

 

鉴于来自苍穹骑士带来的接二连三的阴影，光不敢走进神殿骑士团总部，她觉得自己的麻烦体质进去了不一定会招惹到什么事件。

礼貌而冷漠的男声在光的身侧响起：“小姐，您在这里徘徊很久了，请问您想找什么人吗？”

光看清来者时浑身一僵。

泽菲兰。

光在这里认识的所有人，在十几年之后都或多或少的成熟或者改变。唯有泽菲兰，十几年之间毫无变化，他的外表如同他的心、他的眼神一样，连同伊修加德不化的坚冰，永远的冻结在某一个时间点。

泽菲兰自知俊美，经常有小姑娘花痴的看着他激动到说不出话。穿着黑色紧身战斗服的姑娘看着他害怕的表情让他非常奇怪，很明显这不是个柔弱少女。他的第六感告诉他，这可不是一般的战士。

光抬头看向他宝石绿色的双眸：“我想找艾默里克先生，不太方便进去，能帮忙通融下吗？”

泽菲兰做出个邀请的动作：“有何不便，请随我来。”

神殿骑士团里充满男性荷尔蒙，偶尔也会有几名穿着蓝白色锁子甲的女骑士，但那往往比男骑士更凶残更威猛。皮质的近身战斗服非常适合光，完美的勾勒了她的身形和超群的比例。

别说是波勒克兰那种登徒子，连艾默里克都没忍住多看两眼：“您穿战斗服的样子真是神采奕奕，女装和晚礼服倒是埋没了您的美丽。”

光低头一笑，把手里的袋子递给艾默里克：“昨天多谢你，我还是来还衣服的。”

“让您费心了。”

两人站在门廊里相对交谈时，路过的不明就里的神殿骑士对着艾默里克大喊：“又有美女找哦！真羡慕！”

艾默里克略带羞涩的笑笑：“他们就是这样，请不要放在心上。需要我送您回伯爵府吗？我正好也要去趟终卫要塞。”

两人间隔一尺的距离，不疾不徐的走在伊修加德青白色的石路上。有一搭没一搭的聊着埃斯蒂尼安，皇都的历史，还有光即将启程的远行。艾默里克一贯温文尔雅的克制笑容，变得欢快而明朗。光讲起那些他闻所未闻的远方时，他感到自己的心前所未有的自由，仿佛自己也插上翅膀随她飞向天空。

到达终卫要塞时，两人友好的道别。

光：“下次再见面可能要半年以后，希望你一切顺利，也替我向埃斯蒂尼安问好。”

艾默里克：“期待着与您再次会面，希望您能平安归来，也替我向奥尔什方阁下转达问候。”

光不知道，艾默里克一直望着她的背影直到消失在街道尽头。一边走回神殿骑士团，一边回味着他们的对话。

 

奥尔什方和光，骑着陆行鸟并肩奔跑在库尔扎斯的高原。凌冽的西风里已然包含着春意，光从未在库尔扎斯的地表感受过这样的温暖，她兴奋快要飞起来了。

“停！”

光的陆行鸟猛然急刹车，她跳下来，趴在地上用手在地上扒拉着。奥尔什方也跟着停下了急奔中的陆行鸟，他以为光掉了什么重要的东西，却听见光尖叫着：“草！是草！”

奥尔什方顺着她的目光看下去，在白雪下面几株碧绿的小草，挣扎着从黑色的地面上微微探头。

春天到了。

库尔扎斯的春天。

虽然来的比别的地方都要晚，这确确实实是库尔扎斯的春天，库尔扎斯的绿草，还有春天里的奥尔什方。

光从地上爬起来，奥尔什方为她拍去身上的尘土，却发现她兴奋的神情变成了犹豫。

“奥尔什方，我想，我要离开一段时间。”

奥尔什方的动作一滞，抬起头给了她一个大大的笑容：“那什么时候回来呢？”光只是说要离开一段时间，又不是说不回来，他不能成为她的束缚。

光咬着嘴唇：“我也说不好……”

三个月，或者半年。

“等你回来会嫁给我吗？”

光皱着眉头看着他：“你年龄够了吗？我们现在就去结婚。”

光的答案让他傻笑了一路。

她有着拔剑对抗一切的勇气，剑并不能解决一切。

他又怎么能让光被人叫做灰石夫人呢？

随着天气温暖，巨龙首营地的扩建任务也开始紧锣密鼓的展开。忙碌的工作填补了光离去带来的空虚。奥尔什方从早晨睁眼，像陀螺一样转到晚上闭眼，他甚至有些庆幸光离开了，因为他根本没有时间去陪她。

营地里满是尘土，到处都是建筑废料，他的爱人还是适合坐在安静的图书馆里阅读古籍，又或者在凶残的魔物前展现她的力量。

送光离开的时候，他小心翼翼的问过，是不是可以给她写信。问完他就觉得自己说了蠢话，居无定所的光又要从哪里收到信件呢。

光把奥尔什方小小的心愿牢牢记住，虽然她居无定所，但是奥尔什方可以收到她的邮件。最多不超过十天，奥尔什方一定会在黄昏时间收到莫古力送来的包裹。有时候是光精心准备的土特产，利敏萨罗敏萨的咸鱼，格里达尼亚的蘑菇和坚果，乌尔达哈的精致工艺品。有时候她极其忙碌时，会寄给他在路边捡的漂亮石头，从野兽身上狩猎来的角或者贝壳，甚至有时候只是产于异国形态奇异的树叶。

这让奥尔什方时刻感受到自己是被爱着的，他们从未分别。

科朗蒂奥的观察日记：奥尔什方老爷已经完全成了巴普洛夫的狗，每当黄昏时间都会对着营地外面期待的摇起尾巴。

在第三个月时，他才收到了光的手书。

“吾爱奥尔什方：

我已经到达了龙堡内陆低地的萨雷安，这里因为加雷马帝国的入侵，曾经恢弘的书苑变成了一片废墟，着实令人心痛。我已经找到苦寻多时的萨雷安贤人，明日即将启程到田园郡。现在在哥布林族的篝火旁为你写下这封信。不知道心爱的你是否又长高了？我想在回来的时候给你带一套合身的盔甲作为见面礼，请原谅我未来的一段日子里无法再准时给你邮寄礼物。

怀念你灿烂的笑容，一千次的吻你。

你忠诚的光”

 

读了光的信，奥尔什方真的做好了光很久不会有消息的准备，但是在第十天的黄昏时，他还是收到了光的邮件。

邮件里是一片巴掌大的反着红光的黑色龙鳞，信纸上只写了寥寥数语。

“无法停止对你的思念，已为你寻得了最结实的龙皮，以及沐浴了龙血的盔甲。请勿担心，我是最强大的战士。”

难道光冒着生命危险在为他做盔甲？奥尔什方不懂光的行为，只是不希望她为他涉险。之后的第十天，第二十天，奥尔什方从黄昏等到午夜，也没有等到期待中的莫古力。她在哪里？平安吗？受伤了吗？

科朗蒂奥的观察日记：奥尔什方老爷显然相思成疾，我摘了一束雏菊放在他的办公桌边，第二天早晨变成了一地花瓣。他一定是在揪着花瓣说，爱我，不爱我吧。

又过了两个月，盼星星盼月亮的奥尔什方终于收到了光的来信。

“吾爱奥尔什方：

请原谅我失踪了这么久，我去了一个叫颠倒塔的空间，那里的时间流与现世完全不同。我以为自己只去了七天，出来时才发现已经过了两个月。你是否仍在思念着我？我即将踏上归途，月底返回。希望能看到一个很棒的巨龙首营地和一个很棒的你。

迫不及待想飞到你身边的光。”

科朗蒂奥观察日记：奥尔什方老爷收到了恋人的来信，开心到整个人放光。我不明白为什么指挥官会跑到城楼上代替卫兵站岗。

 

库尔扎斯的夏季甚至没有乌尔达哈的春天暖和，但已经让每年饱受七八个月冬季的伊修加德人非常知足了。巨龙首的士兵们最开心的就是能在夏日的篝火旁烤肉唱歌，再喝上一杯凉凉的冰镇啤酒。

战乱、苦寒与严苛的政治环境下，人的幸福如此简单而微小。

此刻的奥尔什方也是幸福的，他朝思暮想的人正在路上，每一分每一秒都在离他更近。他坐在正对着营地入口的篝火旁，想象着光会不会就在下一秒出现。

因灼热而跳动扭曲的空气，伴随着阵阵火星，就像是一个召唤魔法阵。奥尔什方觉得自己眼睛花了，极远处真的有一个披着头蓬快速接近的身影。他揉揉眼睛，又猛掐大腿，然后一跃而起。伴随着众人的惊呼，他几乎是从篝火里串出去的。

光看着夜色里着火冒着烟接近的奥尔什方，吓得尖叫着从陆行鸟跳下来，蹦着拍灭他身上的火星。

“天啊！你在自焚吗！我不在的时候发生了什么你要这么自虐！”

来不及抗议的光被奥尔什方死死的抱住，她才发现他的力气原来如此之大，差一点勒死她。

奥尔什方激动的说不出话，只是弯腰把头埋在她的颈肩，深深的呼吸着她的味道。那是远行之人身上带着的尘土味道，沿路路过的各色景致在她身上留下了各种各样的气味。

他的光历尽艰难险阻，穿越崇山峻岭，横跨整个艾欧泽亚大陆，就是为了回到他的身边。

“欢迎回来。”

光确定他身上的火都被扑灭了，拍着他的后背：“你长高了。”

 

他们分别的太久，思念的太深，以至于见面一时不知道该说些什么。奥尔什方牵着她的手，在夏夜的星空下慢慢走回营地，两人沉默的聆听着虫鸣与夜莺的鸣唱。光的手变粗了，以前也长满了薄茧，现在连指背都是硬的。

他握的心疼。

“营地大了这么多，真是辛苦你了，短短半年就能将巨龙首经营到这种程度，我的银剑骑士。”光当初住的房间，永远为她保留着。回到房间的光脱下了那吸足了露水和泥土的斗篷，斗篷下的是夏季的轻薄战斗服，四肢和小蛮腰都恰到好处的露出来，她的肉体经过这段时间的战斗变得更棒了。

奥尔什方看着她举起双手扎起辫子的样子脸红了。

光微笑着坐在他的腿上：“奥尔什方老爷，你不想我吗？”

奥尔什方颤抖的抚上她露出的腰线，像摸到什么烫手的东西一样赶紧拿开：“……你今天好好休息，我们明天再说。”

光早就料到可爱的少年会这么说。不，他已经不是少年了，是个英俊成熟高大勇敢的男人。

光把他的手放到自己的腰上，轻咬他的喉结：“我明天可以睡一天……”

 

——————————拉灯！！！————————

 

光是真的非常累，醒来时她的骑士已经不在。她裹着床单，站在窗前，看见昨夜生龙活虎清晨仍然生龙活虎带领大家晨练的奥尔什方。精灵族在十几岁时身高跟人类一样，快到20岁时才会飞速成长，与其他种族拉开明显界限。

奥尔什方迅速变得成熟，比半年前长高了将近半头，脸上开始显现日后的坚毅棱角，带着禁欲色彩的嘴巴变薄了，显得鼻梁更高。唯有那双眼睛，十几年如一日的清澈明亮。

他总是会有意无意的抬头望向光的窗子，看见光就在窗边时，他的微笑灿烂到可以照亮整个星海空间。

光给他带来了淋过龙血、十几道萨雷安贤人魔法祝福、外加帝国魔导技术加持的盔甲，那该死的鸳盾上糊了三层龙皮，为了试验是否结实，光用全身魔力打出的百万核爆，险些炸飞了半个哥布林的武器加工厂。

刀枪剑戟神意之枪各种魔法大爆炸全部都能扛个七七八八，她觉得幸亏往大了做了，不然真担心奥尔什方这么长下去穿不进去。

奥尔什方看着身上的福尔唐家制式的盔甲，如果说肉眼看上去有什么不同，那就是淋过龙血的盔甲在光线充足时会泛出红黑的光泽。

“这是送给我的？”

光严肃的捧住他的头：“用我的生命发誓，只要你战斗就要穿着这身盔甲，我给你做了三套一模一样的。”她举起两面带着红色独角兽图案的鸳盾，“一个坏了用另外一个，不过这些都是活了七八百年的老龙，应该不会破的。早知道你长得这么快，我该多做几套大号的备用，明天我就去给哥布林写信……”

看着光那堪称凶神恶煞般的表情，奥尔什方第一次有点同情那些千年宿敌。

“谢谢你，光。”

光在看见奥尔什方明亮的双眼时，脸上乐开了花：“想谢我肉偿就行了。”

科朗蒂奥观察日记：老爷穿了一身新盔甲，看上去跟我们的也没什么两样，蹭上一点土就心疼的不行，什么嘛，切！

 

回来的光坐在作战室奥尔什方的对面读书，两人低头各忙各的，然后总是会心有灵犀的抬起头，相视一笑，过了一会又低头各忙各的。他俩倒是觉得谁也没打扰，可是科朗蒂奥雅埃勒等人都被满屋子粉红色泡泡搞的浑身不自在。

这是最新发明的空气式狗粮吗！太过分了！

 

奥尔什方是很忙的。

光在作战室外隐约听他说，库尔扎斯平原上出现了疑似加雷马的飞空艇，还有人捡到了印有加雷马国旗图案的纽扣。他派出了斥候前去侦查，一天一夜还没有回来。她从来不会在他有正事时多话，这次她推门而入：“需要我去找找吗？”

奥尔什方看见她就忍不住嘴角上扬：“那就麻烦英雄阁下了，请问你需要带多少人呢？”

光摸摸武器：“我自己就行了，要节约人力。”

两人隔空默默凝视着，作战室内瞬间充满了无形的粉红色泡泡，就差一堆莫古力在飞舞着吹笛子撒花瓣了。

雅埃勒忍不住咳嗽，就算开朗如她也受不了这种无处不在的空气狗粮。

 

“早点回来。”

骑在陆行鸟上的光，脑海里还回荡着奥尔什方温柔的叮嘱。她奔向斥候预先定下的坐标，夏季的雨水和风都不利于追踪，她需要很仔细的蹲在布满绿苔的地上确认痕迹。不知道是谁的血迹，子弹的空壳，还有伊修加德松饼的残渣，种种迹象指向了狮鹫大桥。

终于在一片灌木丛里，找到失血过多昏迷过去的斥候。她用白魔法唤醒了他。

她托起斥候的头，往他干裂的嘴里喂了一些水：“振作点，你能骑上陆行鸟吗？”

白魔法让虚弱的精灵有了短暂振作起来的精神：“……是英雄阁下吗……大桥那边……加雷马人……有个很厉害的人物……”

光把斥候扶上陆行鸟，帮助他握好缰绳，又给他灌了提前带好的圣灵药。她趴在陆行鸟的耳边说：“拜托你了，请一定把他送到营地。”通人性的陆行鸟低鸣一声，朝着每天吃饭睡觉的地方跑去了。

就在这时，她听到大桥那边金属兵乓移动的声音，还有士兵大声的呼喊：“有陆行鸟！被那小子跑了！射击！”

光急速移动到声音的来源，张起魔法壁障挡住了所有子弹。该死，本来是想偷偷侦查一下摸清底细就撤。被人发现，只好大干一场把他们全部消灭了。

她数了下，大桥上停着小型飞空艇，眼前有四五台魔导装甲，和一小队士兵。这么少的人是来干嘛的？要说侵略人太少，要说侦查动静又太大。这群人在想什么。

光在他们第二波射击之前，就掀飞了所有人。士兵们被打的七零八，瘫倒在地无力反抗。光还想着怎么把这群人全都活捉回去的时候，从魔导装甲内部飞出一记剑风！

她放松了警惕，只能徒手支起魔法壁障硬接。来者绝不是泛泛之辈，她已经记不住多少年没有被震得胸口发麻了。

从飞空艇里，走出一个身穿加雷马军团长魔导装甲的人，身材异常高大，声音语气又很熟悉：“哦？居然能空手接住我的剑气？看来你是个不错的猎物。”

光觉得自己头皮发麻，这话怎么这么耳熟？一张脸在脑海里闪过，她呸呸呸自己别乌鸦嘴，一边拔剑应对眼前的高手。对方完全舍弃防守，视自己性命如儿戏般的全力进攻，一个身经百战为战而狂的人。

一边砍一边还喊着什么：“太棒了！太棒了！你太让我兴奋了！命运让你我相遇在这里以命相搏！”

光的脑海里突然警铃大作，心头浮现出一个名字。她虚晃一招，打飞了对方的面具，看清后之后，在心里呵呵。

魁梧的身躯，灿如夕阳的齐肩金发，幽如深井的蓝色双眼。年纪尚轻，糅合了妖艳与英俊的异色脸庞，异色中的绝色男子——芝诺斯。

光一脸冷漠的看着他。

芝诺斯摸着自己被打红的脸，对她近乎魅惑般的一笑：“这么多年，头一次有人能打掉我的面罩。”

光在心里吐槽，打掉就打掉呗，难道你还像小说里那样要嫁给第一个看见你脸的人吗！天地良心，眼前这主是所有敌人里最让光头疼的没有之一。打不过他百分被杀死，打的过他又被会被他缠上，杀又杀不死（光并不想他死），沾上了就跟肚子上的赘肉一样——一辈子别想甩掉。

芝诺斯·维尔·加尔乌斯，对她狂笑着伸出双臂：“来！继续狠狠的打我！让我们以命相搏！今天只有一个人能活着离开这里。”

光：呵呵，这人原来十几年间一点长进都没有。

吐槽归吐槽，光还是一直被他缠斗着。少年芝诺斯近乎于无限的体力与精力，完全没有套路与章法的动作，经验的不足用疯狂来代替，舍命的攻击，再加上棋逢对手的兴奋，让他跟光一直从天亮打到天黑又打到天亮。

这个人不吃不喝不上厕所的吗！！

加雷马士兵都看傻了，身为战斗天才的芝诺斯幼年成名，一生罕逢敌手，居然有人能跟芝诺斯打倒这个程度。

芝诺斯一边打一边在她的耳边絮絮叨叨说了两天一夜：“啊！我的挚友！你的动作怎么变慢了！”

谁TM是你的挚友。光生气的回答：“废话，我饿了！”

芝诺斯闻言倒真的停手了，转身对加雷马士兵吩咐备膳，还转身对光做了个邀请的动作：“作为我尊敬的对手，请你与我一起共进晚……早餐，请一定不要拒绝我的好意。”

加雷马的士兵和厨子迅速在他们战斗过的地方，铺好地毯，摆上餐桌、桌布、烛台、成套餐具、各式美食，甚至还有一台唱片机？？

光呆愣愣的坐在长长餐桌的另一边，她的衣服都被汗水浸透，脸上也全是尘土，头发因为长期的战斗乱成一团，有的不听话的发丝干脆黏在了脸上。她从银质的餐勺里看见自己的样子，活脱脱一个叫花子。

而对面的皇子，无论怎么战斗秀发都是那样闪亮柔顺，脸上连一丝灰都没有。人跟人的差距怎么就这么大呢。

芝诺斯似乎看出她所想，叫人打了盆热水。她也没客气，直接把整个头都浸在里面洗个痛快。然后一边用热毛巾擦脸，一边看着先吃起来表示菜没有毒的芝诺斯。芝诺斯一边咀嚼食物，一边细细端详着她的样子。

初升的朝阳映在她的身上，明明全身都脏兮兮甚是狼狈，却散发着让漫天彩霞都失色的光辉。

“虽然狼狈，但我还想称赞您非常美丽。不，应该是耀眼。没有想到野蛮弱小的艾欧泽亚大陆，会有像您这样耀眼的战士，我能否邀请您跟我同回加雷马？您会作为我的挚友，成为皇室的座上宾，与我分享所有的尊崇与荣耀。”

“想都别想。”光已经饿得能连叉子都一口吞下，吃的毫无风度可言，

芝诺斯意料之中的拒绝，如此强大的战士不能被收买，只能被征服。

“我们再打下去毫无意义，您战胜不了我，也没有杀掉我的念头。而我呢，确实没有能力杀掉你。所以，能否告诉我您的名字？只要你愿意接受我的友谊，我会在餐后从此地速速离去。”

 

他到底多执着要跟我交朋友。

光把一大杯橙汁咽下去，对他比划个大拇指：“好，你要是说话算话，我就认了你这个朋友。”

交到人生第一个朋友的芝诺斯，突然笑了。不是冷笑也不是嘲笑，是少年发自内心开怀的笑意。光发现，至少这个时候，这个人的内心还存有一丝人性。

“您还没告诉我您的名字？”

“我人称光之战士，叫我光就行了，芝诺斯。”

“光……奇怪的名字。”

芝诺斯走到她的面前，摘下手甲，想跟她握手。光发现手上有残留的果酱，僵在半空。他并不在意的握住她的手。

芝诺斯的手温暖而干燥，因为养尊处优的关系，还很柔软。在她愣神的时候，握手变成了吻手礼。她蓦地抽回手，然后尴尬的笑了：“不好意思……我第一次被人施吻手礼……”

芝诺斯的笑容仍然是温和的：“没关系，我会信守承诺。”

 

光信任的陆行鸟显然不是很靠谱，它是当年刚出笼的幼鸟，载人自然是体轻如飞，认路嘛就……等到它在迷路中磕磕绊绊跑回巨龙首营地已经是半夜了，斥候经过光的救治没有生命危险，他只在昏昏沉沉说了句狮鹫大桥。

光让斥候先回来，说明发现了敌情，一整夜都没有回来，一定是遇到了强敌。连那么强大的光都缠斗这么久的强敌……

奥尔什方拿起武器跳上陆行鸟，制止住准备随行的科朗蒂奥：“如果明天这个时候我还没有回来，你们一部分人去狮鹫大桥，一部分人去皇都请求救援。光应付不来的敌人，你们去再多也是送命，等我。”

陆行鸟奔驰在黎明前的黑暗里，他的身上头发上都被露水打湿，生怕在某一个石头旁边出现一个重伤的光。

等到朝阳升起时，他看见的是光在狮鹫大桥前，跟一群加雷马人大吃大喝的光。

光离老远就看见他了，站起来招手：“奥尔什方！！”

她脸蛋很干净，头发还滴着水，衣服已经脏到看不出原来的颜色。那灿烂如朝霞的笑容，活力满满的状态让奥尔什方悬着的心放下了。

看见伊修加德的骑士奔驰而来，加雷马士兵们立即枪口瞄准，等待芝诺斯的命令。王子挥手让他们放下武器，来者既然是光的朋友，他也会给予充分的尊重。

奥尔什方从陆行鸟上跳下来，看着眼前华丽丽的餐桌跟魔导装甲，还有一群明显是敌人的加雷马人，有点摸不到状况。坐在光对面的金发男子显然身份尊贵，所有人都唯他马首是瞻。

光擦擦嘴，拿起武器，对芝诺斯行礼：“多谢款待，请问我可以离开了吗？”

芝诺斯托着下巴，观察着蓝发骑士，他从两人对视的眼神里看出他们的关系非同寻常的密切——已经远远超过挚友的亲密。他突然很不开心，光是他第一个也是唯一的朋友，而他却不是她唯一的朋友。

奥尔什方也从眼前的金发男子身上感受到敌意，下意识的用胳膊将光拦到身后。

芝诺斯并没有说什么，只是起身看着光：“请便，希望能在不久的将来能与您再次会面。”

光对他挥挥手便跟着蓝发骑士并肩离去。骑士牵着陆行鸟，手自然而然的放在光的腰侧，而光仰起头看着他眼中满是爱意。两人不知道提到了什么，骑士弯腰亲了她的额头，她享受般的眯起眼睛。

这么亲密的关系吗？芝诺斯看着两人渐渐消失的背影若有所思，如果这个画面把蓝发骑士换成他……那个骑士的眼神让他想起青磷液体燃烧后的青色火焰，并非未经污染过的纯洁，而是过滤沉淀了一切污秽之后的透明。难道蓝发骑士比他、比光都更加强大吗？

 

斥候又过了半天，才从昏迷中醒来。负责照顾他的雅埃勒，将他扶起来，小口小口的喂他肉汤。能担任斥候的都是有十几年战斗经验的人，眼前这位仿佛受到了极大的打击，眼神空洞，机械性的张嘴喝汤。

科朗蒂奥给雅埃勒端来早餐，抓了把椅子，坐在病床前围观：“你说多大的事，能把这个见过不少恶龙的老兵吓成这样？也不知道冒险者和老爷在狮鹫大桥那边怎样了。”

听到狮鹫大桥四个字，斥候像受到惊吓一样钻进被窝里缩成一团，不停的嘟囔着：“死神……金发的死神……红色的魔鬼……”

雅埃勒端稳差点被斥候打翻的汤碗，疑惑的看向科朗蒂奥：“死神？魔鬼？”

科朗蒂奥也收起平时嘻哈的嘴脸：“老爷临走时说，能缠住冒险者这么久的敌人，我们去再多也是送死。你说会不会……”一想到那个朝气蓬勃的少年和总是温柔微笑的冒险者可能再也回不来，两人的脸色瞬间白了。

雅埃勒放下汤碗：“不等了！我这就去皇都请求救援。”

科朗蒂奥冲出门外：“我这就带上好手去狮鹫大桥，至少也得把他俩完整的找回来！”

坚贞的骑士拥有着像他一样勇敢无畏的部下，科朗蒂奥召集人手时说明了任务的危险性，表示可能有来无回，如果不愿意去，他绝不勉强。伊修加德的骑士们愿意为主人慷慨赴死！群情激昂！

直到……

他们全力奔跑，跑到陆行鸟口吐白沫时，在一个高崖转角处，看见奥尔什方老爷和冒险者，牵着陆行鸟，手挽着手，走三步亲一下，好像在逛宝杖大街一般的悠闲自在。

奥尔什方看见满脸紧张的骑士们，也是一脸愕然：“我不是说明天黎明的时候没有回去，你们再来狮鹫大桥找我的吗？”

一脸黑线的科朗蒂奥感觉后背都要被敢死骑士的目光戳穿了。老子关心你啊！他也就在心里吼吼，卖力不讨好，折腾了自己人，还打扰人家谈恋爱。他怎么就管不住自己的手呢！

但是，大家看见敬爱的老爷和崇拜的冒险者安然无恙，还是松了口气。

一群人干脆下来，都牵着鸟慢慢走回巨龙首营地，一边走一边听着奥尔什方老爷称赞冒险者作战的姿态如何威武，肉体如何美妙，敌人如何凶残（就是把光讲给他的跟芝诺斯的战斗经历，添油加醋的复述一遍）。夸的光都不好意思了，科朗蒂奥更是被狗粮撑到胃酸。

他们似乎都忘了件事……

一群人像春游散步走回营地时，在门口是一队身穿银色甲胄、骑着蓝色装甲陆行鸟的神殿骑士。艾默里克坐在最前方，威风凛凛整装待发。

两方碰面时，可以说是非常尴尬了。

科朗蒂奥才想起皇都求援的事，在雅埃勒的眼刀下，恨不得自己就是只鸵鸟，把自己关到地牢里再也不出来。奥尔什方这时已经表现出日后无论发生什么情况，也绝对不会被尴尬到的超能力，微笑着给艾默里克煮上了超甜的奶茶。

糖分让艾默里克冷静下来，听了奥尔什方绘声绘色的汇报，过滤了一些有用的信息：“这么说，就是在伊修加德境内，出现了加雷马人，而且是一位与英雄阁下实力相当的皇族军团长。这确实是个值得我们跑一趟的情报。”

他沉思过后，仍然是那样温文尔雅的微笑：“不管怎样，二位能够平安归来真是太好了。”他低头看向光：“我以为您仍在旅途，能在这见面也许是哈罗妮的指引。亲爱的朋友，我想，我需要您的帮助。”

光一向不会拒绝朋友的求助，她捧着奶茶笑着说：“没问题。”

艾默里克讶然：“我还没有向您说明情况……”

奥尔什方从光的背后探出头：“就算你让光给神殿骑士团掀房盖她也不会拒绝的，我的光是最棒的！”

艾默里克若有所思的垂下双眼，然后笑着说：“谢谢，认识你们真好。”

 

神殿骑士长隐退后，人们都恨不得削减脑尖挤上去，实际上大热门人选只有艾默里克和泽菲兰。相传，神殿骑士长和苍穹骑士总长必定属于这两个人。苍穹骑士长虽然更亲近权力中枢，但权力远没有神殿骑士长大。

两者皆出类拔萃，其他竞争对手难以望其项背。在诸多考核之后，只剩下最后一项，当然也是决定性的一项。以战争女神哈罗妮为尊的伊修加德崇尚力量，在除了圣职人员以外的重要职位，竞争时都会考虑到武力。

鉴于艾默里克和泽菲兰难分伯仲，经过高层考虑，让两人来一场决斗。决斗很简单，两人各自挑一名伙伴，来一场双打混战，胜者即为神殿骑士总长。

坐在忘忧骑士亭的艾默里克罕有的露出了倦意，用无名指揉了揉太阳穴。他比泽菲兰更擅长政治和人际，也更适合这个职位，只有登上这个位置，他才有机会改变伊修加德的现状。光给他点了巧克力肉桂卷：“放松点，我们一定会赢的。”

“谢谢。”糖分大概就是他的圣灵药，巧克力肉桂卷让他好受多了：“本来我是想找埃斯蒂尼安的，毕竟我们都在神殿骑士团，与他一起赢得这场战斗对我们而言有特殊意义。听说他通过试炼，成为苍天之龙骑后就消失无踪。倒也是他的风格。”

光也赞同他的说法，这场比试埃斯蒂尼安出场比她更加适合。这位神龙见首不见尾的龙骑大佬，想找到他比在云海抓莫古力更难。

艾默里克放松了总是笔直的后背，靠在椅背上：“遇见你我就放心了，一直因为伙伴人选发愁。”

“泽菲兰那边，选择的伙伴是谁？”

“奥默里克或者沙里贝尔。‘英杰’奥默里克是历届神学院最优秀毕业生，擅长冰系魔法，我认识的人里没人跟他交过手，具体也不清楚。沙里贝尔你知道的，据说火系魔法伊修加德第一。他的手段极其残忍，如果是他出场，有人被杀掉也不稀奇。”

 

全世界的商人都是一样的，伊修加德也不能免俗，在这个严苛压抑的皇都，娱乐项目少的可怜。也许是为了盈利，也许是为了给市民带来些欢乐与谈资，陆行鸟斗技场临时改成了比武场，一场普通的决斗变成了全民盛事。

 

决斗当天，奥尔什方特地从巨龙首跑来“近距离欣赏我的爱人英雄战斗的英姿。”穿着小码神殿骑士盔甲的光，无奈的接受他滔滔不绝的赞美，她只能叮嘱奥尔什方为了安全坐的离她远一点。

艾默里克比她想象中的要紧张。

幽深昏暗的斗技场后台，与外面的喧嚣仿佛是两个世界。

他明显不安的握着银色的剑柄，低着头不说话。光送走了奥尔什方，走到他面前，狠狠的揉着他黑羊般卷卷的短发：“小子，你是我的搭档，我会把他们都打趴下。”

艾默里克猛然抓住她的手，祈祷状拉倒自己的额头前：“哈罗妮保佑我，请你给我力量。”光叹口气，艾默里克这时候倒有点年轻人的可爱样子了，她另一只温热的掌心覆盖在他的手背上：“哈罗妮聆听了你的请求，派我来做你的护卫，请吧，我的神殿骑士长。”

在神殿骑士的护卫下，推开斗技场褐色的实木大门，突如其来的亮光刺痛了两人的双眼。黄沙地面上偶尔会见到几根陆行鸟羽毛，四周有着淡淡的鸟粪和萨尔基野菜的味道。光不是没有在乌尔达哈的斗技场战斗过，还是被眼前的观看人数惊到了。座无虚席，太夸张了。四大贵族占据了最前排的贵宾席，奥尔什方坐在福尔唐伯爵的身边对她招手。

唉，光不会怀疑，如果他坐在后面的普通席，一定会自豪的告诉前后左右她是他的恋人。

泽菲兰选择的搭档是刚刚毕业的奥默里克，无愧于“英杰”的称号，的确风姿俊朗实力不凡。

泽菲兰看见光时，宝石绿色的眼神一暗。他感觉哈罗妮在跟他开玩笑，本来志在必得的总长之位，因为这个来自异国的女人变得遥不可及。奥默里克纵然实力出众，对于光来说不过是个初级学徒。

她对这位清秀文雅的少年多少有点好感，不想让他输的难堪，基本就是以微微超过对方的实力在陪练，眼神却无意识的关注着泽菲兰和艾默里克。

在光这样的战场老司机看来，艾默里克的战力逊于泽菲兰，如果今天陪他出战的不是她或者埃斯蒂尼安，结果还真不好说。为了朋友能稳赢，她在接住奥默里克的冰爆后，对后辈笑笑：“对不起了，我一定要让艾默里克赢。”

 

言罢，愣神的奥默里克便被一记闪雷电的全身发麻，跪在地上动弹不得。

她闪身来到艾默里克身边，泽菲兰看见战局已定依然沉着，他丢下碎心，右手凝聚以太，那熟悉的蓝色光柱，让光瞬间脸色大变。

那刺目的以太长枪让艾默里克本能的跳到场边，却看见呆站在远处、面如死灰的光。泽菲兰也发现光的脸色不对，略微沉思，还是把神意之枪丢向了边缘处的艾默里克。

他的招式刚刚练成，尚未纯属，但是威力也足以让艾默里克无法反击。他迎着这束光，绝望的闭上双眼。结束了吗？在这里，他的理想与生命……

哈罗妮啊！

哈罗妮并没有响应，海德林的使徒冲到他的面前，用双臂拦下了泽菲兰的全力一击！

光大吼着用血肉之躯弾飞了神意之枪，被弹飞的以太枪产生偏折飞向远方，直到砸掉了斗技场对面的房顶。反应过来的艾默里克，视网膜残留着被灼伤的红点，模糊的双眼努力寻找替他挡住死神的英雄。看见的却是，失控的光掐住泽菲兰的脖子按在地上。

“光！”

他跑过去想扶起光，却在看见光的血红的瞳孔和黑色的眼白后吓得连退几步。

那已经不是人类的眼神了……蛮神……那是蛮神的眼神！惊惧之后，他发现光的双臂满是鲜血。这位朋友为他险些牺牲生命，而他在因为恐惧退缩。

他丢下剑，想从背后硬把光拉起来。她像口巨钟般钉在地上纹丝不动。

观众们先是被弹飞的神意之枪惊的目瞪口呆，又看见浑身冒着肉眼可见黑气的光趴在地上掐着泽菲兰的脖子，热烈的喝彩变成了小声议论最后变成了惊恐的呼叫。

艾默里克茫然四顾，看见都是观众们捂着脸惊惧的样子，他对着观众席上已经傻掉的奥尔什方大喊：“快来帮忙！光的力量暴走了！”

奥尔什方从观众席上跳下来，光身上散发着如同尼德霍格一样残暴绝望的气息。光的流满鲜血的双手，让他想起暮卫塔受到的重创，他只是跪在光的身边，一遍遍在她的耳边呼唤：“醒醒！光！快住手！”

 

如果不是她的双手再度受到重创， 泽菲兰的头可能就被她掐下来了。好友与爱人的双重努力，也无法把泽菲兰从她的手里救下，无法呼吸的泽菲兰瞳孔已经开始扩散。

“哼，连个小丫头也应付不来。”

场外传来清晰而洪亮的嘲讽，一身黑色盔甲的龙骑士站在斗技场的尖顶塔上。他站的那么高，那么远，可是场上每一个人都看到了他，听见了他的嘲讽。

 

龙骑大佬一记龙炎冲从天而降，把拖拽光的奥尔什方和艾默里克用枪扒拉扔到一边，反手一枪杆打在了光的后脖颈上。

光的身体硬直了一下，然后像根面条一样软绵绵的倒在了泽菲兰的身上。

“光！”

奥尔什方和艾默里克赶忙冲过去，艾默里克一边扶起光一边生气的对着龙骑士低吼：“埃斯蒂尼安！你太胡闹了！”

 

龙骑大佬举枪观察者打过光的地方有没有掉漆：“这丫头结实着呢，我的枪断了她都没事。”

奥尔什方心快从嗓子眼里跳出来了，把光轻轻扶起，确认了她的脉搏和呼吸。还好没事……悬着的心落下了，把她公主抱起，不满的瞪向埃斯蒂尼安。

龙骑大佬才不在乎这个，本来他就是个为所欲为的人，戴上头盔后更没人知道他想啥。

失去魔法挟制的奥默里克也跑回来，趴在地上确认泽菲兰的呼吸，还有他脖子上的上，然后长吁一口气，无力的对艾默里克摆手：“没有致命伤，你们先送这位女士去医院吧。”

医院——

奥尔什方寸步不离的守在光的病床前，时间的流逝让他如此煎熬。医生说她完全没有问题，只是睡过去了，他也知道光是绝对不会被这种事情打倒。光缠满绷带的双手，让他心里又酸又闷，眼里发涩鼻子发堵。

他甚至希望，躺在这里的是自己。

 

病房的门外，艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安各靠着一边墙，四目（？）相对。

艾默里克：“恭喜你成为苍天之龙骑，我以为你会一直失联。”

好友整个人都包在黑色重甲里，看不见他的音容。他们太过于熟悉，哪怕埃斯蒂尼安只是动动指头艾默里克也知道他脑子里想的什么——也许是因为他脑子里的东西太少，打架、屠龙、尼德霍格。

埃斯蒂尼安：“也恭喜你成为神殿骑士长，我的朋友，我应该早点回来与你并肩作战。”他顿了顿，“泽菲兰那一刻是真的要置你于死地，如果是我在一准会杀掉他。光的反应让我很在意，那么坚强的战士怎么会突然暴走。”

说完这番话，两人又陷入沉默。

艾欧泽亚别处还是仲夏，伊修加德已现秋意。秋天湛蓝如洗的天空，微冷的山风吹散了天空的云朵，温暖的阳光照在两位修长俊美的精灵身上，岁月静好的如同一幅油画。

走廊里安静的能听见彼此的呼吸。

这时，病房内传来奥尔什方刻意压低的惊呼：“光……”

光迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，看见的是奥尔什方水汪汪的大眼睛和特大号面部特写。外面好亮……她转过头看向伊修加德万里无云的蓝天，明媚的阳光让她如在梦境。伸出缠满绷带的手，摸摸奥尔什方充满弹性的脸：“这是梦吗？”

奥尔什方不敢碰她受伤的手，将她脸上的秀发掖到耳后：“对呢，是梦，我们都有三个娃娃了。”

走进病房的两位精灵，看见的是咯咯发笑的光，

“打扰二位了。”艾默里克眼中的黯淡与他的微笑成鲜明的对比：“英雄阁下，您感觉如何？”

光挣扎着坐起来，奥尔什方把枕头立在她的身后。她皱着眉头摸摸后脖颈：“手没什么事情，为什么头这么疼？我用后脑勺接的招吗？”

不知道怎么回答的奥尔什方望向窗外，艾默里克盯着地面，身后的龙骑大佬冷哼一声。

伤病中的光跟普通少女没有区别，声音几乎可以用甜软来形容，她带着笑意的喊声：“埃斯蒂尼安~你成为苍天之龙骑啦？”

奥尔什方托着下巴，满脸幸福的看着她，如果她用这声音喊他的名字，骨头都会酥掉。

艾默里克没有走近病床，只是远远看着她气色无碍：“既然英雄阁下并无大碍，我稍晚再来看您。走吧，埃斯蒂尼安，不要打扰他们。”

跟着他从病房走出来的埃斯蒂尼安难得的好奇：“头一次见你如此失态，我不在的日子发生了什么？”光帮了他这么大的忙，他却只是不冷不热的问候几句，这太不艾默里克了。他是个不管内心如何，表面一定做到让人无法挑剔的人。今天是埃斯蒂尼安少有的看见他毫不掩饰的真实情绪。

“没有，我累了。”

 

“光，能不能告诉我今天到底发生了什么？为什么你会变成那个样子？”

想起斗技场上的事情，靠在枕头上的光的神色黯淡下来。那是奥尔什方不愿意看见的、又无数次从她眼中看过的悲伤与绝望。光又伸出手去摸他的胸口，好像他的胸口漏过一样，她最后叹息着闭上双眼。

 

回答奥尔什方的是光的沉默。

光的过去让奥尔什方越来越好奇，他越来越想知道光望向他的眼神中的含义，光望向他的目光，仿佛是在看另外一个人。他小心翼翼的尝试过问她的曾经，回答他的只有沉默，以及偶尔闪现的近乎于崩溃的脆弱。

病房的陷入诡异的寂静，奥尔什方笑容的下面，其实是那么孤单落寞。

光藏在被里，对他小声说：“奥尔什方，我爱你。”

笑起来的奥尔什方还是那个温柔的骑士，他为光拉上窗帘。转身时发现衣角被伸出被窝的手拽住，光毛茸茸头发像莫古力一样，从被里探出眼睛：“陪我一起睡好吗？”

“不行。”

奥尔什方少见的拒绝了光，他努力板起脸却掩饰不住眼中的宠溺：“你还伤着呢，我怕翻身时压到你，等你睡着了我睡旁边的沙发。”

光看了看自己的手背，什么时候能好？难道她要一直自己睡？！

 

现在的光就算是用胸口硬去接完全形态的神意之枪也不会重伤，何况只是上了手臂上的一层毛皮。光之加护赋予的急速恢复力，面对奥尔什方的全方位照顾完全没地方说理去。

奥尔什方·护士哪怕看见她的伤口即将脱落的结痂，也不肯让她沾水。双手不能沾水，意味着衣食住行全部都要人照顾。

光抱着膝盖坐在浴缸里，头发被奥尔什方用毛巾绑成可笑的兔子耳朵样。他满手肥皂泡泡的，抚过光的每一寸肌肤。怕痒的光是不是的被他弄的咯咯笑，在浴缸里扭动着，弄的满地水。

“转过去，后背。”

光乖乖的转过去，臀部微微翘起，转过身冲他挤眉弄眼。打完肥皂清洗干净后，他无奈的拍了她的屁股一下：“站起来，当心滑到。”

他赤裸着精壮的上身，短裤上被光弄的已然湿透：“乖，后天拆绷带后你就可以自己洗澡。”光像个水妖一样光溜溜的站起来，奥尔什方深呼吸一边给她打香皂，一边看着窗外。

“你认真点给我洗好不好，肥皂泡都溅到我嘴里了！你怎么不看我！你脸红什么！”说着，她坏笑着戳戳他湿透短裤不正常隆起的地方。

奥尔什方哭笑不得的转过来：“别闹了，好不好，咱们再艰苦两天，胜利的曙光就在彼岸，现在不能破戒。唔……”

满身是肥皂泡泡的光搂住他的脖子，滑溜溜热乎乎被水泡的软绵绵的肉体缠上奥尔什方光裸的躯干，把嘴里的肥皂泡喂给他，又不由分说的把他拽到浴缸里。

天地良心，哈罗妮在上，奥尔什方有那么一瞬间是真心想要反抗的，但是她的力气太大了，外加满身肥皂的手感太棒了。当然，最主要的原因一定是她力气大，我们的模范骑士怎么会把持不住呢！

挚友充满弹性的肉体在肥皂泡的加持下更加Q嫩了，以后要多试试涂着肥皂泡做……

 

整个浴室里除了浴缸以外，哪里都是水。

 

—————————拉灯！！—————————

 

光趴在床上，奥尔什方恨铁不成钢的打着她的屁股：“叫你不老实！伤口被水泡了吧！”

光小声嘟囔：“这又不能都怪我，你起码也有百分之十的责任。”

她手臂的结痂被水全部泡掉，黏在湿透的绷带上，被粘掉的痂下面有点已经是愈合的粉红色嫩肉，有的还带着脓血。看的奥尔什方触目惊心，又心疼又自责。她几天之内就长好了别人几个月才能愈合的伤疤，奥尔什方承认她魔法般的恢复力，可是这不代表她不会疼。

很疼，从他拆开绷带时她紧皱的眉头时看出来的。

不会死不会伤，不代表不会疼不会累。

光看着自己手臂上雪花般的脓血，吹了吹：“别担心，明早就长好了，过几天就什么都看不出来了。”她把恢复的与常态无碍的手伸到他面前，“你看，都好了，我可以自己吃饭了。”

“笨蛋！”

啪！

 

神殿骑士长毫无疑问的花落艾默里克。

在神殿骑士长的就职晚宴前，光收到了来自艾默里克寄来的舞会上的服装。跟之前狄兰达尔家的那张朴素精致的白色长裙相比，这次的明显是精心挑选的礼物。以艾默里克对她的了解，如果不给她准备好衣服，她八成会一身盔甲去露个脸然后就和同样穿盔甲的埃斯蒂尼安一起跳窗逃跑。

那是一套华丽到铺张的玫瑰色丝绒吊带舞裙，修身而带着鱼尾裙摆，腰部系着深红色的丝绸缎带。还有配套的红色丝绸高跟舞鞋，鞋头缀满了水晶与珍珠，以及与鞋头装饰一致的头饰。光带好完全合着她尺码的玫瑰色山羊皮长手套，才意识到，这套衣服绝不是店里现买的成衣，而是艾默里克应该在很久之前为她定做的。

光看着奥尔什方目瞪口呆的样子，为自己过于明艳的外表感到不好意思。她卷曲的长发被珍珠水晶头饰，绾在头上，又在脸侧两旁垂下。

奥尔什方没有亲她涂了香粉和唇膏的脸，而是吻了她带着羊皮手套的手：“你真是光艳照人，真羡慕能带你去舞会的人。”

光被鱼尾裙和高跟鞋搞的走路不自在，她干脆整个人都靠在奥尔什方身上减压：“跟我一起去吧，请柬上有我们两个人的名字。”

俩人仍然是不分场合的发狗粮，完全没有在意他们在埃内马兰小少爷的房间，而小少爷正卧病在床。重感冒的埃内马兰躺在床上哼哼唧唧，看见两人在旁边卿卿我我，撒着娇说：“哥哥我头好疼啊！要漂亮姐姐亲亲就好了！”

奥尔什方看着幼弟无奈的摇头：“你先去吧，我把小少爷哄睡着了再去。”

 

某种程度上，光很佩服这些沉迷舞会社交的贵族。一模一样的舞厅，一模一样的脸，一模一样的人，不就是从这一家换到另一家，天天见不腻吗？博雷尔子爵府的舞厅不比四大家族的宴客厅金碧辉煌，但是雍容内敛自有另一番气度。

艾默里克听见管家的通报，特地走出屋外去迎接刚下陆行鸟车的光，挽住她的手，低头说：“您能穿着我准备的衣服真是太荣幸了，请答应我，一定要多留一会，别又跳窗逃跑。”

 

记忆中那套熟悉蓝金色盔甲，穿在年轻朝气的艾默里克身上，让他显得更加英姿勃发。他满意的看着光身上的礼服，从头到脚都是他精心准备、亲自挑选自己最喜欢的样式，穿在最美的人身上。

光还在努力适应鱼尾裙和高跟鞋，脸憋的通红：“肯定的，这么漂亮的衣服只能穿一次，一定要多穿一会。再说，这样子怎么跳窗逃跑，我不想一群贵族看见我被裙子挂在窗沿上。”

“您穿上戎装是最英俊的战士，穿上盛装是最美丽的女士，真羡慕奥尔什方阁下。”身边传来总长爽朗开心的大笑，他松开她的手，对她优雅的鞠躬：“今天我是东道主，请原谅我招待不周，还要去接待别的客人。”

他像与别的贵族小姐调情一般，弯腰在她的耳边说：“如果时间允许，我真想在整个舞会都独占您。”

好吧……艾默里克的低音炮真撩啊……

光傻呆呆的找了个角落坐下，看看桌上的精致的糕点冷盘与五颜六色的鸡尾酒，摸摸把裙子绷的紧紧的腰部，纠结到底是吃还是不吃。

“您好。”

一声彬彬有礼的问候，打断了光的天人交战，她转过头去，看见一身贵族装扮、带着眼睛的黑发男青年。挺眼熟……叫啥来着……

男青年看着呆愣愣的光，扶了下眼镜：“您真是贵人多往事，我是前段时间与您在斗技场交手的魔法师，奥默里克。”

啊……那个斯斯文文的魔法师啊，穿上贵族装扮完全像换了另一个人。光这才想起来，对他微微一笑，又不知道该说些什么，憋了半天问了句：“泽菲兰还好吗？”

奥默里克愣了下，聪明的他也看出光并不擅于言辞，他笑着看向另一边：“请勿担心，他坚如磐石。”顺着他的目光，光看见不远处一身白色礼服的泽菲兰，他穿着高领衫，领口下面隐约能看见绷带包扎。

奥默里克对她优雅的鞠躬：“我今天是特地向您道谢，感谢您在斗技场没有让我输的太难堪。与您的战斗令我受益匪浅，再次向您表示感激。”

感激归感激，这种客套的社交辞令让光头皮发麻，这群人怎么一套一套的，她该怎么回答？抱他一下还是给一拳？？？这时，看见他们的泽菲兰走了过来，同样是仪态万千的鞠躬，一个人声音居然能在毫无感情的状态下如此动听：“多日不见，请问您手臂上的伤恢复的如何了？”

光低头看了下举起的双手，做了下握拳的动作：“基本已经恢复了，您的脖子呢？”

泽菲兰宝石绿色的眸子转了转，盛装的他宛如玩偶，美丽而缺乏感情。他摸摸自己脖子上的绷带，略微摇头：“貌似一般，我应该感谢您手下留情，至少我的头还在。”

也没什么可客套的，泽菲兰差一点杀了艾默里克，她又差一点杀了泽菲兰，两人都对彼此动过真正的杀意。杀意如同燎原的星火，一点燃起，永无熄灭的可能。察觉到二人之间诡异的气氛，奥默里克拦在二人中间：“那我们就不多打扰英雄阁下了。”

真遗憾，他还想请她跳支舞的。

 

光接二连三的亮相，让贵族圈开始渐渐熟悉她了。当然他们熟悉的是战场上那个战无不胜，满身汗水尘土的女战士，而不是舞会上的单身淑女。上流社会出现新面孔很不容易，伊修加德的圈子里基本都沾亲带故。对于角落里孤单落寞（？）的陌生美人，男性贵族简直是趋之若鹜。

就在光被男士的社交辞令弄的想要跳窗逃走时，一个拽拽的声音替她轰走了第N个请他跳舞的人。她抬起头，看见一个帅哥！大帅哥！穿了一套水蓝色伊修加德贵族式服装，里面穿着纯白色的花边衬衫，带着深蓝丝绒的领结，白色的狐毛衣领衬的他雪白的头发、冷峻的五官，如同一座完美到不真实的神像。

帅哥？你谁啊？

埃斯蒂尼安看着她张大嘴花痴的样子，忍无可忍的说了句：“你怎么学女人穿裙子？”

这一张嘴，打碎了光所有旖旎幻想，这么好看的脸这么欠揍的话，埃斯蒂尼安没跑了。

花痴脸瞬间变成了黑线，光嘟着嘴想吐槽，又不知怎的从哪里吐槽。什么叫她干嘛学着女人穿裙子？

埃斯蒂尼安绷着的脸突然笑出来，伸出揣在口袋里带着白手套的手，对她行了一个犹如被艾默里克附体的礼，优美到无可挑剔：“既然你穿了裙子那就别浪费，跟我跳舞。”

根本不是邀请，是强迫！是威胁！是恐吓！

光下意识的摸了下平时带武器的位置，徒手应该是打不过龙骑大佬的，而且他那么帅，穿的这么好看，得多丧心病狂能对着这样好看的皮囊动粗！

光的玫瑰色的羊皮手套搭在埃斯蒂尼安的白色真丝手套上，被他带着滑进舞池，手扶在他结实的臂膀上，埃斯蒂尼安的一只手微微搭在她腰上。光的目光正好落在他胸前带着金边的天青石胸针上，他低头能看见她头顶那个镶满珍珠宝石的发夹。难道她的衣服跟他一样也是艾默里克准备的吗？她的明显比他的用心太多。

光在埃斯蒂尼安的引领下，随着圆舞曲转着圈圈。她跳舞是在参加乌尔达哈宴会时，阿尔菲诺和桑克瑞德给她恶补的。桑克瑞德曾经一脸坏笑的告诉她，不要当做跳舞，当成一套组合拳她会记得更快。

苍天之龙骑与光之战士的组合听上去就夺人眼球，而且这一对的外形简直可以用光彩夺目来形容，如同艺术品般令人为之驻足惊叹。互相都认识的贵族社交舞会里，出现如此美丽陌生的面孔，简直可以说是石破天惊般的存在。连不远处招待宾客的艾默里克都听见了众人的惊呼，他看向舞池的两位绝对主角，他深深的为拥有两位这样卓越的友人而骄傲。

 

小步圆舞曲有一个动作是，男方要抱起女方的腰高高举过头顶转一圈再放下。这个传统姿势，是为了炫耀男性的体力，与女性的轻盈。埃斯蒂尼安才发现这个怪力女还没有他的枪重，他完全可以把她从子爵府丢到飞艇坪。

 

抛去看脸的滤镜，两人的跳舞也不怎么愉快。埃斯蒂尼安扶着光的腰，光紧张的像木头桩子，肌肉完全是绷紧的，好像随时要转过身逃命。埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己的手快被对方捏到粉碎性骨折了。

 

被举起的光低头看着埃斯蒂尼安，突然想起什么：“你怎么想起来邀请我跳舞了？难道就是我穿裙子了？”

埃斯蒂尼安感觉手上的力道轻了点，感觉为了手还是聊点啥转移下注意力：“以前艾默里克跟我说，如果有一天他能成为神殿骑士长，希望我能在他的就职舞会上，邀请一位女士跳舞。我很庆幸今天你在这，不然我真不知道该怎么邀请那些娇气的小姐。”

“就是他邀请你跳舞，你给他一个过肩摔的那次？”

“你怎么知道这事？？算了……”埃斯蒂尼安叹口气，皱着眉头问：“你的头怎样了？”

“头？什么头？”

埃斯蒂尼安反思过在斗技场打晕光呆的举动不太好，他想找个机会向她坦白，她好像完全忘记了，最好不过。但愿她以后也想不起来，埃斯蒂尼安觉得她本来就傻，这一下会不会变得更傻。

 

苍天之龙骑跳完在上流社会晚宴的第一支舞也是最后一支舞，在舞会上寻找好友的身影，想跟他说我做到了，以后不许再拿我不跳舞说事。结果，他媲美尼德霍格的眼神在墙壁上烧出个洞也没找到艾默里克的身影。

龙骑大佬坐在放慢鸡尾酒和小蛋糕的食品桌前，戳戳光之战士：“你，去给我找艾默里克，我要吃东西。”然后小声咕嘟着，今天是艾默里克特别的日子，他一定要坚持到最后，怕睡也要睡到散场。

呵呵，你还真是跟我不见外，说好的骑士爱护淑女呢？在心里翻白眼的光，嘴上非常乖巧，身体更是老实的站起来去寻找艾默里克。在拂晓被人使唤多年的她，早就养成了迅速找到人或物的超能力。

在子爵府里迷宫般的走廊里，她路过一扇虚掩的门，她听见里面有男女的喘息以及衣物窸窣的声音，多日里与奥尔什方的欢爱，让她对这些声音极为敏感。光本能的想要离开，却在听见一些语句后，整个人像被钉在了原地。

房内的女声成熟而甜腻，带着被情欲燃烧的急不可耐：“天啊……我一看见你穿着神殿骑士长的制服，就迫不及待的想扒光你……吻我……给我……现在……啊！求你了！”

“愿意服务，我的夫人。”

那是艾默里克的声音！

光僵硬扭过头看向那扇虚掩的门，她看到了艾默里克和一位贵妇。准确的说，她看见的是镜中反射的倒影。

光看见艾默里克压在她的身上，俯身拥吻。

她能清楚的看见他的表情，那是属于花花公子式的玩世不恭，眼里是略带讽刺的挑逗，唇边是色气的诱惑。光听不清他在贵妇耳边的低语，不用想也知道，那是他低沉如风琴般的声音诉说着不会兑现的情话。那样的艾默里克，有几个女人能抗拒的了？

但是这个贵妇光刚刚见过，是一位大贵族的夫人，还有三个孩子……

在她愣神时，艾默里克抬起头，透过扭曲的镜面，他们四目相对。

光来不及看清他的神情，像躲避蛮神的攻击一般落荒而逃。

她一路跑上阳台，阳台外面是占星学院，还能看清伊修加德砥柱层的青白色的街道。

她大口呼吸着，云海冷冽的寒风让她清醒。那不是梦，那是真的艾默里克。

以前听艾默里克说过，在最看重出身阶级的伊修加德成为骑士长极其艰难，他升迁的过程做过一些不甚光彩的事情。他本人是伊修加德出名的美男子，以彬彬有礼的风度和舞姿，备受贵妇淑女的追捧与爱慕。

她明白这些话深层的意思，亲眼目睹还是被震惊了。

她还是无法想象那样温文尔雅的艾默里克，那样完美无瑕的骑士，站在顶端之前在黑暗阴影里的所作所为。

“光……”

身后传来艾默里克颤抖的声音，让光僵硬的转过身。这一幕的难堪，让光很久之后都不愿意回忆。

华丽的骑士长制服的艾默里克，留海让他的眼睛藏在阴影里，那样的陌生那样的可怕。他一步步的走进光，而光忍不住后退，一直退到栏杆处才停止。

艾默里克走到她的近前，低头看着她，眼里写满痛苦与屈辱：“你看见了。”

光慌张的低下头：“对不起……我只是路过……我不是故意的……”

艾默里克又上前一步，两人的身体几乎快要贴上，他捏住光的下巴，强迫她抬头看他。咬着牙：“为什么是你看见了！为什么！我只希望在你的心里是完美的骑士！”他愤怒的低下头，吻向光的唇边。光错愕着转过头，躲开了这个吻。

艾默里克愣住了，也清醒了，低头说：“对不起，请原谅我。”

光低头尴尬的笑了：“没什么。”

她刚想从阳台和艾默里克的缝隙间蹭出去，却被他牢牢抱住。她的脸贴在他柔软的制服上，那上面散发着那位贵妇浓烈的香水味。光想要推开，可是当她听见艾默里克一遍遍的在耳边说对不起时放弃了。

她拍拍他的胳膊，没关系的艾默里克，一切都会好起来的。

谁不想像奥尔什方做一个高洁无瑕的骑士，谁不想像埃斯蒂尼安那样勇往直前无牵无挂。这个世界，必须有人弄脏手才能她的维持秩序和洁净，比如艾默里克，比如她。

艾默里克，你到底背负了多少？

在光没看见的青白石路上，一个留着蓝色短发身影握拳离去。

 

怀中的人让艾默里克无限向往，但他只抱了她一会就松开手。楼下还有如云的宾客等着他招待，盛集的权贵等待他交涉。谁也不能停止这位雄心勃勃的改革家的步伐，亲情不能，友情不能，爱情也不能。

 

 

回到福尔唐府的光，看见等候已久的奥尔什方。他坐在沙发上弓着腰，脸藏在阴影里。光觉得他很奇怪，浑身散发着压抑的气息。

他抬起头，没有笑容：“回来了。”

光走近他，半蹲在他的面前：“怎么了，不舒服吗？”

她头一次见到没有笑容没有表情的奥尔什方，他看着她的眼神让她心虚。就在这时，超越之力发作了。她从奥尔什方的角度看见了被艾默里克抱住的自己，在他的角度看来，两人无疑是在亲吻。  
自己的爱人跟别人做出这种事情，无论是谁都会愤怒至极。

光如坠冰窖，颤抖的抓住奥尔什方的膝盖：“听我解释，不像你想的那样，他只是太激动一时抱住了我……我们没有更进一步的举动……请相信我……”

奥尔什方仍然没有表情：“我相信你。你和艾默里克都是坦荡之人，请原谅我在情感上无法接受你们过度亲密的举动，让我冷静一下。”他拍拍光放在他膝盖上的手，装作没有看见她泪光闪烁的双眼，站起身走出了伯爵府。

在推开大门时，他回头对光默然一笑：“你今天真美，我真羡慕那个能带你去舞会的人。”

“奥尔什方……”伯爵府空荡荡的门厅回档着光带着哭腔的喊声。

夜晚的街道没什么人，他不受控制的走进了忘忧骑士亭。微寒的夜色，喧闹的酒馆，昏暗的环境都与他无关。在喝了三大杯烈酒后，开始后悔刚才对光说出那样的话。他知道光有多么爱他，多么在乎他，任何可能失去他的事情，都无异于杀掉她。他后悔的狠狠砸向桌子，酒杯滚落碎了一地。

“搞什么！”隔壁桌的人大声嚷嚷着。

醉酒的奥尔什方，仍然保持着透在骨子里的涵养，低声说句抱歉。他现在要回去，回到光的身边。

隔壁桌的人却不打算放过他，对他冷笑道：“我说是谁，这不是银剑骑士嘛~你的女朋友呢？”

奥尔什方抬起头，才发现是便装的波勒克兰。他懒得跟苍穹骑士聊天，只想着赶紧离开。

波勒克兰却不打算放过他，起身上前拦住他：“你女朋友的身材真火辣，让我想起去年在艾茵哈特家的夜晚，她是那么的热情。”说着，波勒克兰在胸前比划了一下。

去年……艾茵哈特家……奥尔什方猛然想起光回来时被撕破的衣服，以及胸前皮肤上的抓痕。

奥尔什方一脸震惊：“你？！”

喝醉的波勒克兰大笑：“什么？她没告诉你吗？”他指了指自己左眉上的伤疤：“那小妞的拳头是硬，胸部可真软，屁股更妙！”

 

失魂落魄的等到天亮的光也没有等回奥尔什方，只听见平日里静悄悄的伯爵府里乱成一团，伯爵大声在吩咐些什么。她走出来时，福尔唐伯爵满脸着急的说：“昨晚奥尔什方跟苍天骑士私斗，打瞎了波勒克兰的眼睛，被抓进神殿骑士团了。”

波勒克兰？

奥尔什方！

 

神殿骑士团昏暗的地牢里，奥尔什方仰着头靠在潮湿发霉的墙上，手上脸上全是血，不过不是他的。他对波勒克兰起了杀意，如果不是被拦下，奥尔什方会在他身上开个大窟窿。

他现在非常镇定，回想起被艾默里克挑起的醋意，被波勒克兰挑起的怒火都像团雾一样模糊不清。倒是去年光从艾茵哈特家回来时，发红的眼眶清晰的呈现在眼前。她一定很委屈吧，又难过又怕他知道。他知道当然会立即去宰了波勒克兰，去他妈的政治和谐。

地牢外面传来盔甲碰撞的铿锵脚步声，奥尔什方睁开眼，看见的是身着华丽蓝金色总长盔甲的艾默里克。

他沉默着，用冷静的目光审视着艾默里克，眼里分明写满了看穿一切的冷漠。

艾默里克心虚的低下头：“奥尔什方阁下，希望您没有受伤。能否请您解释一下，身为伊修加德骑士的楷模，为什么今晚您回做出酗酒私斗的出格举动呢？”

奥尔什方观察着拳头上的血迹：“我去了博雷尔府的舞会，看到了令我非常不快的一幕。您知道我今晚为什么酗酒，更应该知道我为什么会要杀掉波勒克兰。如果我没记错，去年光从艾茵哈特家晚宴回来时，穿的是你的衣服吧？”

他的话让一向舌灿莲花的艾默里克无言以对，他想解释，也知道语言只会增加更多的误解。

奥尔什方站起身走向他，隔着铁窗直视他的双眼。大家似乎都忘记了，这位骑士善良好脾气的面孔下，是怎样的铁骨与刚烈。

倾慕一个人没有错，艾默里克只为自己昨天对光的失态而心怀歉意，他会收起这份爱慕，作为朋友祝福光。他鼓起勇气直视回去：“今后我会与她保持距离，希望您能尽快脱困，不然最困扰的是英雄阁下。”

“艾默里克！”在他即将走出地牢时，奥尔什方喊住了他：“光需要你这个朋友，我相信你们是磊落的。我相信，也愿意追随你，你一定会带领伊修加德走向开放和辉煌。”

艾默里克震惊的回头看着他，他脸上还是一贯温暖的微笑。

奥尔什方的出身与存在，他出污泥不染的坚贞高洁，仿佛是对世间所有龌龊黑暗的嘲讽。

 

神殿骑士团办公室内，坐在艾默里克对面的是满面忧色的福尔唐伯爵，以及浑身散发着可怕气场的光。

光靠在门边抱着双臂，放在唇边的手指透露了她的不安。她的目光透着凶相，姿态与其说是在防御他人，不如说是强按住自己不去大肆破坏。

“伯爵，英雄阁下。鉴于两人私斗时间是在深夜，都穿着便服，并没有造成舆论影响，所以不会有降职处分。但是，毕竟是银剑骑士先动手，还重伤了波勒克兰。他被抢救后失去一只眼睛，情况已经平稳。他们可能要上宗教法庭公开裁决。”

波勒克兰毕竟是苍穹骑士，还是泽梅尔家的骑士。这已经让三方搅成了一锅粥。福尔唐伯爵需要去与泽梅尔家主交涉，教皇厅的方面由艾默里克负责。

作为当事人的副长韦尔吉纳，愿意作为艾茵哈特家晚会的人证，证明波勒克兰确实冒犯了奥尔什方的未婚妻。

即将上法庭的奥尔什方拒绝了：“我愿意接受任何处罚。这件事请不要外传，即使光不是伊修加德人，我也不想对她的名誉造成任何损害。请您在波勒克兰恢复意识后替我转达，如果他敢再提一次这件事，失去的就不止是一只眼睛。”

正直的韦尔吉纳于心不忍，但这对苍穹骑士团来说，是最好的结果了。他不得不承认，一部分苍穹骑士最干净的也就是身上的那件盔甲。

 

这次的法庭照顾到双方都是权贵，在小厅里封闭进行。

多日未见的奥尔什方憔悴了些，但他看向陪审席里的光时，那温暖的笑容和明亮的眼神让她悬着的心放下了。她紧张的抓着木栏杆，四周的人都惊讶的看着她抓栏杆的地方冒出的火星和黑烟。

福尔唐伯爵轻拍她的后背：“冷静点，孩子，他不会有事的。”阿图瓦雷尔也紧张的用拳头挡住嘴。

 

坐在她对面不远处的沙里贝尔饶有兴致，对身旁的奥默里克感慨：“不要魔咒和魔杖，无意识间施展出的魔法吗？你说她最擅长的是火系的，还是雷系的？我听说狄兰达尔家的人说，她对上尼德霍格时一只手支开防护罩保护了整个营地，另一只手打退了邪龙。也就是说她只用了一半力量就可以压制邪龙。你说吃了她我会不会得到她全部的力量？”

奥默里克嗤之以鼻：“光之战士有着光明的品质和崇高的人格，你永远也比不了。”

 

 

 

伊修加德的法庭永远偏向强者，战争女神哈罗妮钟爱强者，强者即正义。

奥尔什方打伤了波勒克兰，说明了哈罗妮偏爱此人。挑衅的波勒克兰被罚去教堂吃素念经一个月，奥尔什方被流放到摩杜纳边境强制劳动三个月。

这当然是福尔唐和泽梅尔双方交涉的结果，奥尔什方即使是私生子也是福尔唐伯爵的心头所爱。波勒克兰恶名累累，只是泽梅尔家主侄子的部下，犯不上因为他与福尔唐伯爵交恶。一向与泽梅尔家同进同退的狄兰达尔也为奥尔什方作保，算是还了当年暮卫塔的人情。

而且他们都被光凶神恶煞的样子吓到了，

宣布结果时，光冲到了奥尔什方面前，又心疼又担忧，很想锤他的胸前又拍打坏了他，最后狠狠的掐了他的胳膊：“你吓死我了！”

奥尔什方装作好痛的歪倒在她身上：“啊……我快不行了……请给我人工呼吸……”然后无视着满法庭的长辈权贵，大笑着伏在她耳边不知道说了什么，刚才还在怼天怼地的女战士刹那间从脖子红到耳尖，

法官小声说句：“伤风败俗。”

泽梅尔伯爵挥着手帕挡住脸：“不成体统。”

福尔唐伯爵：“呵呵，年轻真好。”

 

被释放的奥尔什方和光走到福尔唐伯爵面前，深深鞠躬：“父亲，我……”

福尔唐伯爵拍拍他的肩膀：“孩子，你没有做错。捍卫所爱之人是一位骑士的基本职责，换做是我做的也许会比你更出格。摩杜纳蚊虫很多，多带点驱蚊药。”

阿图瓦雷尔也温和的叮咛：“我的兄弟，希望你早日归来。”

父兄亲切的叮嘱让奥尔什方心里一酸，他只顾着快意恩仇，为心爱之人出气，却忘记了这些要给父亲和兄长造成多大的困扰。爱着他的不止是光啊！

“父亲，谢谢您！哥哥，也希望您顺利毕业。”

儿子感激的溢言于表的样子，也让伯爵心头发暖，他的家也开始朝着他希望的方向发展了。

 

秋天的摩杜纳比夏天的库尔扎斯还要热上许多，太阳更是毒辣辣的晃的人眼前发黑。银泪湖矿场里只有灰白色的山脉，四处的碎石，露出地表以水晶形势呈现的高浓度以太。矿场周围连棵可以遮阴挡雨的树都没有，只有一些低低矮矮的灌木。

劳作了半天的奥尔什方·采矿工用挂在肩膀上的毛巾擦了把汗，早晨出来还是纯白色的毛巾，经过半天的劳作，已经被石灰染成了灰黑色。他找了块平坦的岩石，摘下头上的大草帽，这里风景很美，可以眺望到波光粼粼的银泪湖，那著名的咸水湖，能在那附近长大的生物都有着极其顽强的生命力。

他打开了蓝色棉布包裹，拿出了里面精致的双层漆器餐盒。

第一层是涂满黄油的骑士面包，还有一小罐奶油蘑菇酱。看到这些他的脸上忍不住浮现出幸福的笑容，打开第二层是精致的四色小菜。一道柠檬鳄梨沙拉前菜，一道香煎盗龙腿肉主菜，高汤肉冻代替了汤，还有一道芝士焗南瓜作为餐后甜点。

他身旁的大叔托着一便当土豆烧兔肉，羡慕的探过头看向他的便当：“看着真好，有妻子在身边就是不一样。我老婆也做的一手好菜，可惜他为了照顾孙子留在家，只有周末能吃到她做的菜。”

妻子吗？

奥尔什方羞涩的低头一笑，大爷更开心了：“笑的这么开心一看就是新婚。”

他热情的把餐盒递给大叔：“请尝一尝，不要客气。”

 

奥尔什方·灰石被宗教法庭判处到摩杜纳强制劳动三个月——在采石场作为采矿工。这对不事生产的伊修加德贵族来说，是非常严厉的惩罚。他倒也觉得没什么，那些贵族觉得严厉，是因为拉不下面子跟一群平民做体力活。

他倒是挺享受这份工作，连日的暴晒，让他的肌肤从苍白变成了健康的小麦色。光坚决要陪他来，无论他怎样强调这边的艰苦也没用。

“这算什么苦，我做冒险者时连岩浆都踩过。”

 

 

 

他们的住所靠近丧灵钟的镇上，一座小小的木屋，是之前专门准备给犯事的贵族住的。他们刚到时，那确实是一座简陋的木屋，墙壁倒非常结实，屋顶也没有漏雨的迹象，屋里只有可怜巴巴一张小床，一张桌子，和一个椅子，还有一个置物架。

想到那群养尊处优的少爷们，不在这种环境生活几个月，不疯才怪。

 

每天早晨有人专门押送他到采石场，晚上在从采石场确保他回到住所。离老远，他就看见光在弯腰在木屋前刨木头，身边是个拼凑成型上了清漆的巨大木桶。她穿了件原色粗棉巧匠工装上衣，下半身是条墨绿色的大地马裤，系着条黑色的腰带。那沙漏般的体型，让奥尔什方无论看多少次都忍不住赞叹。

妻子吗？

 

光看见他，摘下脸上的秘银巧匠眼镜，对他开心的招手，又冲着押送人员致谢：“麻烦你送他回来，要不要一起吃晚饭？”

押送官是位年轻的男精灵，来自库尔扎斯东部高地的小村庄，他只听人说这两位是皇都的大人物，当然不敢跟他们一起用餐，对他们鞠个躬就跑了。

 

木桶里装满用火魔法加热的热水，晚饭后的两人眯着眼睛靠在浴桶上，沐浴着摩杜纳的星光，享受着虫鸣与湖风。晚风与热水洗去全身的疲惫与灰尘，他们在一起快要满一年，在热恋与熟识之间。从一开始见面恨不得黏在一起，到如今的静静的听着对方呼吸就很幸福的状态。

辛苦的采矿与无聊的摩杜纳，却让他们两人如同身处世外桃源，无人打扰的静谧。

奥尔什方想到这里，伸出手把光抱紧怀里，吻着她带着水滴的前额：“我开始要感谢宗教裁判所把我发配到这里，明明是荒山野岭，我却觉得像蜜月一样幸福。如果我们能天天这样该多好。”

“要不我们越狱吧？去黑衣森林，去太阳海岸？”光闭上眼想象着奥尔什方在碧海蓝天中戏水的样子，一定要给他弄一条莫古力图案的泳裤。

他们当然知道这是不可能的，对于光来说，与奥尔什方相处的每一天，都是她偷来的时间。奥尔什方从没告诉过光，他觉得她随时会消失，或者在他的面前化作以太，又或者奔向不知名的远方再无归期。  
每一天都像最后一天，每一刻都弥足珍贵。

摩杜纳的东面是伊修加德管制下的采石场与矿场，西面是虎视眈眈的加雷马，南面是随时可能会来进犯的龙族。银泪湖下面，更是确确实实的沉睡着龙族始祖尘世幻龙。

 

一切都不能阻止这里仍然人声鼎沸，这片荒芜贫瘠的土地，是佣兵与冒险者的天堂，汇集了艾欧泽亚大陆的各种问题人物、通缉犯、恶名精英。在集市上，哪怕只是路过一个十几岁的孩子都不能小瞧，没准是哪位臭名昭著的逃犯。

一群问题的领袖，一定是最大的问题人物。光深深的这么觉得，她第一来到丧灵钟就爱上了这里，她还觉得埃斯蒂尼安肯定也喜欢这里。

夜晚时全副武装的她，带着全副武装的奥尔什方，用冒险者的话说是“去镇上找乐子”。她走进会馆，罗薇娜就热情的招呼：“晚上好！我给你准备了国王蛋糕~”风情万种的老板娘的目光停留在奥尔什方身上，他对她优雅的行礼：“初次见面，我叫奥尔什方·灰石。”

光带着奥尔什方走上会馆的天台，听着吟游诗人的演奏。

这还是奥尔什方第一次去忘忧骑士亭以外的酒馆，皇都酒馆虽然三教九流聚集，但总体是安全的。在这个天台上，每一桌的人都散发着各种各样诡异气息，杀意、贪婪、色欲、暴食，每一个人的腰间、手边都放着的武器。

“去你妈的！”

奥尔什方还没喝完第一杯甜酒，角落里那桌就打了起来，一个佣兵一板斧将另一个佣兵从天台拍下，被打的同伴把桌上的食物扔向拿板斧的佣兵，被佣兵躲过，妥妥的朝着光砸过来。

低头吃蛋糕的光，稍微直起身，躲过了飞过来的盘子，又在电光火石中拿起跟盘子一起飞过来的蛋挞，她检查了一下没被人动过，又开始吃起蛋挞。

奥尔什方满脸黑线的看着光，她到底是遇到了多少这种事情能淡定如厮？

光抬起头问他：“这蛋挞烤的很酥，我们要不要也点一份？”

身后是罗薇娜的怒吼：“不要在我这里打架，当心我把你们拉进黑名单，再也不许在这做交易！哎呀！”杀红眼的佣兵们推倒的椅子砸到了老板娘的脚，她转过头朝光喊着：“天哪，阿光，帮帮我！”

光擦擦嘴，眨眼间闪过去，把几个闹事的佣兵一手一个从会馆天台丢到老远，又一记雷暴打在丢人的地方：“老板娘，给我上一碟蛋挞，还有一杯玫瑰茶，不要加糖，奥尔什方喜欢加奶的。”

罗薇娜拍拍自己被气的够呛的胸口，她越来越喜欢这位沉默强悍的冒险者：“等着！今晚我请！”自从她在罗薇娜会馆每天兼职做委托，闹事的人越来越少，打坏的家具也越来越少，连赖账的都没了。

光乖巧的像只小猫咪一样，把烤的热乎乎软酥酥的蛋挞，放倒唇边吹到不烫口，又小心翼翼托到奥尔什方的嘴边，与刚才徒手碎大石的强悍战士判若两人：“吃点吧，真的可好吃了。”

他咬着蛋挞，算是明白她为什么强烈要求他全副武装的来这里：“这就是你冒险的世界吗？真希望能跟你一起去冒险，太精彩了！果然你无论做什么都是最棒的！”

哪怕在一起这么久，奥尔什方热情直白的称赞仍然让她羞涩，夜色与烛光也无法掩盖她红透的脸：“罗薇娜说酒馆刚刚开张，需要有人帮忙维护治安，我就来这打工了。她能在这里开店很不简单，是位非常了不起的女性。她说，以后我们晚饭来这里吃，她全包。”

奥尔什方弯腰舔掉她嘴角的蛋挞皮，在她耳边低声呢喃：“我的光才是最了不起的，我最爱的人。”情话与耳边的热气，让她全身触电般酥麻，她在他的胸口画着圈圈，掏出把钥匙，同样可以压低声音：“你知道吗，她还给我留了一间客房。”

 

摩杜纳的晚风已现秋意，敞开的格子窗，风把窗帘吹的飒飒作响。罗薇娜会馆房间的双人床上，薄薄的墨绿色绒毯将赤裸的两人裹在一起。

两人的手都因为连日的劳作变得坚硬而粗糙，光与奥尔什方掌心相对，她发现他好像又长高了。她以前没问过奥尔什方身高和体重，后来再也没有机会问了。总是有那么多大事情，忙碌的库尔扎斯，没有尽头的旅行。

她已经走遍了海德林的每一个角落，唯一想回又回不去的地方，就是有他的雪之家。

想到这里，她幽幽的叹口气。

她脸上浮现出熟悉的悲伤，奥尔什方与她十指交缠：“是不是我又让你难过了？我宁愿在矿场干上一辈子，也不想让你难过。”

“对不起，我只是太幸福了。”她的手在毯子里猛掐自己，不能老是这样，她的悲伤属于自己，不能带给奥尔什方，这对他不公平。

“我的光，我们会永远这么幸福的。”

 

 

 

每天亮后奥尔什方在押送人员的陪同下，在矿场扛着鹤嘴锄凿上一天的石头，光在镇上接受各种委托，晚上回到他们的小木屋。罗薇娜会馆虽然热闹有趣，毕竟离矿场太远。

他们的小木屋在光的改造下，已经从简陋单间升级到九霄云社的程度，衣柜书桌书架脚凳椅子一样不少。她这么多年当冒险者，学的木匠雕金铸铁，全都用来改造他俩的小窝。以至于，他们后来都舍不得离开这里。

奥尔什方两个月后陪光去丧灵钟时，才发现在他面前小鸟依人的光，俨然已经成了镇上的老大？？？商贩们看见她热情的打招呼，往她的怀里塞各种美食小商品，穷凶极恶的雇佣兵老远看见她就改了路。

他看见罗薇娜会馆门口的巨大海报嘴角抽筋，那海报画的很丑，但确确实实的就是光……上面还有两行大字：内有恶名精英，闹事赖账请谨慎。

光昂首阔步的走进去，会馆的工作人员们看见她来了，直接大喊：“光来了！开门营业！”

在楼梯拐角处，奥尔什方给了她一记壁咚：“亲爱的恶名精英，能不能告诉我，你在镇上做了什么惊天动地的事情？”

光低着头背着手，脚尖不安的在地上画圈圈：“没什么啦……冒险者不服打冒险者，佣兵不服打佣兵……”

奥尔什方宠溺的捏了捏她的翘鼻：“你这个迷人精！”

奥尔什方低头含住她的红唇时，他被脑海中传出的尖啸震的双膝发软。等回过神时，发现整个人都栽倒在光的身上。

方才还笑容甜美的爱人，眼里是超越年龄的凝重，她严肃的对他点头：“龙啸。”她确定奥尔什方站稳后，他们冲出会馆，发现地上都是被龙啸震的七荤八素的人。实力强大的尚且能站稳，一切手无缚鸡之力的，着实需要在地上躺上一会才能起来。

光在天台上找到趴在桌子上的罗薇娜。老板娘声音虚弱的问她：“这是什么，地震吗？”

光对奥尔什方说：“这声龙啸我认得，是来自尘世幻龙的。你马上给神殿骑士团写信，我要去趟密约之塔。”

奥尔什方制止了她：“你不能去，密约之塔已经荒废了十年。尘世幻龙的并不是好战之龙，而且他已经在湖底沉睡了好久。你该去伊修加德找龙骑士。”

这边太危险了，她绝不能再让奥尔什方去银泪湖附近，矿场必须立即疏散。她死死的抓住奥尔什方的肩膀：“我可以用以太魔法传输到伊修加德，最迟后天回来。你这两天一定要留在镇上，答应我。”

“傻瓜。”奥尔什方捏着她的脸颊：“我不去矿场，谁来疏散他们呢？我一定不会有事的，为了你，我也会好好活着。”

光的脸上是尽量轻松的笑容，抓着他的手几乎能把衣服捏出个洞来：“你疏散完赶紧带着他们回库尔扎斯，我会去白云崖找你。”

光苍白的脸泫然欲泣，在紫色的以太光芒中，化作一段模糊的影像，最后消失在空气里。空气中还残留着她的气息，他的衣服上还残留着女性的余温，嘴唇上还有她的味道。奥尔什方深呼口气，跳上陆行鸟冲向了矿场。

 

摩杜纳距离皇都百里之遥，在那边震耳欲馈的龙啸，到了皇都被大部分人当做了耳鸣。艾默里克坐在办工作前发呆，思索着脑海里莫名的尖啸到底是神经过敏还是远方的龙啸，任由冒着白气的红茶逐渐变凉。

突然整个房间都的空气都变得特别沉，仿佛一床厚厚的棉被捂住了他的胸腔口鼻。办公室的正中央出现一个小小的光点，以太成肉眼可见的漩涡急速旋转、扩大，最后变成一团紫色的光团。

在这光团之中，一个人形降落在正中，那女武神般的身姿不是他朝思暮想的人又是谁？

光如同女神下凡一样的身姿保持了不到一秒，然后就像清晨从忘忧骑士亭爬出来的醉汉一样，整个人都歪歪扭扭摇摇晃晃，双手乱摸想要找到什么东西固定住身体。艾默里克急忙走上前去，犹豫了一下，选择用双手扶住了她的胳膊。

他强烈的克制住想要把酒醉般的光拥进怀中的冲动，低头看着她迷醉的眼神与花瓣般不住颤抖的红唇：“你为什么突然出现？这是梦吗？你喝醉了吗？”

光讨厌魔法传输，每次传输都好像在利亚维桑的大海啸里坐上十天海盗船一样。如果不是去的地方绝对安全，或者时间迫切，她都不会选择魔法传输。强烈的醉以太远比在海盗船上宿醉还要难受，每次她都要半天才能从这种晕眩里恢复正常。她死死的抓住艾默里克的胳膊，语无伦次：“没……魔法传输……醉以太……我……呕！”

她膝盖发软，险些跪在地上，而艾默里克抢先一步跪在了地上，她还是软软的倒在了他的怀里。与上次那个充满敌意与排斥的强抱完全不一样，她是柔软的、顺从的、无力的，完完全全、毫无缝隙的贴合在他的怀里。脖颈间是她散发着热气的呼吸，他能感受到光平稳的心跳，还有那扎的他鼻尖痒痒的卷发。

不同于梦里，怀里的人温暖而有重量。

光晕倒了。

艾默里克颤抖的伸出手，试探性的抚摸着她的头发，她的耳垂，她露在战斗服外的后背。无论怎样发誓要远离她，他还是无法……

“艾默里克！你听见龙啸了吗！”

苍天之龙骑没有敲门的习惯，这次也是大叫着推门而入，而他进来时看见的就是艾默里克环抱着光，手停留在光的背上。

他愣了，进屋后后关上门：“你们在干什么！你果然对她……”

艾默里克的食指比了个“嘘”的姿势，他刚才太过忘情，连身在人来人往的神殿骑士团办公室的事情都忘记了，还好看见的是埃斯蒂尼安。如果是别人看见这一幕，传出去不一定会酿成怎样的轩然大波。

他躲开埃斯蒂尼安质疑与不悦的眼神，小声说：“她突然晕倒，我就接住了她，然后这个姿势，我也不知道该怎么办。”

埃斯蒂尼安摇摇头，他觉得自己早就该发觉艾默里克的心思，他也相信艾默里克绝不是趁人之危的龌龊之徒：“松手，你想过她在你怀中醒来时会怎样？以后你该与她如何相对，你这样考虑过奥尔什方吗？他可是刚刚为了光差点杀了波勒克兰。”

艾默里克羞愧的低下头，小心翼翼的保持着光不会栽倒的姿势站起身，想要把她从地上抱起。

这时光的突然正大眼睛，像变了个人一样精光四射：“发生了什么？我晕倒了？？”她看着艾默里克正弯腰扶着她，她赶忙站起来，结果又天旋地转的没站稳，后退两步扶住桌子。看见桌上有杯红茶，拿起来就忘嘴里猛灌，喝的太急，从嘴角漏到脖子。她拿胳膊擦了一把嘴和脖子，皱着眉头一脸嫌弃的看着艾默里克：“这么黏？你放了多少糖？”

她看见一身盔甲的埃斯蒂尼安，对他笑的眼睛弯弯如同月牙：“埃斯蒂尼安，你在真是太好了。我想我也不用多说了，你来说明情况吧。”

埃斯蒂尼安发现这丫头看见自己总是笑的特别甜，以至于他都不好意思骂她：“刚才，我听到了龙啸。离这里很远，大概在摩杜纳。光之战士不会无缘无故的出现，剩下的我想你比我清楚。”

光还是没有从醉以太的晕眩里恢复，她干脆坐在了艾默里克的椅子上，双手揉着太阳穴，眉头皱在一起：“摩杜纳的龙啸，来自尘世幻龙。我来是想请求神殿骑士团疏散银泪湖旁边的矿场，不走的强制带走。等到疏散后，我会去趟密约之塔查明虚实。”

“密约之塔吗？我跟你一起去，苍天之龙骑必须去。”

“好啊……”光突然想起来似的瞪大眼睛，郑重警告苍天之龙骑：“去可以，你绝对不许跟尘世幻龙打架，不许跟它顶嘴，不许骂他儿子。……反正你可以去，但是一定要顺着他。那头老龙超级记仇。”

 

艾默里克敏锐的察觉她语气中的异样：“你见过尘世幻龙？”

光发觉自己说漏嘴，她温和的凝视着艾默里克。明明是温和的目光，淡然的微笑，还是平时那个如同太阳般明媚开朗的女性，却让艾默里克感受到来自父皇一样的压迫感：“有过一面之缘，他给过我一些人生建议。”

艾默里克觉得额头上有汗水流下，方才如同棉被般沉重的空气仿佛再度压住他。在光之战士慈爱的目光下，他低下头签署了疏散银泪湖矿场的文件。

光：“很好。”

光从神殿骑士长的椅子上坐起来，那一瞬间，艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安都感觉到这个娇小的女性是在低头看着人高马大的他们。

苍天之龙骑和光之战士结伴离开后，艾默里克颓然坐倒，椅子上还有余温。他的指尖，拈起胸口上泛着金色光泽的长卷发，回味着抚摸那头长发的手感，把那根头发收进了办公桌的盒子里。

 

离开神殿骑士团的埃斯蒂尼安，昂首阔步的走了一会后才发现不对劲，他身后的光走的摇摇晃晃的像个醉鬼。他才想起她刚才晕倒了：“你这是喝了多少？都走不了直线。”

光扶着膝盖弯下腰，捂着翻江倒海的胃：“喝了一池塘的以太。”她黄纸般的脸色，让埃斯蒂尼安恻隐之心大动，他好心的指了指自己的后背：“要不，我背你。”

光抬头看了眼龙骑大佬盔甲上背后的刺，那刺能刺的尼德霍格口腔溃疡，背她？这是要提前送她见海德林吧。她用手背擦擦嘴：“你认真的？”

埃斯蒂尼安相当认真，还直直的伸出双手：“如果你不介意我公主抱，我也不建议。我又不是波勒克兰，打得过奥尔什方。”

你胸前的刺也不是开玩笑的啊喂！被抱住一样会死人的！她撑直身体：“奥尔什方才不会那么无理取闹。我没事，走吧。”

埃斯蒂尼安拿着盖尔伯格的上半截，把末端伸给她：“不闹了，你拉着我的枪，免得摔倒。”

她拉住盖尔伯格的末端，摩挲着冰凉圆润的金属，突然笑起来：“你也是很温柔的，就是嘴巴太硬。”

他藏在面具下的脸微微一红：“呱噪的女人，快点走。”

埃斯蒂尼安并不像他表现出来那样简单粗暴，他是个非常敏感的人，而敏感的另一种形式会表现为细心。他能感受到艾默里克情绪的微妙变化，能察觉到光焦躁不安的心，也能感受到皇都千年稳固的表面下的暗流汹涌。

他的陆行鸟奔驰在光的后面，光的身躯明显跟运动中的陆行鸟不协调，随时都有着一头栽下来的危险。他可不想一代英雄死于陆行鸟的拖拽，说出去他朋友也太丢人了。

如果是骑士奥尔什方在这里，他会尽一切办法让光恢复了再走。如果是绅士艾默里克在这里，他会悉心的安排一辆陆行鸟车。而埃斯蒂尼安跟光一样，是个单纯的战士，只会走直线，照顾着战友的后背，已经是一位铁血战士最大的温柔。

光还是从陆行鸟上栽了下来，一路颠簸让她本来就醉以太的状态更加严重。库尔扎斯高地已现冬意，这里的冬天来得比艾欧泽亚其他地方都要早。所幸光栽倒一半及时拉住了缰绳，才没有变成脸朝下着陆。

光找了块平整的岩石坐下。接过埃斯蒂尼安递来的水袋，平日那坚定无畏的双眼，担忧的看向白云崖。

埃斯蒂尼安对她嗤之以鼻：“你太紧张奥尔什方了，就像个孵蛋的母龙。他是个爷们，是伊修加德最优秀的骑士，你这么担心会让他很没面子。”

光被他逗得笑起来：“你要是有喜欢的人，也会这么担心的。”

埃斯蒂尼安拿回水袋，也没擦瓶口，直接对着嘴喝起来，然后不满的咕嘟：“我很庆幸我没有，不然就像你们两个这样，走哪都卿卿我我，傻透了。”他不懂爱情，只是直觉光对奥尔什方的紧张已经到了偏执的地步，他们俩之间的感情很真挚，但是不应该到了分开就会心肝俱碎的地步。

 

奥尔什方在白云崖有条不紊的安排着疏散而来的民众，他有着卓越的行政才能，轻易就能赢得他人信任的能力。本该被龙啸惊的恐慌的民众，在他的安抚与组织之下，安稳的接受救助。

他刚刚送走了光和埃斯蒂尼安。

他也很想和光一起并肩战斗，可是他的战场在这里，民众需要他。光的战场在那里，苍天之龙骑才是可以与她并肩而战的人。他知道，一直都知道，他们本来不是一个世界的人。那又有什么关系，光爱着他。

 

银泪湖的废墟之上，埃斯蒂尼安让光殿后节约体力，他一路清理各种杂鱼、杂龙、杂兵。真想象不到，这样的地方还有活着的加雷马士兵。在水草与崩坏的金属与裂石里，两人一路攀爬。

埃斯蒂尼安发现光对这里很熟悉，明明一切痕迹都表明这艘帝国飞艇自从沉没以来，没有人从银泪湖的东岸登陆过。当尘世幻龙的灵体在他们面前现身时，他还是觉得难以置信，之前他一直坚信它已经死了。

“人类。”

明明只是灵体，他们却能感觉到它穿透灵魂的目光，这是与海德林寿命接近的生物，凌驾于世间万物的存在。它的目光扫过埃斯蒂尼安，无所畏惧的苍天之龙骑生平第一次感觉到什么叫做肃然起敬，也幸亏光让他把邪龙之眼留在了皇都。

尘世幻龙的目光落在光的身上：“孩子，你听到了我的召唤，来到这里。”

尘世幻龙说着千百年前的古伊修加德语，对于拥有超越之力的光来说没有障碍，埃斯蒂尼安大约能听懂一半。

光倒也不跟他客气：“你的龙啸是为了召唤我？我以为我不找上你，你会一直装睡。”

尘世幻龙原谅了她的无礼：“我感受到了一股强大的意志，癫狂的怨念。海德林的使徒，我的生命之中见过无数拥有光之水晶的战士，而你是我见过最强大的。你的意志比你的力量更加强大，我从未见过如此可怖的意志，哪怕是尼德霍格也没有。我召唤你，是因为你不属于这里，甚至不属于这个时空。”

埃斯蒂尼安听懂了，不属于这个时空？什么意思？

光垂下双眸，从怀里掏出光之水晶，无色的水晶散发着意志的绿光，那强烈的光线刺痛了的幻龙灵体。水晶之光将光的过往传递到幻龙的脑海中。

它看见，一位完成所有拯救大业的英雄寻求葬身之地。她满身伤痛的肉体无法支撑神一样的力量，强大的意志和超越之力使她灵魂不灭。她本是海德林的使徒，内心却拒绝死后回归母水晶。她的灵魂太过强大，无法直接回归到以太界，等待她灵魂的归途只有虚无界。

幻龙不忍她成为无影，在她从神意之地的悬崖纵身越下云海之时，引导她来到了这个时空。

在奥尔什方第一次出现在神意之地的时间里，他们相遇了。她原本以为那是濒死前的幻觉，在扑进少年奥尔什方怀里时，锁子甲撞得她鼻梁生疼，他温柔的双手，雪之家滚烫的奶茶提醒着她一切都是真的。她的奥尔什方，无论在哪里，都命中注定对她一见钟情。

 

埃斯蒂尼安听见它悲伤的叹息，是什么样的事情能让这位见过沧海桑田的老龙如此感怀。

“原来是我引导你来到这里，你不能拒绝回归母水晶，你不能成为无影。”

光捏着水晶的手指节发白，她恨不得捏碎这块水晶，她用尽全身力气对幻龙怒吼：“你剥夺了我死去的机会。难道身为海德林的使徒，我连自尽的权利都没有吗！连暗之战士都可以自尽，为什么我不能！”

幻龙闭上了双眼：“他自尽是因为海德林不需要他，而海德林需要你。我与她达成约定，让你消除怨恨，心甘情愿回归母水晶。”

光狠狠的把光之水晶砸向了幻龙的身影，水晶叮叮当当的滚落在残破的金属船舱上，掉下去。她举起双手，已经被她丢的老远的水晶又安稳的躺在她的掌心里。

尘世幻龙朝她轻轻吹口气，光就像煮软的面条一样栽倒在地：“带她回去吧，苍天之龙骑，去安抚大地之民。我会再度沉睡，希望龙之战争早日结束。”

 

埃斯蒂尼安单肩扛着昏迷过去的光，来到最近的镇上，在罗薇娜会馆里把光平放在桌子上。他一身刺甲钢盔坐在罗薇娜新购置的实木椅子上，心疼的罗薇娜心里直哆嗦，她刚想告诉他脱了盔甲再坐时，认出了桌子上的光。

她捂住嘴，惊讶的问：“天，是谁能把光伤成这样？”

埃斯蒂尼安把头盔丢在光的旁边，今天一天的信息量太大了，先是撞破艾默里克的心事，然后是得知光来到这里的原因。他有生以来第一次知道用脑过度的感觉，罗薇娜被头盔下过度好看的脸震惊了。光的朋友都这么帅吗！

他皱着眉头问：“那个……能帮忙去白云崖送封信吗？很急。”

罗薇娜被迷得脸红心跳：“没问题没问题，不怕不怕！”

 

这是第几次了？面对着被抬回来的光。奥尔什方回忆着满身是血的她，或者身上没有血，变成更严重的灵魂受伤。不久前，他们还在会馆的这间房间里，吹拂着微凉的秋风，畅谈着旅程与未来。

她的表情太过平静了，奥尔什方趴在她的胸口，已经三天了，几乎听不到她的心跳，只有微弱的鼻息证明她还活着。

英雄归来，再度踏上旅程，往复循环，直到有一天英雄再也回不来。

埃斯蒂尼安推开房门，径直走到他的身后，拎起他的肩膀，大拇指指指外面。奥尔什方乖顺的像个孩子，被比他矮的骑士像拎幼年陆行鸟一样拎到餐桌前。外面太阳刚刚升起，店里只有他们两个，椅子都放在桌子上，奥尔什方面前的桌子上摆着两份饭菜和各种酒瓶。

埃斯蒂尼安脱去龙骑盔甲，穿着再普通不过的棉质短衫和长裤，他对桌子上的菜努努嘴：“吃。”然后咬开一瓶茴香酒，自顾自喝了起来。

奥尔什方用掌心揉揉满是红血丝的双眼：“谢谢你把光带回来。”

埃斯蒂尼安放下酒瓶，银色的长发顺滑的垂在脸侧。黎明前店里出奇的安静，这是他在后厨亲手准备的饭菜，看着不太美味，倒是分量十足。他叹口气，先吃了起来：“谢我就把东西吃了，别倒下了，让我照顾俩。”

埃斯蒂尼安自诩天不怕地不怕，一直以为整个伊修加德敢暴揍苍穹骑士的只有他一个。奥尔什方不仅揍了波勒克兰那个讨厌的家伙，还几乎杀了他。这在皇都几乎是自杀式行为。冲冠一怒为红颜，做了多少伊修加德人一辈子想做不敢做的事。就冲这个埃斯蒂尼安都认奥尔什方是真正的男子汉，是配得上光的男人。

他找了两个玻璃杯，给奥尔什方也倒上一杯：“幻龙跟我保证过，她只是沉睡。你要知道，她这次状态非常糟糕，整个人都处于醉以太的状态，能撑到幻龙面前都很难，需要长时间的休息。”

埃斯蒂尼安的厨艺令人不敢恭维，幸好奥尔什方此时也吃不出味道，他机械性的咀嚼着，咽不下去就就着一大口酒咽下去。罗薇娜藏的陈年好酒被埃斯蒂尼安在后厨翻到，力道十足，一满杯下肚，哪怕是酒量惊人的伊修加德人也觉得胃里着火、眼冒金星。

酒精舒缓了奥尔什方的神经，他这几天不知道怎么过来的，就是傻傻的守着光，不时探探她的鼻息，听听她的心跳。他摆摆手：“我只想躺在那里的是我。”

酒精上头的埃斯蒂尼安打断了他：“要是你现在躺在那里？你信不信，光能炸了整个银泪湖，把那条老龙的遗体拉出来扒皮抽筋，没准同归于尽。你还是守着她吧，我打包票她睡醒后啥事没有。”

奥尔什方被他逗乐了，苍天之龙骑有种另类的幽默感，总是不合时宜的认真搞笑。他笑的弯下腰，打翻了餐碟，笑的眼里都流出来：“对对，躺在那的不能是我。不然光能把自己吓死……她啊……”

苍天之龙骑笑不出来，这对注定有一个先死去，一定是奥尔什方。

他给奥尔什方斟满酒：“我听到了光的过去。”

奥尔什方勃然变色，方才还笑到扭曲的脸凝固了。

埃斯蒂尼安不太擅长叙述，而且光的来历也太过复杂。他断断续续的告诉奥尔什方，光来自未来，以自尽的方式来到了这里，奥尔什方是她见到的第一人。

奥尔什方叹口气：“我没能阻止她寻死吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安轻轻敲击着桌面：“你问到重点了。光在你的墓前自尽，你遇到她的地方，就是你墓碑所在。”

我的死间接导致了她的死？

奥尔什方抹了把眼角：“我明白了，为了她我会好好活着。”

他们的生命已经彼此连接，他要比光活的更久，他们要白头偕老。

 

打起精神的奥尔什方找面镜子，被自己的脸下了一大跳：深深凹进去眼窝像被人打过一样青里泛着黑紫，眼白血红一片，脸色暗黄，嘴角下巴上都是青色胡茬，头发也是油腻腻，还满身酒气。这要是光醒来第一眼看见她，再对比油光水滑玉树临风的埃斯蒂尼安……他猛地摇头，不行不行，一切情敌都要扼杀在摇篮。

一定要让光看见最棒的自己！

在浴室洗的白白净净的奥尔什方，腰上围着白色毛巾，在脸上涂满白色泡泡，正哼着歌刮胡子，听见房间里一声细不可闻的呻吟。

他丢下刀，媲美瞬间移动的速度跑到光的床前跪下，差点被腰上掉下来的毛巾绊倒。

光迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，看见的是头发湿漉眼神水润的奥尔什方。她恍恍惚惚的看了他半天，说的第一句话是：“啊……我睡了几十年吗……你怎么长白胡子了……”

奥尔什方满是白色泡沫的脸笑起来相当滑稽：“对的，我是老头子了，你是个漂亮的老太婆。”

埃斯蒂尼安听见了房里的动静，推开门，然后愣了下，他的身后是罗薇娜兴奋的尖叫。奥尔什方不明所以的回头看向罗薇娜，她正捂着眼睛，从指缝里放着光盯着他。他感觉好像有点清凉，低头一看……毛巾在房间正中央，他现在身上唯一的掩体就是脸上的泡沫。

他非常淡定的对罗薇娜和埃斯蒂尼安竖起大拇指：“满意吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安冷笑着关上门，把罗薇娜推走：“别兴奋了，矜持点。”

 

光这次是真的没有受伤，无论她怎么解释奥尔什方都不信，他几乎霸占了罗薇娜会馆的厨房。每天汤汤水水，一天三顿饭，一顿下午茶加一顿夜宵，搞的光的腰围在以肉眼可见的速度在膨胀。

埃斯蒂尼安没有意见，他每天要在罗薇娜那吃上三顿饭，罗薇娜只要一看见英俊的龙骑大佬坐在她对面就双眼发光。然后，还要在奥尔什方哪里蹭上一顿下午茶和夜宵。奥尔什方也是那种别人对他好一点，他一定要十分的还回去。埃斯蒂尼安在他最无助的时候为他做过难吃的饭，作为回报，奥尔什方已经给他做了半个月的夜宵和点心。

正如光所想，埃斯蒂尼安果然喜欢上了丧灵钟这个民风淳朴的小镇。

光在兼职的时候，遇见闹事的就是随手丢到会馆外面的稻草堆里，闹的很凶就会雷劈几下。被雷劈的人通常会全身焦黑，还赠送个免费烫头。那段时间里，丧灵钟的洗衣店和发廊生意特别红火。

现在变成埃斯蒂尼安在会馆里吃饭看店，那些以为光不在的冒险者跑过来闹事的报仇的，都被龙骑大佬顺手扔到了砖头路上。一时间，丧灵钟的骨科医院变得一号难求，镇上的拄着拐杖的人每天都在增加。

埃斯蒂尼安特别满意这段时间的度假生活，他跟光说，等退休后也要开个这样的酒馆，专门收拾不老实的客人。

 

奥尔什方的强制劳动，因为采石场的临时关闭不得不结束。刑罚依然是刑罚，他只有等刑满时才能回到巨龙首工作。

每天抱着光醒来，看着她在阳光下天使一样的睡颜，不顾她的抗议喂她吃东西。看着她一身病号装跟埃斯蒂尼安一起修理闹事的客人，凶神恶煞般的样子在看见他的瞬间变成柔情似水。

一切的一切都如同梦一样美好。

而梦终究要醒来，他们终将回到现实。他是生长在伊修加德的树，光是注定飞向远方的鹰。

再回到库尔扎斯，已经是深冬。一个飘雪之日，他们再度踏上神意之地。下雪的天气特别温暖，风雪散后，明媚的太阳照在皑皑白雪之上，连风都像冰雪女神耳边的呢喃，冰淇淋一般的凉里带着甜。

那是他们相遇的地方。

奥尔什方站在悬崖边，眺望着对岸的苍穹禁城，层层叠叠尖顶如同天堂之剑一样倒立在人间。这确实是一个长眠的好地方，如果让他自己选，他也会选在这里。

“光，我死后就是葬在这里吗？”

他感受到身边的光呼吸一滞，沉默表示了她的答案。

“这是个好地方，我喜欢这。”他给了光一个大大的微笑：“如果我们白头偕老，百年之日我们还长眠在这里好吗？”

光泣不成声的跪在地上，曾经多少次，她在这里抱着冰冷的墓碑无声的痛哭，在没人看见的地方哭到眼睛和耳朵流出血。直到有一天她没有了眼泪，从悬崖上张开双臂仰面落下云海，天空被云雾代替，最后失去意识。

现在，她还是跪在当初的地方，抱着她的是活生生的奥尔什方。

“不要提死……不要……求你了……”她的哭泣变成了颤抖，最后变成了剧烈的抽搐。一切的语言都未免苍白，她的绝望，甚至连死后灵魂回归以太界的自由都没有。她那时只是一心想终结自己，选择在这个心里最留恋的地方作为终点。

不知道再次相遇意味着什么，是海德林的安排还是无影给她安排的玩笑，她都不知道自己和奥尔什方的存在是真是幻。还是这是个她一厢情愿构想出的世界。尘世幻龙确切的告诉她这是真的是过去，即使回到过去她也不能改变未来，注定失去奥尔什方的未来。

她突然停止哭泣，抬起头，眼白泛着异常的黑色，眼眶因为撕心裂肺的哭泣遍布血点：“奥尔什方，我发誓如果这次海德林再敢让你死在我面前，我就把灵魂卖给无影。为了守护一个人，放弃全世界。”

奥尔什方捧住她的脸，在她泛着血光的瞳孔上映出他的倒影：“不要因为我怨恨这个世界。我活生生的在这里，我是真实存在的，这是海德林给你的歉意。 与她和解吧，原谅自己，也请原谅我。”

让你消除怨恨，心甘情愿的回归海德林……

脑海里回荡着尘世幻龙的忠告，她黑红色的双眼慢慢恢复了清明，怀里的是活着的是奥尔什方，不再是一方冰冷的石碑。

奥尔什方温暖，坚韧，包容她的一切：“继续你的旅行，继续保护这个世界，我会永远暖好屋子等你。”

“还要洗干净香喷喷……”光梦呓般的喃喃自语，身体像融化的雪团一样瘫倒在地上，然后痴痴的笑了。

“你还是笑起来最棒了！”

雪地太凉了，奥尔什方把她从地上公主抱起，她还是那么轻，真难以想象，这样轻柔如羽片的身体，是怎样力压尼德霍格、震慑尘世幻龙的。

光的哭的鼻涕眼泪一脸，像个淋过雨又饿了三天的大花猫，奥尔什方腾出一只手掏出手帕捏住她的鼻子：“小猪快揩鼻涕！都快流到嘴里了！”

“哼！！”

她揉揉自己流鼻涕流的通红的鼻尖，委屈巴巴的抬起头：“那个……我好像感冒了……”

奥尔什方把额头贴在她的前额上，还挺热的。不是说笨蛋都不会感冒吗？埃内马兰和光怎么就例外了。

 

光有记忆以来，第一次在跟家人过星芒节——好吧，福尔唐家的人，现在已经是她的家人了。至少，整个皇都都认为她是福尔唐家的人。

这真是一个毕生难忘的节日，作为她应该是有生以来的第一次感冒。为什么每次都在奥尔什方的面前生病呢，难道是她的神经和肉体只有在他的面前才会松懈下来。寻常人再平常不过的感冒，对于光来说却是一种奢侈。

伤痛是人类之间的互相折磨，疾病却是神赐予的惩罚。

光觉得生病比受伤难受多了，头疼欲裂四肢犹如灌铅，鼻子像被人捏住，不时的留着鼻涕，这时候谁要是在她嘴里塞上一团纸，伟大的光之战士就立即GG了。

埃德蒙伯爵对光堪比对自己的亲女儿，一个接一个的医生，一瓶接一瓶的名贵药剂，跟不要钱一样的往她嘴里塞——要多难吃有多难吃。

埃斯蒂尼安倒是很讲义气的来到伯爵府探病。

他在宝杖大街遇到抱了一堆药的奥尔什方时还不信，那么厉害的光之战士会感冒？他穿着一身盔甲，帮着奥尔什方大包小提的一路走回伯爵府。看见光的第一句话就是：“你怎么就感冒了？不是说笨蛋都不会感冒吗？”

头顶顶着冰袋，鼻塞头晕的光差点被他气得一口气没上来，她嗓子沙哑的犹如含过热炭：“……你没感冒过吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安带着头盔的头微微一扬，带着说不出的小骄傲：“本骑士一辈子没生过病。”

笨蛋。

当然，光只是在心里说说，她全盛状态都不敢得罪的人，病入膏肓就不敢蹦跶了。她索性闭上眼睛，倒在床上装死。

埃斯蒂尼安拉过来把椅子，带着手甲的手戳戳她的胳膊：“你什么时候好？我来给你送邀请函的。”

装死的光抬起一只眼皮：“邀请函？你要结婚了？谁那么倒霉？”说完这话光赶紧闭上眼睛，生病脑子不好使，一不小心把真心话说出来了。

还好这时奥尔什方端着羊奶麦片粥走进房间，香喷喷的粥吸引了埃斯蒂尼安的注意力，他摘下头盔和手甲：“谢谢，我正好饿了。”

奥尔什方欲哭无泪：“这是光的病号餐，你确定你要吃？”

埃斯蒂尼安给自己舀了小半碗，把座位腾给了奥尔什方，自己端着粥站在一边吃。奥尔什方的厨艺真不错，听他说光做菜非常厉害，埃斯蒂尼安表示怀疑，毕竟光在奥尔什方眼里喘口气都是仙气，这话水分太大。

光一边张嘴等着奥尔什方的投喂，一边看着埃斯蒂尼安带来的几封邀请函。一封来自龙骑士总部，邀请英雄阁对各位龙骑进行指导。一封来自神殿骑士长艾默里克，邀请英雄阁下对各位神殿骑士进行指导。一封来自苍穹骑士团副长韦尔吉纳，邀请英雄阁下对苍穹骑士进行指导。

光被这三封来自不同部门，措辞一模一样的邀请函弄迷糊了：“指导？”

埃斯蒂尼安言简意赅的说明，就是去龙骑总部揍一顿龙骑，去神殿骑士团揍一顿神殿骑士，去苍穹骑士团揍一顿苍穹骑士。不打死就行，但是一定要让他们挂彩，这群不知道天高地厚的，还都以为龙族像他埃斯蒂尼安心慈手软呢。

“啊……前两个还好说，苍穹骑士团都是教皇亲自挑选的精英，还需要我去指导什么？”

提到苍穹骑士团，奥尔什方脸一沉，埃斯蒂尼安更是满脸鄙夷：“大概韦尔吉纳觉得他们太嚣张了，觉得太阳底下除了尼德霍格自己最厉害。让你去教他们做人吧。我倒是希望他邀请的是我，早就看他们不顺眼了。”

他把空碗放下：“谢谢你的粥。我会陪光去会苍穹骑士团，放心。”

揩着鼻涕的光可怜巴巴的望向龙骑大佬：“你确定，我这个形象去指导伊修加德的精英？”

龙骑大佬的眉头拧在一起，别说我认识你，太不优雅了。

 

头天还病的要死要活的光，隔了两天就跟以前一样生龙活虎。龙骑大佬心里感慨， 她的恢复力到底是靠超越之力，还是本身就是个野生动物？

奥尔什方非常喜欢龙骑士团的，他也是第一次来。乌黑锃亮的盔甲，严实合缝的包裹着龙骑久经锻炼的肉体。龙骑士每次运动，铠甲都会伴随身体的韵律发出愉悦的金属声。还有那面甲下呼出的热气，脖颈间流出的汗水……

站在龙骑士方阵前的奥尔什方，握拳高呼：“龙骑士们流满汗水的肉体真是太棒了！”光在一旁看着亢奋的奥尔什方，也小声的鼓掌：“嗯呢，太棒了。”

检阅龙骑士的苍天之龙骑的额头留下一滴冷汗，他突然觉得带奥尔什方来是个错误。

 

在光见识到了苍天之龙骑“心慈手软”的指导龙骑士后，她只想跪在他的面前求他原谅她以前的出言不逊。

他不是在指导，他简直就是在杀人，这群龙骑士跟尼德霍格比起来唯一的优待就是，大概埃斯蒂尼安不会插他们眼睛。

面对地上横七竖八的躺着趴着跪着的龙骑士的完美肉体，龙骑大佬把盖尔伯格往地上一插，指着光：“看见没，要像我这样打。现在该你了，把他们拎起来再指导一遍。”他一记武神枪把地上的人全部轰了起来：“起来！尼德霍格还没热身你们就都躺下了，感受下打败尼德霍格战士的力量。”

怨声载道的龙骑士们求饶：“老大，你行行好，还是把尼德霍格喊来吧，至少它还能给我们一个痛快！”

埃斯蒂尼安的枪尖指向一旁看热闹的光：“你过去，把手举起来，放大招。”

为了保命，光对着天空就是一记百万核爆。

 

远在神殿骑士团的艾默里克，目瞪口呆的看见神殿骑士团的上空升起一朵蘑菇云，红茶洒了一手。据他所知，皇都里有这种力量，能干出这事的人只有两个。他不知道的是，那两个极端问题人物正在一起“指导学习”。

他擦掉手里的红茶，喊来了昂德卢：“你去检查一下，皇都的结界有没有出漏洞。”

昂德卢不明所以：“我刚才看见苍天之龙骑和英雄阁下，还有银剑骑士一起去龙骑士团。有他们在，出漏洞也没关系。”

艾默里克突然觉得自己牙疼。

 

艾默里克与埃斯蒂尼安是对奇妙的朋友。艾默里克稳重，老成，温文尔雅，遵循着一切社会规则。埃斯蒂尼安蔑视世俗，无所畏惧，就像尼德霍格的火焰一样，想怎么来就怎么来，想去哪就去哪。

他对埃斯蒂尼安的底线大概就是要求他活着回来，而这没有原则的宠溺现在又多了一人，光之战士。他会被他们吸引，大概是因为他们随心所欲，无所顾忌的自由。

艾默里克邀请英雄阁下来指导并不是特例，正常程序他会邀请苍天之龙骑来指导骑士们的训练。不过出于对多年老友的了解，神殿骑士团的骑士们怕是禁不起他的斯巴达折腾。所以，他邀请了相对温和的光。

他没想到的是，在福尔唐伯爵府蹭完饭的埃斯蒂尼安跟着光一起来到了神殿骑士团。

总长大人日常办公，三句话不离英雄阁下，搞的神殿骑士们对光之战士产生了错误认知。埃斯蒂尼安抱着胳膊问昂德卢：“你们确定这里是神殿骑士团，不是光的粉丝后援会？”

站成一排排的神殿骑士们没有戴面罩，全都红着脸目光炯炯的注视着偶像——就是眼前的可爱女士，打败了尼德霍格！劝退了尘世幻龙！在斗技场挽救总长于生死之间！

总长口中的别人家的英雄，贵族口中别人家的战士。

光还是第一次当老师，她讲了库尔扎斯以外的龙族：“这世界的龙有千种万种，邪龙后裔只是其中一支。更多的龙族不喜争斗，沉睡在鲜有人类踏足的宁静之地。”她觉得这么讲有点无聊：“我来演示下圣龙一脉的魔法，有人愿意来做陪练吗？”

……

面对纷纷举手的迷弟们，埃斯蒂尼安上前一枪把他们都扒拉开：“我来，你当赫拉斯瓦尔格，我当尼德霍格。”

光一脸黑线，你当这是过家家还是角色扮演？她还没有在埃斯蒂尼安正常状态下与他战斗过，作为战士，遇到旗鼓相当的对手本能的感到兴奋：“那就试试你的枪术厉害，还是我的魔法厉害。”她转过头对骑士们微微一笑：“请都站远点，让你们见识下艾欧泽亚大陆最高规格的单挑。”

埃斯蒂尼安清场之后，挥枪划出结界把两人包围在场内，光也用魔杖在四周包上魔法结界。

 

神殿骑士团的上空一整日都飘荡着黑红色的闪电与蓝绿色的火焰，不时有飞龙的幻影与赤色的雷暴自天而降。神殿骑士团对面是忘忧骑士亭和云雾街，不明就里的群众不顾冬日的严寒，远远的围观到底是怎么一回事。

从伯爵府匆匆赶来的奥尔什方，跑进练习场只看见黑红色大圈里包着蓝紫色魔法壁障，一黑一红两道身影以肉眼难以定位的速度在结界里摩擦出闪电与火花。围观的神殿骑士们目瞪口呆，这已经不是属于人类水平的战斗。他们都还年轻，还没机会去零距离接触尼德霍格，也不一定有着见到尼德霍格还能活着回来的幸运。

奥尔什方也看的目瞪口呆，他知道光是屡次打败神明的战士，依旧被眼前所见而震撼。

艾默里克看见他到了后，对他无奈的摇头：“如您所见，他们已经从上午打到黄昏，而且速度变得越来越快。”他感觉到埃斯蒂尼安已经动用邪龙之眼的力量，携带邪龙之眼的苍天之龙骑可以在尼德霍格身上戳几个大洞，而光完全不见落下风。

太可怕了。

 

“到底怎么回事啊？”

身后传来傲慢悠长的责备声，并肩而立的两位精灵过头看见两位一身纯白的人，泽菲兰与沙里贝尔。

泽菲兰看向魔法壁障里的身影，嘴唇微微长大，宝石绿色的眼睛里少见的露出惊讶的神色。沙里贝尔更是瞪圆双眼，托着下巴，邪气的声音里似乎永远都不怀好意：“这两个人是……苍天之龙骑和……英雄阁下？”他想起异端审判所里那对漂亮的脸孔。

泽菲兰恢复了冷漠，他的声音优雅而缺乏感情：“总长阁下，教皇大人在冰天宫看见这里的情景，派我来查看。”

惊动父皇？这下轮到艾默里克惊讶了，看来动静真是太大了，这两个……算了。他脸上带着职业化的微笑，一本正经的瞎说：“英雄阁下和苍天之龙骑正为神殿骑士演示龙族之间的内战，只是练习。请相信，他们不会给皇都造成任何损害。”

泽菲兰颔首：“这样最好，希望他们尽快结束练习，我这就回去向陛下复命。”

走出神殿骑士团的沙里贝尔的声音扯得老长：“你说韦尔吉纳邀请这女人给我们进行指导，是不是想杀掉我们？你也看见了，那两个人的战斗已经侵犯到神的领域了。”

泽菲兰不置可否：“他们是陛下手中的利剑，你不必多虑。”只要这两把利剑不指向托尔丹，泽菲兰是不在乎他们有多锋利。

 

另一边，奥尔什方安慰着眉头拧在一起的艾默里克：“别担心，这两个人饿了就会停手。”两人神色泰然自若，温文尔雅的总长与模范骑士，仿佛之前的不愉快从未发生。

艾默里克立即让食堂准备了满满一桌子埃斯蒂尼安爱吃的菜，还吩咐骑士们去跟云雾街的民众解释，是神殿骑士团内部在放烟花。不管他们相不相信，有个官方说法总好过众说纷纭谣言四起。

夜色中伊修加德亮起万家灯火，为冰冷的苍穹禁城镀上金色的晕轮。云海之上炊烟袅袅，萦绕着温暖的人间烟火。走在青白色的街道之上，能隐约的听见爆炒咸肉那令人食指大动的油炸声，空气里充满了加热过后黄油的香味，还有骑士面包发酵后散发出的酒香。

果然如奥尔什方所料，食堂窗子开上十几分钟，外面的电闪雷鸣都骤然而止，厚重的杉木大门被推开，一前一后走进两个灰头土脸的战士。

苍天之龙骑的乌黑锃亮的盔甲上一层灰落一层，身后跟着个小泥人，看见奥尔什方后咧嘴一笑，露出白到反光的牙齿。

埃斯蒂尼安看见餐厅的长桌上，从头到尾摆满了面包鱼肉瓜果蔬菜，两边分坐着艾默里克和奥尔什方。他摘下头盔，包裹其中柔顺的银色长发被汗水完全浸透，黏在一起。倒是那张脸还是好看的惊人，密封空间出汗捂的白里透红，宛如刚做完面部保养的皇都贵妇。

光就比较惨了，汗水和着土变成了满脸泥的大花猫。奥尔什方早就料到她战斗后的英姿，把她按在椅子上给她擦脸：“这个肤色也很适合你！你自信的笑容和明亮的眼神真是太棒了！我才发现你的牙齿也是如此的销魂！”

对面的埃斯蒂尼安咬着面包，冷笑了声：“她在你眼里有不棒的时候吗？”

奥尔什方听见了他的抗议，歪头想了下：“感冒的时候吧。她擦鼻涕的时候不太棒，但是非常可爱。”

一直低头不语的艾默里克闻言抬起头：“感冒？”

埃斯蒂尼安：“她前几天感冒了，就像只喝醉的习兹鸟。”他想起什么似的，转过头看向艾默里克。好友的脸仍然挂着那温文尔雅的微笑，眼睛却一直看着面包。对面的奥尔什方给光擦完脸，正在给她的脸上擦面油。光像个小孩子一样眯起眼睛，享受着情人的爱抚。

埃斯蒂尼安：看不懂，还是吃饭重要。

 

苍穹骑士团吗……

光站在冰天宫门口，等待着骑士的引领，跟在她身后的埃斯蒂尼安被拦下了，理由是邀请函上没有他的名字。

埃斯蒂尼安“切”了一声，他还算知道这里不是可以任性妄为的地方。他抱起双臂，面具下的嘴巴对光呶呶：“去吧，我在这等你。有事大声喊，我进去救你。”

就算是大声喊，这么大的地方你也听不见，而且她也可能要待上一整天的。她把埃斯蒂尼安劝走，他临走时说既然他进不去，艾默里克肯定能进去，他去神殿骑士团叫人。

自从彼时奥尔什方身故后，光一次也没有走进过正教教堂。拂去心中的烦躁与晦暗记忆，不得不承认，这真是承载千年辉煌的壮美建筑。哈罗妮的身姿不该是一座冰冷的雕像，这座美轮美奂的建筑才是哈罗妮武力与权力的具象化。

她眯着眼感受着从彩色玻璃窗上投下的阳光，把金色的地面镀上温暖血色。教堂里异常空旷，静的连呼吸都有回音，光都怀疑每层带着面罩的卫兵只是装饰品。

在三楼的尽头，等待她的是副长韦尔吉纳。

他们还是第一次交谈，韦尔吉纳对之前的事表示歉意，感谢她不计前嫌来为苍穹骑士团指导。韦尔吉纳是政坛老手，就算不靠实力成为苍穹骑士，也会凭借出众的社交能力和政治手腕为自己在议会某得一席之位。

光非常好奇，苍穹骑士是伊修加德万里挑一的精英，她何德何能来指导这群人精？

韦尔吉抚摸着自己的小胡子，意味深长的笑着：“英雄阁下，你只需要让这群年轻人知道，什么叫做天外有天。”

不就是埃斯蒂尼安说的揍他们一顿，教他们做人。

推开神殿骑士繁复典雅的雕花大门，空旷的巨大房间里中间放着一个足以在上面溜冰的圆桌。围着圆桌而坐的11位身穿白色铠甲的骑士，齐刷刷的抬起头盯着光。

各种各样的目光，敌意的、审视的、玩味的。

换做别人，会臣服于这扑面而来的压迫感。

对光来说，无非就是满级毕业装备解限刷50级本。她淡定的一一扫过眼前人的脸，都很帅，是不是精英不知道，都长了张精英脸。这些帅脸，对她而言就是打过的，正要去打的。

曾经她在闲暇时思考过，被精炼的人都是什么感觉呢？召唤蛮神的蛮族是为了欲望而陷入癫狂，这些苍穹骑士都是或高智慧、或高武力的人中翘楚。精炼之后会后悔吗？个人意识和感情还会存在吗？

在他们灰飞烟灭的时刻，痛吗？

泽菲兰站起身，对她鞠躬：“英雄阁下，那我们开始吧。”

 

泽菲兰在韦尔吉纳的推荐下，接替万德罗成为苍穹骑士团新任总长。与组织严谨行动一致的神殿骑士团完全不同，身为教皇直属亲卫队的十二人，个个是刺头。总长是教皇赋予的权力，刺头们自然会尊敬来自教皇的权力，但是这完全不够。泽菲兰需要他们尊敬总长本人。

泽菲兰在武力上打服了这群刺头，但是他们却都曾经目睹了他拜于英雄阁下的场面。韦尔吉纳告诉他，很简单，让他们真切感受下英雄阁下的力量。

陛下的命令，挑选苍穹骑士不计品行，实力为最重要的考核。

酗酒的盖里克，打架狂格里诺，天天为了女人惹是生非的波勒克兰和阿代尔斐尔，对什么都冷眼旁观的奥默里克和努德内，看上去非常配合实际上一肚子小九九的沙里贝尔……初来乍到的泽菲兰每天觉得每天起床枕头上掉的头发越来越多。

 

阿代尔斐尔在休息室哼着歌，梳着头发，还往自己身上喷香水。让勒努站在门口，抱着双臂冷眼看着他：“你这是要去约会吗？”

阿代尔斐尔笑起来总是那样的甜美，就像贵妇们最爱的奶油果挞：“你不觉得那位女战士很有魅力吗，我对她一见钟情。”强大的战士和美丽的女人，都是阿代尔斐尔的最爱。他一见到光就喜欢上了她，尤其在她打落他引以为豪的光辉剑时，他的心脏也被她射中了。当然，他也同样喜欢泽梅尔家的未婚妻，科丽妮恩家的小姐，还有狄兰达尔家的夫人。

让勒努：“她已经跟福尔唐家的少爷有了婚约。”

阿代尔斐尔仔细对镜检查自己的仪容：“那又怎样？大不了再决斗一场。”

他的口味一直没变，喜欢的不是订婚的就是已婚的。他加入苍穹骑士团两个月，已经跟别人的丈夫、未婚夫决斗了十二场，房间里摆满了各种尺寸颜色的手套，抽屉里满满都是洒满香水的情书。

阿代尔斐尔从捧了一盒橡果饼干，女孩子都喜欢吃，她肯定也饿了。走出休息室时，让勒努握住他的胳膊：“你要去干嘛？”

“当然是去追求她。”

 

教皇厅的练习场边，光规规矩矩的坐在场边。与半数苍穹骑士过招可不轻松，她的额头挂满了汗水。她还是穿着普通的黑色紧身战斗服，皮衣包裹着满是汗水的身体，湿热让她满脸潮红，头发黏在脸庞两侧。

一条洁白的毛巾递到她面前，抬头一看，居然是波勒克兰。

波勒克兰独眼里还是那种似邪非正的神情，另一只眼睛上带着纯白色的眼罩——来自奥尔什方的杰作。光接过毛巾，低声说了句谢谢。

他低头欣赏着小妞的身材，还是那样的火辣。就算是失去一只眼睛，也无法遏制他对光强烈的生殖欲望。她的男朋友很厉害，她更厉害，他毫不怀疑火辣小妞可以单手扭掉他的头。

光发现对方没有要走的意思，抬起头看向波勒克兰的独眼。

他笑笑指着自己的眼罩：“决斗而已，伊修加德的家常便饭。你男朋友不错，你更不错。如果寂寞的话请一定找我，随时奉陪。”

 

“哈，什么叫做寂寞的时候找你？你还是一如既往的色情。”阿代尔斐尔一直不屑波勒克兰献殷勤的方式，一切只为上床，而他可是为了得到对方的爱情。他脸上满是乖巧的笑容，配着他堪称娇嫩如春晓之花的脸，活像洒了厚厚糖霜的奶油蛋糕。他坐在光的身边，碰上精致的饼干盒：“姐姐，一起吃一点吧，您一定累了。”

光小声说了声谢谢，从饼干盒里摸出一块，小口咬着。阿代尔斐尔托着下巴，低头看着她睫毛垂下的阴影和嘤动的红唇，真是诱人亲吻啊！不知道何时他才能有机会一亲芳泽。

 

波勒克兰皱起眉头，眼里满是鄙夷。阿代尔斐尔看着火辣小妞的眼神，跟他看脱衣舞娘的眼神有什么区别：“你这种专挑已婚女人下手的人，居然说我色情？你的爱情如此纯洁，爱过你的女人除了以泪洗面家庭破裂还有什么结局。”

阿代尔斐尔甜蜜的笑容消失了，放下饼干盒，脱下手套朝波勒克兰的脸上砸去：“你要为你的出言不逊付出代价！”

波勒克兰冷笑着接住手套，天天被人丢手套的阿代尔斐尔居然朝他扔手套？

泽菲兰离开几分钟的功夫，就听见卫兵的汇报：“波勒克兰和阿代尔斐尔在进行决斗。”

决斗？在教皇厅？

用脚趾头想都能猜到，这两个人肯定又是为了女人。

 

泽菲兰赶到现场时，两位苍穹骑士正打做一团。罪魁祸首仍然规矩的坐在练习场旁边的椅子上，抱着饼干盒一边吃一边欣赏着决斗。盖里克找了瓶酒，坐在她身边，羡慕的看着她：“饼干好吃吗？”

光把饼干盒递给他，他拿了块，咯吱咯吱的咬起来，又灌了一大口酒：“真脆，一看就是高级货。肯定是那群女人送给阿代尔斐尔的，我跟你说，离这两个男人远点。一个是公狗看见美女就把持不住，另一个负心汉得到女人转身就消失。”

光点点头：“我有恋人。”

盖里克：“那你更得小心阿代尔斐尔，他就喜欢订婚的和已婚的。这俩人看见穿裙子的沙里贝尔都能有生理反应。”

被一剑拍过来的波勒克兰听见他的话，百忙之后啐了他一口：“呸！你才是公狗！看好你右手和安妮。”

 

匆匆赶到练习场的泽菲兰，看见闪烁的光球乱飞的长枪，气的一记碎心砸向场内，把两人分开。他们一看见总长到了，只能停手听着泽菲兰的训诫。泽菲兰身后的奥默里克一脸看白痴的神色，奥默里克身边的沙里贝尔看戏看的特别高兴，就差拍手叫他们加油打。

泽菲兰被气的不轻，声音微微颤抖：“波勒克兰卿，阿代尔斐尔卿，你们居然在神圣的冰天宫因为争风吃醋决斗？何等的失态！我该考虑送你们去库尔扎斯东部的乡村教堂吃斋念经三个月。”

光头一次看见如此生动的泽菲兰，满脸愠色，秀美的眉头蹙在一起，宝石绿色的双眼里充满了烦躁与疲惫。他关爱着苍穹骑士的兄弟们，又为他们千奇百怪的个性操心不已。他只比奥尔什方大一岁吧，二十岁出头，风华正茂。泽菲兰在最美的年华登上总长高位，满心都是为教皇代表的正义奉献生命的热忱。

哪怕到他生命的最后，他仍然没有背叛自己认定的正义。

义心，碎心。

没有被精炼的苍穹骑士们，生机盎然英姿勃发，哪怕坏都坏的活力四射花样百出。光突然觉得这样的他们很可爱。

她望着泽菲兰笑了，歪着头眼睛笑的弯弯的，就像照在隼巢上的冬日那般明媚温暖。训斥下属的泽菲兰与她四目相对，口齿伶俐的他卡词了，长长的尖耳红的像晶亮苹果。被骂的抬不起头的波勒克兰和阿代尔斐尔，望向总长，发现他正呆呆的看向地面，双颊绯红。

风月场老手波勒克兰觉得良心不太好受，总长应该是被他气病了：“抱歉，总长，我保证再也不跟兄弟们决斗了。”真是的，阿代尔斐尔就是个毛孩子，他一个纯爷们跟个孩子计较什么。

情场老手阿代尔斐尔可不这么觉得，总长这若有所思的眼神，以及伴随这种眼神绯红的脸颊，不就是陷入情网的样子吗。他转过头，顺着总长的角度望过去，看见的是微笑的女战士。

多情的阿代尔斐尔不由得在心里替总长难过，对他来说，求而不得的爱情比刀剑更令人疼痛。泽菲兰认死理，为了认定的教皇可以放弃自己一贯遵循的正义，心里走进一个人，也会一生不变。

泽菲兰是真正品格高尚的人，一定会为遵守誓言众生守贞不婚。在这一刻，总长赢得了光辉剑·阿代尔斐尔真心的尊重。

 

夜幕降临时，光走在教皇厅毕竟的门廊里，和来时一样安静到能听见呼吸的回音。血色的阳光被壁炉上跳动的金色烛火代替，她的和泽菲兰的倒影在墙壁上拉的老长。她停下脚步，身后的泽菲兰也随即停下。

光有点不好意思：“你好歹也是总长大人，这样跟在我身后，显得我架子太大。”

烛光让泽菲兰往日里冰冷的面容镀上暖色：“您劳累一天，至少让我陪您走完这段路。”他连声音都充满莫名的柔情，光怀疑自己可能累了坏脑子。冰天宫到教皇厅外面的路很长很长，光觉得这么干走太尴尬了：“你脖子上的伤好了吗？”

泽菲兰下意识的摸向脖子：“早已康复，请问您的手臂呢？听说当时流了很多血，我很抱歉。”光对着泽菲兰拉起袖子，脸上的笑容让他目不转睛：“早就好了，埃斯蒂尼安说我的康复能力可是野生巨鳄级别的。”

光第一次在泽菲兰的脸上看见笑容，尽管那笑容淡的如同春水上拂过的涟漪，仍然是动人的：“您赋予的伤痛让我受益匪浅，铭记终身。我会为每天为您向女神祈祷，祈祷您平安幸福。”

他华丽的长句与古典修辞，让光一时不知该如何对答，只能低着头走了良久，最后憋出句：“第一次见你笑，很好看。”

 

身边的泽菲兰停住脚步，光也跟着停下，抬头望向高挑的精灵。精灵专注的看着她，脸上绽放出如盛放夏花般的完整笑容，光发现这个优雅轻盈的精灵连走路似乎都散发着香气。

泽菲兰笑完后别过头去，他也不知道接下来该说什么。他们今后也许再也没有机会独处或者私下交谈。连这短暂相伴的路程，都是哈罗妮额外的恩惠。感谢女神赐予他心动的瞬间，也希望女神能让他尽快忘记动情的对象，毕竟他已将一切献给陛下。

 

教皇厅的门外站着苍天之龙骑和银剑骑士，两人身上落着薄薄一层细雪，看来早已等待多时。泽菲兰看着光三步并两步的走到银剑骑士面前，踮起脚尖拂去他头上的雪花，两人的眼里只有彼此，任何人也无法插足到他们的世界里。

再见了，女战士。愿你一切顺利。

光刚想告别，看见的是泽菲兰走进教堂的背影。

 

结束了星芒节的假期，回到巨龙首营地的奥尔什方被几个月来堆积的工作压的头晕脑胀。老伯爵派来的代理指挥官再尽职尽责，可是很多工作只有他这个正牌指挥官才能做。

光不擅长处理文件账目，她也尽量力所能及的帮忙筹措物资。毕竟她成为大英雄之前，是艾欧泽亚群众的万能砖头——哪有需要往哪搬，掏牛粪赶苍蝇洗床单送快递。狩猎采集更是她说第二，没人敢说第一。

她向奥尔什方要了一小队生活兵，每天带他们出门辨认各种食材、矿石、炼金原料。如果有一天她不在了，希望这些人能够胜任巨龙首的后勤，照顾好奥尔什方。

这是光在库尔扎斯迎来的第二个春天，营地扩建计划的第二期也在筹划中。奥尔什方忙的简直人仰马翻，恨不得自己划成破舰岛的大章鱼，长出八只手来写文件。晚上回到房间像个秤砣一样倒在床上就睡死过去，连衣服和鞋子都是光帮他脱的。

唯有宁静的清晨，阳光洒满房间时，两人睁开朦胧的睡眼时，才能抱在一起腻歪一会。在星芒节的假期时，他们两个经常一腻歪一个上午，在埃内马兰抗议砸门下，才恋恋不舍的起来吃午餐。

奥尔什方侧躺着，手指摩挲着光凌乱的发丝：“下半辈子，希望每天第一个看见的就是你。”

光却皱着眉头，阻止了他的吻：“奥尔什方老爷，麻烦你去洗个澡，你已经连续三个晚上倒头就睡，你现在闻着就像萨纳兰松茸。”

真的那么臭吗？他低头闻闻自己，刚醒来的嗅觉尚不敏锐。巨龙首的严冬，军营里臭男人扎堆，一个两个星期不洗澡是正常事。他天空一般的蓝眼睛盛满笑意：“再臭你不也还跟我睡在一起吗？这叫做男人味！”

自我感觉不错的奥尔什方老爷被恋人哄到了浴室，一盆火魔法烧好的冒着白烟的洗澡水正等着他。从浴室出来后，桌子上摆着光给他做的增高营养餐。

“真是老夫老妻，你变了，你没有以前爱我了。”奥尔什方故作伤心的凑到光的脸旁，光在他脸上亲了一口才美滋滋的回去吃早餐。

 

光带着生活兵小队从东部高地回来时，推开办公室的大门，就看见一个巨大的身影扑向她，把她死死的按在怀里。光差点被柔软的胸部闷死，眼冒金星的她听见兴奋浑厚的女声在她头上大呼：“亲爱的阿光，我想死你了！”

挣脱出来的光，抬头看见高她不知道三头、四头、还是五头的银发女鲁加，对方干脆把她高举到跟自己目光持平的地方，笑眯眯的看着她：“你变漂亮了，一定是爱情的滋润。”奥尔什方从穆恩布瑞达身后绕过来，从她手上像接小孩子一样把光接下来：“你的朋友们等你很久了。”

她这才看见坐在沙发上的于里昂热，帕帕力莫，还有……一个双手交叉在脑后、翘着二郎腿、留着银色莫西干头，极其眼熟的少年。

少年看见光双眼一亮，轻佻的对她吹个口哨：“走了一路，终于见到美女了。”

穆恩布瑞达的额头上出现个十字路口，走过去一记重拳把少年从沙发拍出去，拍到少年窜出来趴在了光的脚下。

“桑克瑞德！老师说过，你要像尊重他一样尊重光之战士！”女鲁加走过来把少年拎起来，按着他的莫西干头：“好好打招呼！”

……

光觉得自己嘴角抽筋，虽然说谁都年轻过，可也不代表谁都中二过。以前听说桑克瑞德曾经做过小流氓，这个莫西干头也太……

身心受到伤害的桑克瑞德，规规矩矩对光鞠躬：“你好，光之战士，我叫桑克瑞德，单身。”

单身？奥尔什方咳嗽一声，一只手搂住光的肩膀：“你好，我叫奥尔什方·灰石，是光的未婚夫。”

 

穆恩布瑞达看着亲昵的恋人们，脸颊微红的看向于里昂热：“谈恋爱真令人羡慕，是吧？”

于里昂热此时还没有兜帽和眼镜，他装作没看见穆恩布瑞达的脸色，只是点点头。

小小的帕帕力莫神色凝重，最后才开口：“恕我免去客套，我们该谈正经事了。”

 

奥尔什方暂时放下了手里的工作，把亲手冲泡了库尔扎斯奶茶，端给在雪之家远道而来的客人们。

客人们并没有回避他，他也沉默的从他们对话里听到一些潜入、暗杀、帝国、营救之类的恐怖词汇。他在巨龙首营地里迎接过无数的冒险者与佣兵，深知光的这群朋友绝不简单，哪怕是那个看上去不正经的莫西干头，也是位出类拔萃的高手。

光沉默的坐在正中间，听着来自萨雷安的贤人们激烈的辩论。她就像一把沉睡在剑鞘里的宝剑，只有别人需要时才会展露锋芒。她一直都是一柄利剑，身边的人无论讨论出怎样的计划，最后她做的只是点头，执行。

光突然抬眼望向正要走出雪之家的奥尔什方，目光神情的好像要把他吸进去一般。她对他展颜一笑，犹如库尔扎斯暴雪过后展现的晚霞。

激辩的众人并没有看见恋人间的情愫，光站起来，他们立即安静下来，目光里充满尊重与崇拜，望向这位连路易索瓦那样的伟人都赞许的英雄。

光望向奥尔什方：“都交给我吧。”她会不会让库尔扎斯失去奥尔什方最爱的春天，她要阻止第七灵灾，她要终结龙诗战争。

奥尔什方不知道光的话到底是什么意思，他只知道，光要走了。

 

那一晚，奥尔什方从背后抱住她光裸的背脊，将头埋在她的肩窝处。

他们都没有睡。

“你这次，要去多久？”

光沉默着。

奥尔什方害怕了，怕她会消逝在世界的某个角落。

他以为她会一直沉默下去。

奥尔什方，无论是世界尽头，还是时间尽头，我都会回到你身边。

他的拥抱似乎要把她揉碎一般，她准过头去看向他的双眼。库尔扎斯夜晚总是比别处明亮许多，黑夜里他的双眼反射着幽暗的柔光。

“这次……我可能不能给你写信了。”

“没关系，我等你。”

救世诗盟得到情报，米德·加隆德之子西德·加隆德从加雷马出逃失败，现在人在帝国中央堡里。他们此行最主要的目的就是救出这位光日后的搭档、海德林最杰出的机械师。光还另有私心，她希望能终结使卫月砸向艾欧泽亚的罪魁祸首——第七军团军团长奈尔。

这大概是光第一次有如此强烈的杀掉一个人的愿望，奈尔是光有生以来遇到的对手里，真正该死的人。

 

潜入到帝国堡垒里说着轻巧，打晕个士兵扒了一身军服就算混进去大杀一场，西德也未必愿意跟她逃出来。

萨雷安贤人总是爱制定各种各样的计划，而策划这种事情基本是没有光的事。帕帕力莫、于里昂热、穆恩布瑞达在丧灵钟的罗薇娜会馆里开会，她就带着工具去野外采集。毕竟她也是打算结婚的人，总不能靠奥尔什方一人的薪水，她也得开始攒钱了。

同样不喜欢冗长会议的桑克瑞德，背着竹筐水桶就跟着美女战士屁颠屁颠的一起去了野外。昔日稳重可靠的战友，此时只是个中二晚期的少年，还没有遇到过挫折，满脑子打架撩妹扬名立万。

光带着大草帽，蜥蜴革皮衣，穿着宽松肥大的亚麻及膝裤，皮带上挂满了叮叮当当的镰刀锄头，背上还有个大鱼竿。她拿着手斧在草丛里扒拉着草药时，闻到甜丝丝的香气，定睛一看，鼻尖前一朵鲜艳的红色野玫瑰。

她顺着拿着花的手看过去，是桑克瑞德胶原蛋白满满的圆润脸颊：“鲜花配美人，你就像这朵花一样，本不该出现在这样荒芜的野外。”

光才发现他年轻时说骚话的本事不输给灵灾后的奥尔什方，她接过花，插在胸前的口袋里，低声说了句谢谢。桑克瑞德不懂采集，他拂去石头上的灰尘，缓慢坐下来，看着光认真工作的侧脸。

路易索瓦老师口中的她宛如天人，他还是不相信如此娇美的花朵会是什么凶残的蛮神杀手。

突然，两人都绷紧了后背，他们对视一眼，身后不远处传来加雷马人巡视时特有的金属声。

光摇摇头，把手里的镐头丢给桑克瑞德，示意他别慌张。桑克瑞德当即会意，学着她的样子在草里扒拉着。

“那边的两个人！把手举起来！转过来！”

光听话的丢下手斧，举起手，缓缓的转过来。就她的装扮，以及采草药的娴熟手法，一大筐各种矿石，以及水桶里的鱼，换做谁都会把她当做附近镇上的农民——她都打算跟帝国兵说桑克瑞德是她的混混儿子了。

只可惜，带头的人看清她的脸后，兴奋的小声喊了句：“挚友？”

这声呼唤让光瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，她僵硬的仰起头，从草帽宽大的帽檐外张望：“芝诺斯？”

芝诺斯穿着像盖乌斯那样的纤巧型魔导装甲，离开了夸张的裙撑，屁股也没有那么大。他金灿灿的齐肩短发，柔顺的垂在颈侧，平日面无表情的脸笑的满面绯红。他是真的意外、真的开心能在这里见到挚友。

他今天突然来了心情，带队出来巡逻：“我的挚友，你怎么会出现在这里？”

十几岁的芝诺斯既有少年的清秀，更有少女的艳丽，还没有日后成熟后的棱角与可怖的威慑力。只是纯粹的美，美的动人心魄。光看见这样的脸，忍不住把脸庞散乱的头发掖到耳后。他总是怎么好看，而她永远都是满身泥土满脸汗水狼狈不堪。

光提着篮子低头笑笑：“那个……要结婚了……赚点钱……”

听到这句话，芝诺斯还没来得及反应，身旁的桑克瑞德哀嚎着扔下锄头：“什么！你要结婚了！我怎么办！”

光觉得自己嘴角在抽筋：“关你什么事？”

桑克瑞德捂着脸：“你欺骗我的感情！骗子！”说罢，他泪奔状一路小跑绝尘而去。

目瞪口呆的两人看着他远去的背影，过了一会芝诺斯又恢复他万年不变的冷酷扑克脸：“挚友，能在这里相遇是我莫大的荣幸。不知道我是否可以邀请你到我的住处做客一段日子？”

做客？就是光明正大的从正门进入东方堡？光低着头沉思这些话的意义。

芝诺斯生怕她会拒绝，赶紧解释：“我不会给你造成困扰，只是单纯的想邀请你做客。”

光摘下草帽，点点头。

芝诺斯身后的侍卫们，立即走上前来，拎起她装满鱼的水桶和装满草药矿石的背篓。

而在不远处岩石背后的桑克瑞德，面沉如水的站起身，看来渗透计划很顺利呢。幸亏他提前离开，不然芝诺斯未必肯邀请光。

芝诺斯和两个人慢慢的走在摩杜纳崎岖的山路上。

侍卫们发现，一贯冷酷的殿下眼神落在这位农家女身上时，像春风一样的柔软，连声调都无意识的压低了：“刚才那个人是谁？”

在芝诺斯面前撒谎是没用的，他天生有着野兽般的直觉。

光低着头：“一位后辈，他说他很仰慕我，走哪都跟着我。”

芝诺斯低头正好看见她的白皙的后颈，他很想试试自己一只手是不是可以刚好握住。

光抬起头，仰望身侧的人，眼睛笑的像月牙一样：“你比上次见面长高了好多，你到底有两米几？”

身高？芝诺斯还真没量过自己的身高，反正所有人都比他矮，而他似乎一直没有停止生长：“我也没量过……你的武器呢？”

光指指腰上的一串采集工具：“不骗你，我真是出来赚钱的。想在伊修加德砥柱层买能看见云海的房子，好贵的。”

“结婚？跟那个骑士吗？”

点头。

也是，还能有谁呢。

 

此时的瓦厉斯甚至还不是皇位热门继承候选者，芝诺斯也只是众多皇孙里不起眼的一个。他不是个优秀的指挥官，也不是个听话的好士兵，更不是优秀的魔导学者。在加雷马权贵眼里，他只是个沉默的武夫。

芝诺斯·维尔·加尔乌斯。

作为人质，在瓦厉斯的政敌盖乌斯的军团里服役。

他的一举一动都在盖乌斯的监视中。盖乌斯从骨子里就不喜欢这位奇怪的皇孙，直觉告诉他芝诺斯将来会成长到难以控制的地步，会成为加雷马的定时炸弹。他很想趁早拔掉这颗毒草。

芝诺斯没有朋友，甚至不允许侍卫靠近他。当盖乌斯收到禀报，说王子从外面带回来个蛮族女人时，他的好奇心被激起了。

 

盖乌斯来到芝诺斯的房间时，看到一位身着白色连衣裙的蛮族女人站在窗边远眺。她轻晃着酒杯，低声讲着什么，风吹起她云朵般蓬松的长发，裙摆像枝头的妮美雅百合一样拂动。芝诺斯坐在一旁，扶着下巴，抬起头专注的看着她，面带微笑。

两人相貌超群，这场景是如装饰画一般赏心悦目。

看见盖乌斯来的时候，芝诺斯的笑容消失了，毕竟是皇室成员，他只是对盖乌斯微微点头。蛮族女人听见是盖乌斯后有些意外，随即恢复了温和淡定。

盖乌斯整个人都包在金属壳里，就算光打败他后也不知道他长什么样，更别提他现在是什么表情。

盖乌斯：“我刚刚回到中央堡，来探视殿下，请问这位是？”

芝诺斯沉默了，光走上前行了屈膝礼：“盖乌斯阁下，我叫光·福尔唐，来自伊修加德。”在四大名门耳濡目染，光现在的贵族礼仪无可挑剔。

伊修加德的森严的阶层与保守的政治盖乌斯早有听闻，但是具体他也不清楚，他颔首示意：“希望您能适应这里。”

盖乌斯离开后，光长吁口气，她不无担忧的问芝诺斯：“我看我还是离开吧，盖乌斯实在是可怕。”

芝诺斯闻言笑的极其开心，仿佛听到了好笑的笑话：“怕？你会害怕？”

光想了想，故作恼怒的锤了下他的胳膊：“我光之战士，乃一介柔弱女子！”

芝诺斯捂着被打麻的胳膊，陷入沉思。

光就是说说，在打听到西德和奈尔的消息之前，她决定继续装白兔。

 

如果一个美女摆在色狼面前不能碰是什么感觉？如果一块肉摆在吃货面前不能吃是什么感觉？

这大概就是光在芝诺斯面前，而芝诺斯无法跟她打架的感觉了。他一直在盖乌斯面前隐藏实力，要是跟光大打出手，这么多年就白忍了。光在中央堡待的很爽，吃吃喝喝没事看见什么值钱的废铁就往包里装。

芝诺斯只能握着刀，脑补这与挚友酣畅厮杀。

实在憋不住，只能靠跟挚友掰手腕缓解心中的饥渴。

咔吧！

这已经是今天掰手腕压坏的第三张桌子了。

光揉揉被捏的通红的手：“我说你想掰手腕，能不能找个石墩？”

嘭！

石墩不堪两位怪力神的压迫，变成了碎块。身旁的士兵目瞪口呆，当事人也呆若木鸡。一不小心玩过头了，光想起自己的小白兔人设，芝诺斯也想起来要装弱。

光干笑着抓起个石块，往地上一拍，轰的变成一片碎沙：“哦呵呵呵呵……这石头风化了呢！不结实。”

芝诺斯捂住脸，他有生以来第一次知道什么叫尴尬会传染。他拍拍光的肩膀：“行了，没人信的，回去吧。”

“哦。”

 

掰了一天手腕，光觉得自己的右边臂膀都不是自己的。她自知比蛮力是绝对比不过芝诺斯的，可是又不想输，要不下次学着苍穹骑士里的那个雷光，掰手腕时偷偷放点雷魔法？

她满脑子胡思乱想的走回自己的房间。

突然，她觉得气氛不对。有埋伏！

战斗本能让她脑海里警铃大作。

她只觉得眼前一暗，从四面八方跳出来的人高举白刃向她刺来！

 

盖乌斯听见走廊外等待搏斗的声音消失，不紧不慢的推开大门，密闭的空间内传来血与铁锈的味道。在尸山血海之中，光低头站在正中。芝诺斯送给她的纯白色连衣裙，此时变成了斑驳的血色。

她抬起头望向盖乌斯，眼中的冷静与质疑让他倒吸口凉气。

盖乌斯很快恢复了镇定，鼓起掌来：“不亏是芝诺斯殿下的朋友，一看就不是凡俗之人，短短几分钟内就能解决这些杂鱼。”

杂鱼？这些人身材高大，都是土生土长的加雷马精英，其中还有多玛的狼人族，这样的精锐小队埋伏起来一齐攻击手无寸铁的她。生死悬于一线之间，她的力量无可抑制的暴走。要是她有武器压制力量，这些人不必死的如此凄惨。

“你是想杀我，还是想赶我走？”她冷笑着用裙摆擦去手上的血迹，既然已经暴露，她也懒得隐瞒。

盖乌斯摊手：“我听说一年前，王子殿下在库尔扎斯遇见一位高手，激战两天一夜，最后与高手惺惺相惜，结为挚友，我想就是您吧？”他不在乎这个蛮族女人的死活，他只想知道芝诺斯这颗毒草到底隐藏了多少实力。

光不走到盖乌斯的面前，她突然很想看看这位传奇军团长的脸。她也没客气，像拔萝卜一样拔掉了他红色的面罩。

盖乌斯被她的无礼弄懵了，光微微一笑：“别紧张，只是头盔。你的头还在，原来你长这样子，我记住了。”她像玩皮球一样，掂弄着令人望而生厌的头盔：“还要继续打吗？”

温和的笑容在沾满血迹的脸上显得分外瘆人，清澈坚定的眼神与她亲手制造的尸山违和，让身经百战的盖乌斯也觉得脊背发凉。蛮族女人转身离去，她单手高举头盔丢下一句话：“拿走了，这是我的战利品。”

 

芝诺斯处理完事务来找光时，她抱着膝盖坐在窗台上。

“挚友，今天还好吧？”

光转过头对他微微一笑：“有点无聊，你呢？”

芝诺斯发现她穿的是来的时候那套脏兮兮的矿工服，作为重视仪态的皇族，他实在是无法接受这样的装扮穿在自己尊敬的挚友身上：“你的长裙呢？”

光摊手：“弄坏了，我可不想穿加雷马军装。”

芝诺斯板起脸，一把拽起光的手腕：“挚友，你知道吗，你非常不细心。”他把光的手腕放倒她的眼前，她清楚的看见自己指甲缝里的深褐色的血迹，更惊讶于芝诺斯的观察力。这小子是这么仔细的吗！

“你杀了人。你不会主动杀人，一定是有人袭击你。是谁敢袭击我的贵客？是不是盖乌斯？”

光抽出手腕，跳下窗台，把她刚来掳走的红色头盔丢给芝诺斯：“是，他的亲卫队袭击了我。”

居然敢攻击他的客人，芝诺斯气的像揉纸团一样，把盖乌斯的头盔揉成一团金属丢在地上。他脸色发白，性感的嘴唇绷成一条直线，手按在腰部的刀柄上，攥的骨节疙瘩作响：“我一直对他恭恭敬敬，他欺人太甚。”

芝诺斯的自尊心受到了伤害。

光拍着他的肩膀：“不要气了，我扒了他的盔甲，他也丢了面子。”

光的安抚让他脸色舒缓下来，他幽蓝色的双眼里流露出不该有的痛苦：“挚友，你也不擅长说谎。告诉我，你为什么来到这里。”

少年的真情实感让光哑然，她可以直面芝诺斯的刀剑，却无法无视他的脆弱。

光给他倒了杯热茶：“……我受朋友所托，来营救另一位朋友，西德·加隆德。”

他听说过这个西德，被皇帝委以重任，却以不愿意做杀戮武器拒绝了。这性格倒是跟光的理念相符。

少年双手握着茶杯，氤氲的水汽让他的五官更显艳丽：“光，如果被囚禁的是我，你会来救我吗？”

光认真的看向少年的双眼：“会的，因为我们是朋友。”

少年芝诺斯的笑容，让晚霞也为之失色。

 

萨雷安贤人提供的消息有误，经过光夜里的四处侦查，以及芝诺斯明面上的打听，西德根本不在中央堡。既然奈尔和西德都不在，那她还留在中央堡里做什么。

就在光苦恼如何芝诺斯告别时，伪装成帝国兵的桑克瑞德突然空降到她的卧室里。光跟芝诺斯切磋完回到房间里，脱下衣服，身着内衣时想躺在床上休息下，掀开被子看见的是使用隐遁的帝国兵时，吓得差点失控把屋子炸飞。

“冷静！光！是我！”

感受到整个房间都卷入乱流，家具被都被光失控的以太吹的七扭八歪，桑克瑞德赶紧亮出脸部：“我错了！以后再也不跟你恶作剧了。”

乱流结束了，光冷静下来，随即一记破颜拳：“你敢偷看我换衣服！”

 

桑克瑞德捂着红肿的脸，口齿不清的传递着情报：“揍四龙堡上空出现了第七军团的飞空艇，母标系帝国中央堡，奈尔要接替盖乌斯接管艾欧泽亚。西德应该就在介艘飞空艇上，所以麻烦你再坚持一段时间。”

光叹口气，掌心凝聚以太，给桑克瑞德的脸上实施治疗魔法。

桑克瑞德热辣辣的脸宛如被清风包围，凉丝丝的以太透过皮肤传入体内，受损的软组织在魔法的催化下急速修复着。短短一分钟，他就觉得说话舌头可以伸直了。他努努嘴，照照镜子，还是一张帅脸。

他八卦的问起：“我在这观察你们几天了，光，你是不是跟芝诺斯有什么？他似乎对你不只是友情。”

光翻个白眼：“能有什么，我还等着干完这票大赚一笔回去跟奥尔什方生娃呢。”

桑克瑞德学着奥尔什方的样子举起双手：“啊！生一个像光一样完美肉体的孩子，真是太棒了！只是想起这个孩子，就让我兴奋的无法自持！”

光被他惟妙惟肖的模仿逗得哈哈大笑，想起她的骑士热情如火的话语，眼神一暗：“麻烦你路过巨龙首时告诉他，我很快就会回去。”

 

这大概是光第一次为了杀人而杀人。

奈尔，第七军团军团长，加尔提诺战役的发起者与指挥官，将卫月砸向艾欧泽亚的始作俑者。她的疯狂几乎将半个海德林燃烧殆尽，曾经的光之战士认为所有人都应该有被救赎的机会，而她死不悔改。唯一后悔的大概就是没亲眼看见艾欧泽亚蒸发。

就算重来一次，她依旧如此疯狂。

 

光不觉得杀掉她可以制止加尔提诺战役，至少可以阻止第七灵灾。

光无声无息的出现在奈尔的房间里，她为奈尔这个女人的美貌而惊讶。

正准备就寝的奈尔，穿着水色的睡裙，柔顺的长发披散到脑后。光见过的纯种加雷马人，无一不拥有着艳丽的面庞。奈尔发觉来者不善，她瞥向床头的枪，光对她施展了石化魔法。

石化让她无法动弹，无法发声，可惜听不到这美人就寝前慵懒柔嗲的声音了。光走到她面前，抚摸着她的秀发，轻声叹息：“卿本佳人……”

她让佳人躺在床上，转过头去，轻吟火魔法咒语。

感受着你所制造过的恐惧，感受你施加给别人的痛苦。

光转头去，听见身后石化的美人僵硬的声带里传出抽搐的嘶吼，生命就像风中的烛火，跳动几下永远消失了。

 

加雷马第七军团长奈尔凭空消失，她的东西一样都没少，房间整洁有致，拖鞋整齐的摆放在床尾，连水杯都不曾移动。身份尊贵的军团长被卫队层层叠叠的保护住，竟然无声无息的失踪了。

 

原本准备离去的盖乌斯也不得不临时更改行程，他派出十四军团和第七军团的精锐间谍，低调隐秘的对堡垒内外进行地毯式的搜索。奈尔出身名门，地位举足轻重，找不到盖乌斯回国没法跟皇帝交代。活要见人，死要见尸。

 

始作俑者光感受到堡垒内的暗流涌动，她的任务完成一半，看样子已经寻找西德的任务只能交给桑克瑞德。直觉告诉她必须马上离开，再不走很可能就走不掉了。

只是……

芝诺斯这些日子的真情相待，让她犹豫了。

他们彼此是真心把对方当朋友。作为朋友，在这种时候离开，无疑是背叛他们的友谊。

就在光纠结是道别还是逃走时，芝诺斯风尘仆仆的推开了她的房门。他显然已经奔走一天，平日里流光溢彩的金发有些凌乱，红润的嘴唇变得干燥。光在看见他那双发亮的蓝眼睛时，突如其来的醉以太让她一阵天旋地转。

她透过芝诺斯看见亲卫队们搜查奈尔的踪迹，看见第七军团的飞空艇汇报西德·加隆德偷了架小飞机逃跑的消息。

“挚友？”

等光从晕眩中恢复过来时，芝诺斯扶着她，关切的摸着她的额头。

光摆摆手，芝诺斯慢慢的搀扶她坐在沙发上。

“我想我可能是病了。”总不能告诉你这是超越之力吧，你还是等十年后再知道这事的好。

芝诺斯有种神奇的魔力，他好像不需要任何推论和思考，凭借直觉就能识破所有的谎言与伪装。他凝视着光，嘴唇微微颤抖：“……你是不是思念那位骑士了？”

光点点头。

芝诺斯松开扶着她胳膊的手，疲惫的看着地面：“那你回去吧，现在堡垒内很乱。”

“芝诺斯，我……”少年毫无掩饰的失落，让光心里发酸，她想安慰他却又必须顺水推舟尽早离开。

芝诺斯吩咐身后的侍卫：“去把我房间的特效药拿来。”

侍卫呈上来的绿色小药瓶，散发着诡异的味道，芝诺斯打开闻闻确定是他要的那瓶。他弯腰倒杯水，用手指轻轻的扣着药瓶，一滴一滴的滴入水杯，心里默念着剂量。他把药水递给光：“乖，生病就要吃药。”

面对十指不沾阳春水的皇子亲手调配的药水，光只能皱着眉头喝下去。

她忍着奇怪的味道一饮而尽，放下水杯时，看见芝诺斯的眼里闪烁着阴暗的光——那是曾经在神拳痕时看向她的目光。

她只觉得所有力量被抽离出了体内，眼前一黑，脑海中最后的想法就是：放松警惕了……这可是芝诺斯啊……

 

芝诺斯冷漠的看着光的摇摇晃晃的往地上栽去，在她跌倒前大步上前，单手架住。他像夹书本一样，单臂夹起软趴趴的光，侍卫恭敬的为他开门。

“启程。”

 

原定的策略是加雷马本土的奈尔接替盖乌斯在艾欧泽亚的一切事物，盖乌斯回到阿拉米格，而芝诺斯回到加雷马接替奈尔的事务。

为了防止军团长在一地独大，加雷马会在每周期内调整指挥官的管辖地区。奈尔的失踪，让这一切都被打乱。盖乌斯和芝诺斯是何许人也？尽管奈尔失踪不到一天，这两个人尖子比谁都清楚这人肯定是找不回来了。

加雷马国内的政局排在一切之前，所以芝诺斯被提前召回。

在飞空艇前送行的盖乌斯，看到的是像提行李一样夹着光的芝诺斯。盖乌斯的头盔据说因为不明原因丢失了，芝诺斯难得看清他的表情。盖乌斯眉头紧皱：“殿下还真是不懂怜香惜玉。”

芝诺斯反唇相讥：“可惜她不是香也不是玉，只是一块花岗岩。”

盖乌斯不在乎蛮族女人是芝诺斯的挚友，宠物，或者战利品。他只是很好奇等这个强悍的蛮族女人醒来后，芝诺斯如何稳住她。

脱离盖乌斯监视的芝诺斯感觉到前所未有的轻松，他踏上飞空艇时将光扛在肩膀上，对盖乌斯笑道：“阁下一直想除掉我，这是最后的机会，您确定要放我回去吗？”如果盖乌斯在这里扣押他，芝诺斯不介意就地宰了他，反正已经丢了一个奈尔，也不差再丢一个盖乌斯。

漆黑的王狼摇头：“我们都是为了加雷马，希望殿下理解。”

 

薰衣草园里，教堂里回荡着神圣优美的旋律。白色雕花的大门打开时，穿着纯白婚纱的光捧着阿泽玛玫瑰，缓缓的走向圣坛。在朋友的祝福下，她走向等待着她的奥尔什方。隔着朦胧的白纱，也能感受到他幸福到发光的笑脸。

在十二神的祝福下，在亲朋好友的掌声中，天空落下纷纷扬扬的花瓣。他们交换着誓词，进行着以太烙印。莫古力宣布新郎可以吻新娘时，奥尔什方掀开面纱的手激动的发抖，就在她睁开眼偷望一生的挚爱时，站在她面前的人变成了冷笑的芝诺斯。

她惊的抱着捧花向旁边跳去，却被长长的婚纱绊倒，再抬起头来，朋友们变成了加雷马的士兵。温馨神圣的教堂被焦黑的火焰吞没，外面传来人们的尖叫：“龙！巴哈姆特！”

“奥尔什方……奥尔什方……你在哪！”

 

光满头冷汗的从床上坐起，她大口喘息着。她捂住狂乱跳动的心脏，抬头看向她所在的地方。她从一张带床柱的黑色胡桃木大床上醒来，这是一个华丽而空旷房间，她冒险多年也没有见过的装修风格，淡金色的墙壁，黑色的大理石地面上铺着整张白虎皮。

墙上挂着的装饰画一看就是大家手笔。

“梦里还喊着他的名字吗？”

光望向声音的来源，是推门而入的芝诺斯。

他披着与房间同色系的黑色军装，上面布满精致的金线刺绣，衣服上有纯金雕刻的纽扣和肩章。他显然刚刚打理过自己，金发比纯金纽扣更加璀璨，红润的嘴唇与雪色的肌肤足以让所有伊修加德贵妇为之疯狂。

“这是哪？我睡了多久？”长时间的强制睡眠，让光的四肢酥麻，她躺在床上揉着太阳穴。

“你睡了三天。”芝诺斯走到她对面的沙发上坐下，兴致盎然的望向她：“这里是加雷马，瓦厉斯·耶·加尔乌斯的行宫。”

……

！！！

光不知道该说什么好了，她居然在海德林的另一侧了？加雷马是她过去一直未踏足的土地，居然以药晕的方式被诱拐到这里。她捂住自己的脸，长时间没有摄取水分，让她声音低哑：“为什么要这么做？”

芝诺斯双手交叉在颌下：“因为你骗了我，我的挚友。你杀了奈尔，盖乌斯也许不知道，但是我在见到你的瞬间就确定了。挚友啊，我比谁都了解你。我对你一切判断，都是出自本能。那个骑士也能做到吗？”

光挣扎着坐起来，她的腰上传来不自然的疼痛，那疼痛……就像跟奥尔什方折腾一晚上时一样……掀起被子看向自己的身体，身上穿的是纯白色的连体睡衣，摸一摸，睡衣里空无一物。

她瞬间脸色惨白。

该不会是跟芝诺斯睡了吧……

光任何微妙的情绪都逃不过芝诺斯的双眼，难道是药有副作用？他确实给她加了量，是不是伤到她了？在他思考时，光用被子捂住脸，呜呜哭了起来。

大概全世界的男人都拿女人的眼泪没辙，芝诺斯以为光会气的大骂他一顿，再跳起来跟他打一架，把他打的人仰马翻时偷辆飞空艇飞回艾欧泽亚。只是没想到她会哭，哭的悲痛欲绝。

他慌忙走过去：“挚友……那个……我……”他生平头一次失去的语言功能，看着哭的上气不接下气的光，他想着要不要打晕她帮她冷静一下。

光抬起满脸泪痕的双眼：“我们是不是睡了？你让我以后怎么面对奥尔什方？”

睡？芝诺斯分析着她的举动和话语，过了半晌才明白她的意思：“你误会自己失贞？”

光哭着点头：“不然我为什么腰这么疼？？”

呃……芝诺斯抬头望向天花板，好像那天撤离时，他单手夹着她的腰夹狠了。

“很疼吗？”芝诺斯想看看她的腰到底怎样了，才想起，他的挚友，是一位女性……他喊了她这么久挚友，直到现在，他才想起来她是一位女性。

有着艳丽面孔与美妙肉体的女性。

只要光打扮起来，比任何人都漂亮。

对两性尚且一片空白的少年，看向她单薄睡衣透出的玲珑曲线，纤细的手腕，以及他一直想握住的秀美的后颈。芝诺斯毫无预兆的脸红了，他退后一步：“那天带你离开时，我下手过重。挚友，我说过不会做令你困扰的事情。请不要怀疑我们的友谊。”

嗯？这么说就是没睡了。光已经脑补了一千种在奥尔什方面前自裁谢罪的姿势，还好还好。她睡得太久，还做了很长的噩梦，以至于脑子都浑了。芝诺斯可能是个坏蛋，但绝不下流。

芝诺斯看着她犹带泪痕的侧脸，轻声问道：“那个骑士对你有多重要？”

光笑着抹着眼泪：“你知道吗？你光着脚在荆棘之上走了好多年，只是为了得到荆棘尽头的宝贝。至于为什么要找到宝贝，宝贝到底值多少，在你找到的瞬间都不重要。你只记得为了找到他忍受的痛苦，我所付出的一切都是为了能再次见到他。我失去过他，经历了你难以想象的折磨才又与他重聚。他在，他活着，比什么都重要。”

“我明白。”芝诺斯侧身坐在床边，将披在身上的军服拿来下搭在光的肩膀上：“我也是这样寻找朋友，我第一个朋友，也许也是最后一个。”

似曾相识的话让光破涕为笑，她揉着少年的脑袋：“你的生命还很长，一定还会遇到别的朋友。知道吗？我一直想摸你的头发，跟我想象中一样顺滑。”

少年含笑低头让她摸的更顺手：“是吗？还想摸哪，一次让你过过瘾。”

光瞥了眼他的屁股：“没……真没有。”

少年坏笑着问她：“要是我们真睡了你会怎么办？”

“不要说那么恐怖的事情！……大概我会去奥尔什方面前切腹吧。”

没意思，芝诺斯还以为光会杀了他，他还挺期待光要他命的样子，一定很美。

 

“吾爱奥尔什方：

请原谅无法告知行踪，我无疑向你隐瞒，暂时隐瞒只是为了保护你。如果所在之处被别有用心的人知道，会给福尔唐家带来麻烦。汝身之所在，吾心之所在。请相信我，无论如何我都会回到你的身边，直到你不再爱我的那一天……”

光把望着写了一半的信，把笔放在一边。这封信是不可能寄出去的，尽管在加雷马被芝诺斯奉为上宾，可她知道自己实际就是俘虏。北洲距离艾欧泽亚，跨越了整个海德林，偷个小型飞行器没等离开加雷马境内就会被击沉。偷乘大型飞空艇同样要承担风险，也许会被送往更为遥远陌生的土地。

这种星球级别的距离，她不敢贸然使用魔法传输，搞不好就会像雅修特拉一样困在某个不知名的地脉直至时间尽头。只能等芝诺斯心血来潮放了她。

 

 

加雷马帝国本土的社会结构，严密的就像机器，每个螺丝轴承都严丝合缝，想插刀片都插不进去。阶级分明，办事效率奇高，也难怪曾经偏居一隅的小国成为整个海德林的霸主。

光从不认为自己有能力推翻加雷马，倾尽艾欧泽亚之力还要加上她这个神级外挂才勉强打败了十四军团，天知道她打败十二军团完全是凭运气。前两次芝诺斯故意放水，第三次就算输了芝诺斯也不会杀他。

如果当年芝诺斯没有战败自刎……

芝诺斯对她越好，她就越想尽快离开加雷马。

 

脱离了盖乌斯的管制，芝诺斯终于可以毫无顾忌的战斗了。

光被第一次看到芝诺斯的练武场时惊呆了。

行宫已经够大的了，她如果挨个睡房间，估计要两个月才能睡完所有的卧室。她现在怀疑，这个练武场是不是跟行宫一样大。她大声说了句话，发觉这里大到没有回音。青磷灯照着朴素到严酷的场地，一直延伸到远方，场地尽头的墙壁看来还没有陆行鸟大。金属色墙壁上，灰色地面上满是刀枪剑戟造成了伤痕，一层摞着一层，日积月累。

入口处的兵器架跟场地比起来简直小的可怜。

兵器架简直是武器百科全书，上面摆满了各种光见都没见过的冷兵器、火器、盔甲。每一柄都寒光四射，没有因为久置蒙尘生锈，显然每天都有人专门达理。

 

芝诺斯兴致勃勃的挑选着武器，浑身散发着轻松愉悦的气息，仿佛在挑选心爱的玩具去参加期待已久的庆典。光看呆了，少年芝诺斯，比她见过的任何一个物种都更加美丽，明艳不可方物。

 

芝诺斯对她灿然一笑：“你干嘛这么看着我？”

“我在想你以后的样子，一定高高大大的特别帅，然后打遍天下无敌手。”

 

一个天下第一的武夫，孤独的寻找退场的舞台。冷酷倨傲，幽兰的双眼里是深不见底的黑暗，如同永不餍足的饥饿野兽。是什么让眼前的少年变成后来的芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯？

芝诺斯最近的心情格外开怀：“有你在，我肯定不是第一，至少我们也是并列第一。”

 

光选了把一人高的大剑，她曾经在奥尔什方死后放弃魔法，成为黑暗骑士。又在芝诺斯自刎之后，探寻他追求的修罗之道成为武士。奥尔什方和芝诺斯都是曾经改变过她人生的人。

 

光屈膝将大剑双手反握，斜挡在身前：“少废话，来战！”

 

时值隆冬，北洲的气候比灵灾后的库尔扎斯更加严酷。加雷马因为不懂魔法，被赶到北洲，如果不是意外发现青磷液体，这个种族想必已经从海德林上消失。越了解纯种加雷马人，光就约为这个种族的美丽、智慧、坚强而叹服。

直到她体验了北洲的冬至胆量考验——这群人都是神经病吧……

所谓胆量考验，就是在北洲冬天中最冷的一天，去野外的江里冬泳。

呵呵，在这个吐口口水掉在地上能摔碎的天气里野浴。

光大半夜被芝诺斯从床上喊起来，拉到魔导飞空艇上换上泳衣，听他讲述北洲习俗后满头黑线。她是英雄，她是历经磨难，可她不想自找罪受啊！冬天大半夜从温暖的被窝里起来，跑去野浴？？

光站在江边雪堆里，包裹在厚厚的棉袄里，忍不住吐槽：“道理我都懂？为什么要天不亮就来游泳？”她整个人都沐浴在辽阔平原里扑面而来的刺骨寒风中，跟这相比希瓦都是温暖的。

芝诺斯穿着通体黑色的皮草，金发遮在毛茸茸的兜帽里。黎明前的黑暗只让他的眼睛有些许微弱的反光，他说了句“嘘！”然后指了指江面：“时间刚好。”

在积雪的两岸中黑色的江水滚滚而来，在这极度严寒下，相对温暖的江面上是蒸腾的白色雾气，犹如缭绕的白纱缓缓升到半空中升华成微小的冰粒，飘荡于空气之中，久久不散。

地平线渐渐出现一道金线，太阳缓缓而出，天空由黑色变成深蓝，又转为幽兰，如同芝诺斯的双眸。直到半露脸的金色太阳抚慰在无遮无挡的平原上时。江水上亿万个飘浮的冰粒折射着阳光，映出千万道绚丽无比的七色光芒，人如一叶扁舟，置身星海。

“这是……”光被眼前的绝美景色震撼了，她的兜帽已经掉下却浑然不觉：“钻石星辰。”

钻石的海洋，脚踏星辰而来。咄咄逼人的炫丽光芒刺痛眼底，无法逼视而又舍不得闭上眼睛。

 

芝诺斯低头看向她熠熠生辉的双眼：“世间最美的景色，唯有北洲有这样的平原与江流。”他厚厚的地獭皮手套好像多了什么东西，低头一看，原来是同样带着厚厚手套的光情不自禁的握住他的手。

光眯着眼睛沉醉于被钻石星辰围绕的梦幻中，浑然忘却自己身在何处，因何而来，又往何处去。

直到太阳完全升起，钻石星辰附着在江边松树的树枝上变成雾凇。光才慢慢从梦幻中恢复，打了个哈欠，小声说了句：“真是个美梦。”她梦呓完回头看向芝诺斯，吓得一个激灵，完全清醒。

芝诺斯在极度严寒的江边脱下衣服，全身仅仅穿着一条泳裤，他的身体发育十分壮硕。强健的胸肌，线条分明的腹肌，以及延伸到泳裤里诱人的人鱼线。他弯腰捧了把雪，在自己的皮肤上摩擦：“我们是来试胆的，英雄，别告诉我你不敢。”

激将法平时是对光没用的。

不就是习俗吗，加雷马人冻不死，她这个海德林的宠儿才不会认输。她豪迈的脱去外套，长裙，露出在飞空艇里就换好的连体泳衣。好吧，脱下的一瞬间她就被冷风吹的没有知觉了。就算以前讨伐希瓦，她也是穿着棉衣去的。

她学着芝诺斯的样子，捧起雪在裸露的肌肤上摩擦着，芝诺斯说把皮肤用雪摩擦到发红，可以加速血液循环，防止冻伤。

我TM已经冻到内伤了——光在心里狂吼。

芝诺斯神像般完美的身体，踩着江水，一步步的走到江心，直到身体完全悬浮在水中，转过头对光大喊：“一步步走下来，别直接跳进来，会晕倒！”

光还是第一次这样正式冬泳，整个人都浸在江水里时，大概因为已经在外面冻僵了，反而觉得江里很暖和。她游到芝诺斯的身边，长发像水草一样在水面上拂动：“我说要游多久？我有点饿。”

又饿了？这倒是挚友的作风。

芝诺斯笑了：“只要敢下水，你就通过试胆了。”

光一脸黑线的望着他的脸三秒，然后头也不回的光速游回江边，一边游一边吐槽：“我堂堂艾欧泽亚的救世主，不能冻死在这里！”她像鱼一样跳到岸上时，身上所有的水瞬间变成了冰。芝诺斯也从水中站起，紫青的脸色说明他也不比光好到哪里去，恭候的侍卫立即端上来两大杯早就热好的烈酒。

两人颤颤巍巍的拿着酒杯，哆哆嗦嗦的往嘴里猛灌，高度烈酒烧的舌头发麻，温热的液体流到胃里腾起一股热火，升到脑门，炸的满头烟霞烈火，眼冒金星，辣的两人五官都皱到一起。

他们看到对方狼狈的样子，禁不住爆出一阵夸张的笑声，指着对方说：“你也有今天！”芝诺斯从侍卫手里接过滚烫的大毛毯，朝天上一抛。沉重的毛毯飘然而落，光眯着眼享受着被毛毯包围的柔重。

毛毯又大又厚，将二人通体罩在黑暗里。

光挥舞着双手想从毛毯里伸出头，摸到了芝诺斯的身体。寒冷让她本能的停留在他温热的身体上，冻僵的身体触觉迟钝，她觉得腰上好像被什么东西勒了一下，嘴唇上又撞上了什么柔软的东西，是不是碰到芝诺斯的胳膊？

直到夹杂着酒味的滚烫鼻息喷洒在她的脸上时，光才反应过来。

这是一个吻。

黑暗中芝诺斯冷硬的手指抚摸着她冰冷柔软的肌肤，试探性的轻轻吻住光的嘴唇。光张开嘴轻咬着芝诺斯的唇瓣，抚上他大理石像般完美的胸肌，她的背那么冷，双唇和手心滚烫如火。

毛毯缺氧的空间让她窒息，烈酒灼烧了她的理智，钻石星辰让她迷失。

借口都滚蛋吧，让她失智的是芝诺斯本身。

光从被动接受到抱紧他的脖颈，黑暗中他们放肆的拥吻在一起，指尖在彼此裸露的肌肤上留下抓痕。等到光反应回来时，自己早已泪流满面。

狭小缺氧的空间中发生的一切，就如同她心底最不可告人的幻想。

光心里埋葬过一个秘密，对谁都不会承认的事实——她爱过芝诺斯。

没有任何借口的，就是爱过。

光在鸢尾花丛中背起他冷掉的尸体亲手安葬，又拿起他自尽的妖刀走上武士之路。从前奥尔什方也好，芝诺斯也好，都是死去的人，不存在选择与放弃。曾经奥尔什方是她的思念，芝诺斯是她的欲望。她将奥尔什方埋在神意之地，将芝诺斯埋在心底最阴暗的角落。

现在，两个人都活生生的在她面前。

 

光的热泪蹭到了芝诺斯的脸上，紧紧偎依在他的怀里。他们的第一次拥抱，也会是最后一次。

她在为他痛苦，为他流泪。

“光，留下，跟我在一起，好吗？”

“芝诺斯，如果你尊重我，请放我走。”

少年的鼻尖贴着光的颈肩，眷恋的摩擦着：“走吧……走吧……”

他把她抱的更紧，几乎让她窒息。芝诺斯咬着她的耳垂，黑暗里充满他哽咽的声音：“你走吧。”

 

 

奥尔什方穿着便装，漫无边际的走在伊修加德青白色的石路上，蓝眼睛茫然的望向迷蒙的云海。

桑克瑞德出现在巨龙首营地的作战室里，那总是轻笑的脸上的沉默让奥尔什方明白了一切。从那天起到现在已经179天，光失去消息179天。

桑克瑞德惊觉光失去联系时，已经是她离开艾欧泽亚三天后的事情了。他使出浑身解数在中央堡里打探，才知道王子宠爱的蛮族女人作为俘虏被押送到加雷马本土。遥远的北洲，远在天边。

奥尔什方甚至没有离开过伊修加德的国土，北洲，对他而言就像天上的月亮一样遥远。

他一直坚信努力就能成功，而他的正直勇敢与坚贞，现在通通成了无用之物。光的杳无音讯让他感到深深的无力。奥尔什方陷入前所未有的失落与自责，他甚至想起福尔唐夫人辱骂他的话，他就不该存在。

他向福尔唐伯爵递交了辞呈，辞呈里写到他无法保护一生挚爱，不是一个称职的骑士。他抹黑了福尔唐的家徽，没有资格统领巨龙首。

伯爵拒绝接受辞呈，给他放了长假——假期直到他想通为止，巨龙首指挥官永远只有奥尔什方·灰石一个人。

站在终卫要塞的护栏前，他想到光是曾经在他的墓碑前纵身越下……在他脑海中的想法越来越乱时，听见身后传来福尔唐家卫兵大声嚷嚷：“飞艇坪出现了一个狮鹫！比龙族还大的狮鹫！”

“狮鹫不是传说中的生物吗？好看吗？”

“不是龙族就没事，我们快去看看，听说超级帅，一群人想活捉它呢。”

奥尔什方用力拍打自己毛茸茸的脑袋，把那些不好的想法都拍出脑海。他对自己说，别胡思乱想了，光答应他会回来，就一定会回来。如果连他都不相信光，那他就不配得到光的爱。既然光回不来，那他就去找她。什么北洲，月亮，他走一辈子也要找到她。

他跟着人群，慢慢走到飞艇坪前。果然看见一只好大的狮鹫，体型快赶上一艘飞空艇了。它通体雪白，有着一双善解人意的金色双眼，结实强健的肉体踩在伊修加德的石路上，散发着神圣高雅的气息，如同一位雍容的美妇，不怒自威。

前来维持秩序的神殿骑士用盾牌把民众挤到远处，另一波神殿骑士则用长枪指着这传说中的生物，防止它突然发飙伤人。狮鹫眼珠转了转，显然对眼前的局势一目了然，美丽的头颅一歪，咕咕的叫着。

精灵一族都有着卓越的目力与听力，人们看见狮鹫的大脑袋上面突然伸出了一只人手，拍打着它的头，如同在驯养自家的小猫。狮鹫顺从的张开纯白的羽翼，从它后背上爬出一个人，像滑滑梯一沿着它的羽翼划下。

来者分不清男女，走路一瘸一拐的，身上裹着脏兮兮的斗篷，依稀还能辨别是紫色。奥尔什方竖起耳朵，听到的是朝思暮想的声音，嘶哑浑浊，但确实就是光的声音。

光对狮鹫说：“老姐，辛苦了！谢了！”

狮鹫点点头，弯腰用头颅轻碰光的额头，长啸一声，展翅离去。

“光！”

隔着厚厚的人群，奥尔什方跳起来大喊她的名字。光转过头，斗篷滑落，晒黑了，面颊瘦到凹陷，头发也很脏，粘成一团，但仍然是那双清朗坚定的眼睛。

她的目光落在奥尔什方的身上，对他挥手：“奥尔什方！”

奥尔什方撞翻了拿盾维持秩序的神殿骑士，飞奔向她，光也跑过去，结果因为腿脚不便摔趴在地面上。奥尔什方跪在地上，心疼的扶住她：“你的腿怎么了！”

光完全不顾冰冷的地面，开心的捧起奥尔什方的脸，额头用力的抵上去：“别提了，在基拉巴尼亚山区摔断了。不然我还能早点回来。”她越过奥尔什方的肩膀，看见四周栉比如林的神殿骑士，兴致勃勃的吃瓜群众，一脸懵逼：“怎么这么多人？过节吗？”

奥尔什方看着她干枯断裂的长发，心疼的要命。想起曾经在他怀里时，她的长发温厚如云，柔软如丝。

“他们都是来围观狮鹫的，狮鹫只是存在于正教传说里的生物，没想到会真的见到。”

光脸一红，像鸵鸟一样埋在奥尔什方的怀里：“这么多人看见我瘸了，好丢人啊……快带我离开……”

奥尔什方把她横抱起来，一只手将她的头按进怀里，还悉心的捂住她的眼睛。他按捺住内心狂喜，来到负责组织秩序的神殿骑士身边：“抱歉给大家造成困扰，我是福尔唐家的骑士，奥尔什方·灰石。狮鹫只是路过，我会亲自去向总骑长说明情况。”

 

光埋头偎依在奥尔什方的胸前，鼻腔里满是思念的味道，耳边是熟悉的心跳。脑后无论是山风呼啸，还是人来车往都与她无关。久别的恋人一路无言，只是默默抓紧彼此的身体。一切等待中的痛苦，与跋涉的磨难，都在这一刻烟消云散。

奥尔什方停下脚步时，对她轻声说道；“好了，我们到了。”

光从他怀里抬起头，奥尔什方蓝眼睛里的宠溺腻死人，他吻向思慕已久的双唇，光却歪头躲开：“别……我好久没洗澡了，脏得很……”她知道自己现在闻起来就像流浪汉。

然后，她含情脉脉的双眼变成了恐惧。

 

这不是福尔唐家，这是神殿骑士团医院的病房，病房里满满的医护人员，一脸冷漠的看着没羞没臊的两人。单挑过海德林所有知名BOSS的光之战士表示，她真的打不过这些医护人员。

他们似乎都听闻过英雄的大名，大家一齐上阵，把光按在病床上，翻眼皮的、掰她嘴巴的、量脉搏的、检查骨骼的、打针的、灌炼金药水的。光泪流满面的对奥尔什方怒吼：“负心汉！我好不容易回来你就这么对我！”

病房里充满光杀猪般的哀嚎，漂亮的护士姐姐忍不住吐槽：“检查什么啊？嚎的这么有力气，八个人都按不住，哪里像病人了。”

奥尔什方干笑着哄着这位发飙的大小姐：“亲爱的，忍忍吧，很快就好了。”

艾默里克听神殿骑士汇报飞艇坪出现了狮鹫，狮鹫上载着一个人时，他就隐约猜到是光回来了。因为在他的认知里，世上只有光有能力去驾驭传说中的圣兽。

他放下手里的工作，来到医院里正好看见眼圈青了一个的主治医生正在黑着脸跟奥尔什方交代病情：“英雄阁下摔断了脊椎和右腿，理应无法恢复的伤，她居然还能站起来已经是神迹。希望您能看住她，让她三个月内别跑别跳。”

奥尔什方装作没有看清医生的脸，心虚的搓手鞠躬：“辛苦了辛苦了，还有什么建议吗？”

医生捂着自己充血的眼眶：“建议洗澡，她闻起来就像云雾街被丢弃十天的麻袋。”

 

艾默里克听得头皮发麻，摔断脊椎？右腿？很久没洗澡？他脑海里还是舞会上阿泽玛玫瑰一样娇艳的淑女，是什么会把她折磨至此？医生离开后，奥尔什方的笑脸沉下来，他看见艾默里克时连礼貌式微笑都没了，只是疲惫的点头：“你都听到了？”

艾默里克：“英雄阁下现在怎样？”

“她状态很好。”温柔的青年眼里满是心疼：“经历这么多磨难，光还是我们认识的那个光。”

光被医护人员就地“处决”，被护士姐姐们连推带抬弄到神殿骑士团的浴室。伊修加德不愧是军事最强的国家，日常护理强力伤患的护士小姐姐们都有着不凡的战斗力，四五个女精一出，别说是光，就连恶名精英埃斯蒂尼安都招架不住。

审讯式问诊，处刑式医疗，腰斩式打针，毒杀式喂药，肢解式脱衣，拔草式洗头，扒皮式洗澡。如果她们平时都是这样护理伤患的，光算是明白伊修加德为什么人少了。

水刑，这肯定就是水刑。

奥尔什方满意的看着洗的白白嫩嫩一脸怨气的光，他用大毛巾擦拭着光滴水的发梢：“亲爱的，你从狮鹫身上下来的那一幕简直太棒了！我的意中人是个盖世英雄，有一天她会骑着传说中的圣兽来向我展示她销魂的肉体……你穿着护士服的样子简直让我无法自持，今晚让我们尽情的……”

艾默里克咳嗽了一声。

身旁的神殿骑士们脸上都一脸鄙视：原来银剑骑士是这种人，原来我们的爱豆英雄好这口。

光的脏衣服在护士姐姐的铁腕下被化成碎片，只能将就穿着护士服。狮鹫引起的恐慌不小，她现在正向教皇厅派来的泽菲兰解释狮鹫的问题，她和艾默里克坚持那不是圣兽，是宠物，是光异国朋友的宠物。

泽菲兰并不在意狮鹫是什么的问题，在这个充满神话的千年古都里，每年都有新奇的怪事发生，教皇派他来询问只是例行公事。他宝石绿色的双眼落在光拖着的腿上：“您的腿？”

艾默里克赶紧解释：“医生说他要静养几个月，感谢总长惦念。”

泽菲兰看向她的眼睛，在沙漠了看了几个月的丑八怪，小总长俊俏的脸如同冰淇淋一样让她心情愉悦，她笑的眯起眼睛。泽菲兰嘴角微勾，回以笑容，对她优雅的施礼：“对您平安归来深表庆幸。”

泽菲兰要离开时，奥尔什方叫住了他：“尊敬的总长，我们正要与英雄阁下一齐用饭，您要不要留下，听英雄讲述她精彩绝伦的冒险经历？”

神殿骑士团食堂里的长桌上，右手边是优雅的福尔唐家的骑士，左手边是高贵的总骑长，对面是圣洁的苍穹总长，三位俊杰围观坐在主位狼吞虎咽的光之战士。奥尔什方抚摸着她的后背：“慢点吃，别噎到。”总骑长在一旁为她倒水，对面的苍穹总长饶有兴致的观察英雄的日常生活。

“我在基拉巴尼亚边区，鸟不生蛋知道吗？到处都是戈壁和沙子，吃了三个多月的沙子配马肉，马肉你知道有多难吃吗？跟咬稻草一样！我在那是因为从白山堡逃出来时遇到了阿陀难族，阿陀难族是蛇人只有女人，上半身是女人，下半身是蛇，单性生殖。”她挥舞着餐刀，学着蛇人族走路摇晃的样子，餐刀险些从奥尔什方的咽喉划过去，吓得在场其他三人脸色发白。

奥尔什方抓住光握餐刀的手，默不作声的放回她的餐盘前，光又猛地举起叉子，距离艾默里克的眼珠大概0。001厘米：“蛇人族内战，一方为了打赢内战召唤了蛮神。全世界的蛮族都一个样，打不过就召唤神明。”

艾默里克不动声色把椅子往左挪了一寸，擦了下额头上留下的冷汗。

“蛇人族的蛮神叫做美神，特别特别漂亮，谁看了都会神魂颠倒。打赢她后我大意被魅惑了，掉下了高台，摔的很疼。” 她大笑着掩饰着心虚，三位方才听的津津有味的男精，都沉下脸看着她，三张脸分明写着：你撒谎。

摔断了脊椎和右腿，哪怕是有光之加护，她也将近三个月没法走路。亏得善良的蛇人族为了报答恩人，发誓活要见人死要见尸，才从山谷底搜到濒死的光。

光放下刀叉，揉了揉眼睛：“我也知道没有必要去干涉蛮族内战，可是蛮神被召唤出来，我不去消灭，还能有谁去呢？”后背的伤隐隐作痛，女战士脸上的悲伤让人心酸，她是多么强大多么坚强的人，英雄不该露出这样的表情。

泽菲兰托着下巴听的仔细，女战士描绘的壮丽世界勾起了他对外界的向往。每个苍穹禁城的人，内心都期盼着有朝一日能够走出这座监牢之城，不用再为龙诗战争所苦，去想去的地方，见想见的人。

真想去远方看看，看看没有战争的地方。

沉默寡言的苍穹总长忍不住问：“那狮鹫呢？真的像传说中一样吗？”

光被转移了注意力，艾默里克递上了晶亮苹果，她最喜欢的清脆多汁的晶亮苹果，她开心的接过来咬了一大口：“白狮鹫的寿命有三百年，比人类更有智慧，有着超越自然的力量。只要得到它的承认，骑在它的身上想着你最想去的地方，无论多远它都一定会带你去。”

“所以他就带你来了伊修加德？”

光笑的像苹果一样甜美：“伊修加德就是我的家乡，因为那是有奥尔什方的地方。”

“光……”奥尔什方眼角微湿，这是他听过的最美的情话。光自顾自的咬着苹果，苹果的汁水好吃到令人流泪，她都不知道多久没吃过甜东西了。

艾默里克坦然伸出双手，微笑的祝福：“您以伊修加德为故乡，伊修加德将以您为荣。英雄阁下是哈罗妮女神赐给伊修加德的珍宝，感谢奥尔什方阁下能将您留下。”

 

伯爵府奥尔什方的房间里，光被轻轻的放在柔软的床榻时，满足的叹息着。睡了蛇人族几个月的木板床，她觉得此时如同置身九霄之上，舒适的想要流泪。梳洗完毕的奥尔什方举着两个烛台放到窗前，躺在她的身边，逐个解开她睡衣的扣子。

无论光在晚餐时多么活力四射，他读的懂她的疲惫。

光半眯着眼睛，摸着伏在他上的脸，跳动的烛火映照在奥尔什方的脸上，他又长高了，脸上的棱角更加分明，小半年没见，变化是那么大。光按住了奥尔什方脱她睡衣的手，难为情的转过头：“别……别这样……我现在的样子很难看。”

奥尔什方没有停手，直到脱光她的衣服，那曾经让他无比热爱的躯体此时如此的陌生。从前那具美妙的肉体，骨肉匀庭，修长的骨架上是结实柔韧的肌肉，肌肉之上覆盖着柔软的脂肪，又被丰盈紧致的皮肤紧紧包裹。

眼前的身体瘦弱到令人心疼，肋骨和膝盖骨清晰可见，柔软的脂肪消失殆尽，肌肉倒是像以前一样遒实。挺拔饱满的胸部，此时平躺在床上时已经瘦到看不见。

光难堪到蜷起身体：“别看我……对不起……”

奥尔什方吻着她支出的胸骨：“亲爱的，为什么要道歉？美人在骨不在皮，况且你只是瘦了。明天开始，我亲自下厨给你做好吃的，一个月就把你喂的跟原先一样。”他检查光的每一寸肌肤，他要知道爱人到底遭受了怎样的痛苦。

他的心里没有欲望，只有怜惜。

他从后侧抱住光，触手可及的都是扎人的骨骼和坚硬的肌肉，像男人一样的身体，却又像孩子一样细弱，他吻了吻光的耳垂：“晚安，光，你回家了。”

 

她从奥尔什方的怀里醒来时，努力的睁大眼确认眼前的光景。她这段日子经常半夜惊醒，然后需要冷静好久才能想起自己身在何方。平静温暖的早晨，柔软喷香的床铺，让她觉得恍若隔世。她往奥尔什方的怀里蹭蹭，望向窗帘缝隙里透出的阳光，她第一时间想起的居然是那天冰原上的日出。

她将来会看到许许多多的日出，可是会在看见每一个日出时都会想起那天的钻石星辰。

奥尔什方迷糊糊的睁开眼，看见怀里的是光的后脑勺。

是梦吗？

他伸手摸向光的身体，没有熟悉的弹性丰盈，而是生硬咯手。他猛然清醒，这不是梦。

光转过头来，吻了他的嘴唇：“早安，奥尔什方老爷。”

奥尔什方睁开惺忪的睡眼：“难以置信，昨天我还以为你再也不会回来，想要踏上旅途去北洲找你。”

找我？光瞪大了双眼。具她所知，奥尔什方没离开过库尔扎斯，去海德林的另一边找她？这是对一个从没出过远门的人来说，需要多么大的勇气与决心。

奥尔什方揉揉眼睛，笑着问她：“英雄阁下，你是怎么从北洲离开的呢？”昨天碍于泽菲兰在场，光只说自己被带到了阿拉米格，绝口不提北洲的事情。

“我打败了芝诺斯。”光眼神游移，摸了下鼻子：“然后作为交易他安排我上了去阿拉米格的飞空艇，剩下的路能走多远，要看我自己的本事。”

“芝诺斯有没有虐待你？”

光转过身平躺着闭上眼，咬着嘴说：“没有。”

奥尔什方神色黯然。

光，你知不知道你根本不会说谎。你从来都把心事写在脸上，为什么提到芝诺斯的没找你时你的瞳孔会突然放大，那种眼底的光是提到自己思念的人才会放出的光彩。

光闭上眼睛，再也没有说话。如果他能明白，为了回到他身边她经历了多少痛苦。她希望奥尔什方不要提到芝诺斯，任何人都不要在她的面前提到芝诺斯。

奥尔什方叹口气，努力让自己的声音听起来平静：“你值得被全世界人珍爱，无论是我，芝诺斯，或者是艾默里克。”亦或是泽菲兰，他看得见每一个情敌。

光坐起身给了他一记破颜拳，凶巴巴的吼道：“少提他们！你什么时候娶我？”

头一次被光打的奥尔什方懵了，连忙点头：“娶！娶！可后年我才到婚龄……”光那能吓晕邪龙的眼神，让他赶紧改口：“咱们先订婚！伊修加德的传统，要订婚一年后才能结婚，明天我就跟我爸说！”

 

埃德蒙·德·福尔唐伯爵一向对儿子们管教严格到苛刻的地步，却对光这个准儿媳溺爱到无以复加的地步。光回来的当天伯爵就知道了，安排好了家庭医生、营养师、复健师、外加配了两个厨子。

光瘦到一阵风都能吹起，但是并不妨碍她放出的魔法风暴能卷起一座山。她一辈子有很多狼狈的时刻，在基拉巴尼亚这段日子这么狼狈也是屈指可数。她享受着伯爵府天堂般的待遇，埃内马兰都羡慕的跑来蹭吃蹭喝。

福尔唐家的餐厅桌上，摆满了各种精致点心，全是光爱吃的东西。

“真羡慕光姐姐，我也想当女孩，父亲就不会对我要求那么严格了。”

奥尔什方揉着小少爷的脑袋：“出息点，你可是福尔唐家的嫡子，将来要为家族门楣争光。”

埃内马兰只长年纪不长心眼，躲在努力喝牛奶的光的后面，差点洒了她一身。他大声抗议：“人家都说，奥尔什方哥哥娶了英雄姐姐是给伊修加德立了大功。要不姐姐嫁给我吧，我也想立功！”

“臭小子！”

难得见到奥尔什方气急败坏，埃内马兰躲在光的背后死活不出来，光放下牛奶护住幼弟：“行啦行啦，童言无忌。”

“他都16了！什么都懂！”

埃内马兰有恃无恐的在光的后面做鬼脸：“大哥都24了还没女朋友呢，我都跟垃妮艾特交往五年了。”

 

“垃妮艾特知道这件事吗？”餐厅外传来阿图瓦雷尔严肃的声音，吓的埃内马兰顿时脸就绿了，被奥尔什方纠出来给了一记爆栗。埃内马兰捂着脑袋还没来得及哀嚎，又被阿图瓦雷尔补了一拳。

阿图瓦雷尔对光优雅的施礼：“恕我来迟，我已经从父亲那里听说了你们的好消息。以后我们就是一家人了。具体时间定到什么时候？”

奥尔什方指指地上的秤：“距离她原来的体重还有25斤，等胖到了才能定做礼服。”

光已经胡吃海塞三天了，脸蛋圆润了，气色也很棒，就是体重纹丝不动。她不服气的撸起袖子，绣着自己的胳膊肌肉，相当凹凸有型……如果她是男人的话，还挺好看的。

奥尔什方开心的抱着她的胳膊，又揉又捏：“虽然光的胳膊上的肌肉敲起来就像敲地砖，但是手感真是太棒了！”

阿图瓦雷尔不动声色的捂住埃内马兰的眼睛：“那二位请慢慢用餐，我就不打扰了。告辞。”

埃内马兰挣扎：“我不走！我也要吃！”

“闭嘴，儿童不宜。”

“我不是儿童！我16了！”

 

今年库尔扎斯的春天来的特别早，积雪还没有化透，暴露的土地上已有绿草探头，候鸟从南方飞回来，云杉林里回荡着悦耳的鸟鸣。

这也是奥尔什方·灰石人生的第22个春天，在这个春天里他也迎来人生中第二重要的日子。他的订婚典礼。

精灵的寿命比人类更长，发育期更晚，一般来说20岁才开始生长期，所以婚期也相对人类更晚。伊修加德人婚龄是23岁，习俗是订婚一年后正式结婚。

奥尔什方虽然出身四大名门，已经得到贵族封号，毕竟身份是私生子，无法冠以福尔唐的姓氏，也不能大操大办。光的盛名和奥尔什方的人缘，把本来小型的亲朋酒宴变成了大型社交聚会。

他们没有发放请柬，只是口头邀请了一些朋友，结果变成来了一堆。包括代表教皇的苍穹副总长韦尔吉纳，代表四大贵族家主派来送贺礼的。代表个人的总长泽菲兰，好朋友总骑长艾默里克，结拜铁哥们龙骑团长埃斯蒂尼安，巨龙首奥尔什方后援会，神殿骑士团光之战士迷弟会……

“怎么这么多人啊……”光向奥尔什方抱怨着，她被喂胖了整整三十五斤，以至于订婚礼服她穿着太紧呼吸不畅。她捏捏自己腰上的肉，哀怨的瞪着未婚夫：“你把我喂这么胖，人生最美的时刻腰这么粗。”

她穿着蓝色丝绸礼服，秀发在头上盘起，发梢别着一朵象征纯洁的薄雪草。身着同色情侣礼服的奥尔什方双手握住她的腰：“挺细的，跟以前一样啊。亲爱的，你不盈一握的腰肢摸起来简直太棒了！”

睁着眼睛说瞎话，光回以白眼。

 

艾默里克端着酒杯，若有所思的望着亲昵的二人，身旁是面无表情消灭一盘接一盘美食的埃斯蒂尼安。

艾默里克将杯中苦酒一饮而尽：“他真幸运，我真羡慕他。”

“连我都羡慕他……”他们旁边传来粗犷轻佻的声音，两人定睛一看，穿着贵族礼服的战争狂·格里诺？他怎么在这？

格里诺似乎完全忘记了跟光和奥尔什方的过节，挤到艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安中间，拿起一盘鲑鱼片，自顾自吃起来：“我是代表家主来送贺礼的。再说整个伊修加德的人都在这，我也来凑凑热闹。”

艾默里克抬头看向格里诺平时自带的小尾巴，格里诺灌了一杯酒：“别看了，波勒克兰没来。来了肯定得打起来。”

埃斯蒂尼安擦擦嘴：“你羡慕奥尔什方做什么？”

格里诺握着拳头，健美的胸肌在纯白真丝衬衫下跳动着：“那么能打的女人简直是宝，我将来也要娶个这么能打的，跟我天天打架。”

埃斯蒂尼安翻了一记白眼：“你还是跟冷火结婚吧。”

格里诺怒：“你说什么！你再说一遍！”暴脾气的大少爷撸起袖子就想打苍天之龙骑，他想打埃斯蒂尼安很久了，就是找不到机会。

埃斯蒂尼安举起叉子：“我说，你还是跟冷火·波勒克兰结婚吧。”

两个火药桶的战争一触即发时，大少爷肩膀上被两只手按住，一左一右分别是苍穹总长和副长。埃斯蒂尼安旁边的艾默里克也拽住他的胳膊。

订婚宴的主角光察觉到这边气氛不对，她走过来，脸上是渗人的慈爱微笑：“今天是我的好日子，大家不要打架哦。要打，一会我陪你们出去打。你们是要跟我单挑，还是一起上？”

格里诺只觉得背后一阵阴风吹过，怎么突然这么冷呢？好汉不吃眼前亏，这个女人不能惹。埃斯蒂尼安也觉得凉飕飕的，被格里诺挑起的怒火也冷静下来了。两个都有种深刻的预感，今天要是闹事，灵魂会被战女神哈罗妮带走。

 

月色如水，云海缥缈。

天上月是云上月，眼前人是心中人。

两位主角偷跑到福尔唐家的观月台，关上门的刹那感觉世界都清净了。光拿着手帕扇着额头的汗水，她想不到居然能在伊修加德有热这种感觉。奥尔什方也解开系的紧紧的衬衫领口，深呼吸着夜晚清爽的空气。

他们肩并肩眺望远处的大审门，对于光而言，人世间正常而平淡的家庭生活是种奢侈。对奥尔什方而言，自从失去母亲，他没想过会与别人组成家庭。他们握住彼此的手，伊修加德象征婚约的灵银蓝珊瑚手环在月光下闪着蓝幽幽的柔光。

他们沉默着，不想破坏这梦一般美好的时光。

“姐姐！姐姐！”一阵小旋风推门而出，扑进光的怀里。光定睛一看，是艾茵哈特家的玫瑰，垃妮艾特。红发的小小淑女笑的像朵花一样：“姐姐，你明年结婚我当伴娘好不好吗！好不好吗！”

身后的小尾巴埃内马兰故作深沉的插着口袋：“那我只能接下伴郎的重任，谁让我们也是天生一对呢。”

小淑女瞪了她一眼，又对光笑开了花，抱着光的胳膊不撒手。英雄阁下击败邪龙的故事，是她多年的睡前童话，小玫瑰发誓将来一定要成为光这样勇敢的战士。

小玫瑰望着天上揉揉眼睛，长大了嘴，又揉揉眼睛：“天上……有颗红色的星星……”

红色的星星？

光抬起头，看见月亮旁边出现一颗肉眼可见的红色星星。

她的脸变得惨白，哪怕是在夜色之下也白的瘆人。她拍拍小玫瑰的肩膀：“好姑娘，跟埃内马兰进屋去。”

埃内马兰刚想斗嘴，看见光严肃可怖的表情，咽了下口水，赶紧拉着玫瑰跑了。

光捂着脸笑起来，宛如女鬼的笑声回荡在云海之上，可怖至极。奥尔什方扶住她的肩膀：“亲爱的，你怎么了？那星星有问题吗？”

光指着天上笑出眼泪：“卫月，那是卫月。我自从来到这里，奔波了四年，就是为了阻止它坠落，还是来了。”

 

温馨的订婚之夜里，光手里提着酒瓶，一口口的往嘴里倒着烈酒。她身上穿着白色浴袍，身材比离开之前丰盈了几分。两人坐在窗下，奥尔什方穿着同样的睡袍，手里捧着热可可。

光讲了很多事情，讲了她如何来到这里，讲了卫月的降落与巴哈姆特，讲了冰封的库尔扎斯与绝境中挣扎的伊修加德。讲了他们曾经的相遇，讲了他的死，以及光在他死后的自我放逐。

奥尔什方听的全神贯注：“真没想到你曾经是黑暗骑士，为什么不早告诉我？”

酒精让光的脸庞浮现出娇美的红潮，卫月来了之后她反倒释然了，最坏的结局也不过是曾经的第七灵灾。她捏捏未婚夫的可爱的脸：“我的老爷，这里可是伊修加德啊！”

奥尔什方认真的点头：“对哦，黑暗骑士在伊修加德是禁忌。”

“芝诺斯是我第一个无法战胜的敌人，无论多少次我都败给他。哪怕最后打败他，他在我面前自尽，我也感觉自己输了。奥尔什方，在失去你后，我需要这样的对手。作为支撑我走下去，为海德林奔走的动力。”

奥尔什方牵起把她的腿放到膝盖上，揉捏着她结实的小腿：“跟你在一起，我做好一切心理准备，包括生离与死别。我的爱人是英雄，我是英雄的眷属。”

 

“你错了。”光翻个身，让自己的腿放的更舒服：“奥尔什方，你才是英雄。”

 

\--------------------

这文5月份开坑，10分月写完，经历了两次删文。再放出来是因为最近奥尔光重生文很多，至于结局，我是写完了的。但是不想放出来，也不会出本。  
就当个垃圾站扔在这吧，垃圾文。


End file.
